One Big Lie
by AusllyForever
Summary: When Austin gets a new girlfriend;Jullianne, the most popular girl at Ridgway Academy, Ally can't help but feel Jealous. It takes her a while to realise that she has a teeny tiny little crush on her partner. Soon, Jullianne starts spreading lies to Austin about Ally. And its up to Ally to prove to Austin that every word that came out of Jullianne's mouth is all One Big Lie. . .
1. Chapter 1

One Big Lie. An Austin & Ally Love Story

Chapter 1

Ally's P.O.V.

I pressed down the key's on the shiny black piano, creating a wonderful yet heartbreaking melody. It was so inspiring, but I couldn't think of any lyrics. I sighed and got of the piano bench. It was no use anyway, Austin, my music partner and best friend, hate's sad and slow song's. Once, I tried to write a love song with him, but then he freaked out because he thought I had a crush on him! Luckily, Trish and I cooked up a plan to teach Austin & Dez a lesson.

But that's beside the point, right now I need to find Austin so we can get a head start on next week's song.

I left the calm and tranquil Practice room and entered the busy and noisy Sonic Boom, suddenly regretting that I ever left the Practice room. My Dad, who was struggling to handle the crazy customers, smiled when he saw me.

"Oh thank heavens you're here Ally! I thought I would have to call animal control!" He said, but I wasn't sure if it was a joke or whether he was serious...

"Ummmmm...Thank's Dad but I REALLY need to go find Aus-"

"Ally, would you be a dear and help out your father," My Dad cut me of. "I have some errands to run and I need you to take over the store for a couple of hours til I come back," That's what I was afraid he'd say...

"The harmonica's are over there, uhh...the violins are over there and-NO THIS ISN'T THE EAR DOCTOR!" I yelled the last part at the top of my lungs.

In 3 hours ALONE, at least 500 people had walked through that &£!? door!

I sighed angrily and looked at my Not-Designer cheap watch. It read:3:07pm. Great, I'm missing quality songwriting time with Austin for THIS. I SO should have gone to summer scho-

"Guess who got a job at Cupcake city!?" Trish entered the store, in a way she always does.

"Trish, you've already worked there once, why would they hire YOU again?" I asked, though it was more of a statement. Trish smiled as if she was expecting that question.

"It took a little uh, PERSUADING but uh...I got them to hire me again," Trish smiled mischievously, making me suddenly scared of my own best friend!

"Trish, don't tell me you beat up the manager!" I screeched, though I said it in more of a OMG-You're-So-Funny way."AND I made him give me a raise AND free cupcakes every hour!" She added proudly.

I rolled my eyes and wiped the cold sweat of my sticky forehead. People normally sweat in Miami, but not THIS much!

5 minutes after Trish left, Dez came running in.

"H-Have you s-seen T-Trish..." He Stuttered, and for once in my life I actually felt a bit sorry for him...

"Ummmmm...Well yeah she was here a few minutes ago but then she went back to her new job...I think..." I said, to a scared and stiff Dez.

"Few! So how ya doin' Ally?" Dez said coolly...as if he HADN'T just ran in here like a maniac 5 seconds ago asking if I saw Trish. I didn't bother asking him anything because I wasn't sure I'd like the story, mainly cuz I NEVER like the story.

I simply just shrugged it off and replied to Dez's question.

"I'm fine, Dez, you?"

"I'm cool,"

"Yeah...So cool..." I muttered under my breath.

When Dad had FINALLY come back and took over the store, I went back up the Practice Room to call Austin. Knowing him, he's probably gobbling up a dozen pancakes right now.

I dialled his number on my phone and put it up to my ear. After the 3rd ring, he finally answered.

"Hewo?" He said with mouthfuls of food AKA pancakes. I giggled at how his words sounded when he ate, sometimes he could be kinda cute when he's not driving me crazy!

"Hey Austin, I was wondering if we could maybe get a head start on next weeks so-"

"I'll be there!"

With that, he hung up. I didn't even finish my sentence! But who cares, at least were gonna write the song and hang ou-

"Hey Ally! I'm here!" Austin called from downstairs. Wow! He was surprisingly early!

"You're here ALREADY?!" I said, clearly astonished.

We went up the Practice Room and I opened up my Songbook to see if there were any good ideas. There were a few ideas but most of them were love song's about Dallas;The cute guy that work's at the Cellphone Accessory Cart. And I bet Austin wouldn't wanna sing those...

"Oh...here's one..." I said to Austin, making his eyes glint with excitement.

I pushed down some keys on the piano and filled the air with my voice:

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

Sayin' AYO,

Gotto let go,

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Sayin' AYO,

baby lets go!

I came to Dance Dance

Dance Dance, I hit the floor,

Cuz that's my plans plans

Plans plans, I'm wearing all my

Favourite brands brands

Brands brands!

Hands hands hands,

Yeah, yeah,

Cuz we gon' rock this club,

We gon' go all night,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's DYNAMITE!"

I finished the last note and I turned to see an Awestruck Austin.

"So...Did you like the song?" I asked, nervous he'll say no.

"No...I LOVED it! Ally Dawson you are the BEST songwriter EVER!"

Austin stood up and gave me a bone-crushing hug. Butterflies went through my ENTIRE body when his body was pressed against mine (Did I REALLY just think that?!).

When he pulled away, he gave me a Million Dollar Austin Moon Smile that could make every girl in Miami MELT!

When Austin left, me and Dad closed up the store and went back home.

I decided to sleep at 8:30 so I'll be ready for school tomorrow. I lied in bed, thinking about everything that had happened today, when Trish told me about her new job (and about how she beat her manager up, forced him to give her a raise, and free cupcakes) ,and how Dez came in and asked me how I was doing (After running in like a Bozo and asking if I saw Trish) and about Austin listening to my song and loving it (AND gave me a Bone-crushing hug!). Today was pretty CRAZY. But that's normal!

Soon, I drifted of to sleep to the sound of the summer breeze...

#RING#

#RING#

#RING#

I reached over and smacked my alarm clock. That didn't work. So I smacked it HARDER. That didn't work either. So instead, I took out the plug. And that certainly DID stop it.

I got out of bed and stretched. I LOVED school (Which is why people call me a DORK), but I HATED Monday Mornings.

I walked to the bathroom and had a nice, warm and relaxing shower. I let the warm water trickle down my body, making me feel calm and peaceful.

"Hey Ally! You're Hogging the Bathroom! Get a Move On!" Adam, my 12 yr old little brother who is obsessed with Video Games and eating Nachos, yelled through the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes since I've only been in the bathroom for 12minutes.

"Adam, If you need the toilet, use the one downstairs!" I yelled back, it's Monday morning and I'm NOT in the mood.

"But that one doesn't have any soap," He said, "Why don't YOU use that one!" He snapped.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the shower. I quickly put a towel around my hair and my special purple bath robe and got out of the bathroom to see: Adam smiling with victory. He always won our fights.

I went into my room and blow dried my hair before curling it. Then I picked out my outfit; A pink floral skirt that stopped at the top of my knees, a purple tank top with a pink mini leather jacket and my brown leather boots. It might seem too girly for YOU but Its MY style! I went downstairs and had my breakfast;French Toast and Orange Juice with a side of crackers and cheese. Like every Monday morning!

"Good Morning Ally!" Ashley, my 6yr old little sister, greeted me. When she was born, I ALWAYS Leo looked after her since Adam was only 6 at the time, that's why I'm her favourite in the family (Even though we're not aloud to have favourites in our family!).

"Good Morning Ashley Angel!" That's my nickname for her.

I said goodbye to Dad, Adam & Ashley and went to school. We didn't need the car cuz the school was right round the corner of my house.

When I got to the gate's, I saw something I wished I hadn't saw...

Austin with his arm around a girl. A certain Blonde Haired, Blue Eyed Popular girl that Hate's my Gut's. . .

* * *

_**Well? What do ya think? It's the 1st Chapter of My 1st Story and I want it to be Special! Review or PM me and tell me what you think I will write another Chapter either Later OR tomorrow. Thank you 4 reading! I love U guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jullianne Robinson. The girl with long blonde hair that past her shoulders and went down to her waist, and bright blue eyes that could hypnotise you if you look to close. She's the most popular girl at Ridgway Academy and if you're part of her crew, everyone will worship you.

In public, Jullianne smiles a big fake smile and compliments my outfit, but when we're alone, she stares daggers at me and tells me to 'Stay out of her way or else...'.

I don't know why she hates me so much, all I know is that it started in the 1st Grade...

#FLASHBACK#

Me, Trish and Jullianne were friends. In fact, we were BEST friends. We did absolutely EVERYTHING together;We had tons of sleepovers, we shared lots of secrets, and we gossiped. Like every girl.

One day, we had to create an A3 poster to advertise the New School Stationary Store at the back of the school. Miss told us to work in pairs, so Trish and I partnered up. We thought Jullianne could pair up with someone on her table.

Me and Trish made an AWESOME poster, but we needed Pink to add the finishing touch and Pink was Jullianne's favourite colour, so we thought we'd ask her.

"Hey Julli, can we borrow your pink felt-tip?"I Asked. We didn't realise that Jullianne was working on her own...

"No! You guys are mean! Go away!" She yelled. Me and Trish looked at each other, confused and upset.

"But Julli, we were just-"

"I don't care! And don't call me Julli!"

We walked away, confused,puzzled, sad and upset, all mixed up together. If you haven't felt it before, it's A HORRIBLE feeling.

The next few years, we had to put up with being called low life losers.

But we still didn't know why we lost our friend.

#END OF FLASHBACK#

I remembered that day like it was yesterday. From then on, Jullianne hated me and Trish's guts. For what reason exactly? I don't know!

She always calls me: Ally DORK-son.

And she always calls Trish: Tish Tushi. Ouch.

And if SHE does something, the whole school does it too. So were stuck with those terrible nicknames forever.

I watched in complete HORROR and DISGUST as Austin & Jullianne MADE OUT by the gates. I stood there, wide eyed and open mouthed.

When Austin saw me, he ran over smiling. Jullianne rolled her eyes and glared at me before following Austin.

"Hey Ally, you DO know Jullianne right?" He asked. I gulped and looked at Jullianne. Part of me wanted to say no, and part of me wanted to say yes.

"I think so..."I said,my voice cracking a little.

"Thats great! Well, the thing is..." Austin put his arm around Jullianne,"Were dating now...PLZ don't be mad!" he added. I smiled, even though it was fake.

"Thats great! How long have you guys been...Ahem...DATING..." I asked.

"2 week's," He answered simply.

"2 week's, 5 hour's, 45 minutes, and 39 seconds!" Jullianne added with her: I'm-so-clever-and-pretty smile. She gave me a million dollar smile. She is a pretty good actress since she's president of the Ridgway Drama Club!

Before anyone could say another word, Dallas came over to me. Yep. You heard right. DALLAS was coming over to ME.

"Hey Ally, Whats up!"he said with his Make-A-Girl-Melt smile.

"D-Dallas! Ummmm...Hey!" I said like a total IDIOT.

Jullianne laughed. She actually LAUGHED at me in front of Austin & Dallas!

"Hey ummmm, can I talk to you Ally?"

I froze.

"Ha, Sure!"

We walked away from Austin and Jullianne and Dallas started talking.

"So Ally, ummm...I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out on Saturday?"

"As a date?!" I said.

"Uh...Yea sure,"he replied.

"YES! I mean...Yea, sure, Whatevs,"

I couldn't believe my own ears!

Dallas just asked me out!

I smiled a huge smile. But when I turned around, I saw THEM,hand in hand, talking and being all Lovey Dovey. My smile faded and I went into class. It's not like I'm jealous or anything, it's just that I don't understand why he likes HER.

* * *

I couldn't pay any attention to any of my teachers. In math, I kept on thinking about how they've been dating for 2 weeks, well, 2 weeks, 5 hours, 45 minutes and 39 seconds (Ok more than 39 seconds since then!). I couldn't do any of the work, so I had to do it for homework.

But then again, Austin was happy...and when he's happy, I'm happy. He'll find out for himself that Jullianne is a Backstabbing liar.

Calling Jullianne Robinson a mean girl is an understatment.

She's a KILLER SHARK in Sparkly nail polish and platform sketchers!

* * *

When the bell rang, signalling that school is FINALLY over, I was SO happy!

I was about to head out the door, Austin called my name.

"Ally! I need to tell you something!"

I turned around. There they were, Austin and Jullianne.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Did Dallas ask you on a date?"

"Well... Yea!"I smiled.

"I just spoke to him, and he said we could double date!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know...Me and Jullianne, you and Dallas...on a Date..."

"Ummmm...if its ok with Dallas it's ok with me," I said, though I was slightly disappointed...

* * *

_**So, here it is, the 2nd chapter. Thanks for the reviews! You guy's are the best readers EVER! PLZ tell me what you think of this Chapter and I will try and post LATER. If not, DEFINETELY tomorrow! Sorry the chapters short!**_

_**Love U guy's!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was sitting on my bed at 3:01pm in the afternoon, trying to find some meaning in my life. In exactly 3 hours (Or to be exact, 2 hours and 59 minutes) Me, Dallas, Jullianne & Austin are all going on a Double Date, and I have a terrible feeling that its gonna be a disaster. Why? 1st of all, Jullianne and I DO NOT get along, 2nd, I'm already nervous enough around Dallas and now Austin & Jullianne are there to make it twice as tense!

I thought of picking up my phone and calling Dallas, telling him that I couldn't make it. But then I'd feel bad and put my phone back down. This might be the last time Dallas will ever ask me out.

So I sat there staring at the ceiling. What's the point of gettingtrendy anyway? I'll just put on my everyday outfit and let my hair down.

I thought about how Austin & Jullianne were HOLDING HANDS and MAKING OUT and acting all LOVE SICK and LOVEY DOVEY. Deep down, I feel like the only reason Jullianne's dating Austin is so she can make me JEALOUS. But it's clearly not working cuz I'm SO not jealous. But I'll just let nature take its course instead of butting in my nose where it doesn't belong.

When it was 3:30pm, I decided to dress to impress instead of looking totally normal. So I walked over to my closet.

I had a choice of a knee high velvet dress with a pink ribbon belt, a pink and red silk blouse with a blue floral skirt or, a turquoise dress that stopped at my knees with navy blue high heel's and a sky blue flower that went in my hair. I decided to go with the last one. The first 2 were just too girly. Blue is a perfect colour. Who doesn't love it?

I put the outfit on and did my hair and makeup. I put on some light and dark blue eye shadow and some navy Mascara, I decided not to put any lipstick on and instead wear some lip gloss. My favourite lip gloss:Kissalisious Lips;Apple and Blueberry flavoured. In the commercial, they always said how guys would fall in love with your lips and you'd live happily ever after when you wear Kissalisious Lips Lipgloss. But I doubt that would happen with Dallas, let alone ANYONE! It's just a commercial anyways.

At 5:35pm, I was finally ready. I looked in the mirror and gasped at my own reflection. Wow! Not to brag but uh...I looked kinda hot!

20 minutes until the double date and Im a nervous wreck. Dallas is gonna pick me up at 6 and right now Im sitting down on my bed trying to stay neat and tidy. What if I messed up and embarassed myself? What if I accidentally had a meltdown and slapped Jullianne?! What if- Ok Ally, get it together! The date is in 15 minutes! Quit freaking out and think positively!

At exactly 6:00pm, I heard a knock on my door. I literally ran downstairs and told everyone not to open it. Not that I needed to;Dad and Adam were watching the Soccer game and Ashley was playing Barbies. I opened up the door and there he was;Dallas. The guy of my dreams. Wearing some ripped jeans and a T-Shirt with trainers. His mouth dropped open when he saw me.

"Wow! You look...beautiful..."He gasped. I blushed and looked down.

"T-Thank's, you look great too," I said back, more nervous than ever!

We got into his car and drove to the restaurant.

When we got there, Jullianne and Austin were already there. When Austin saw me, his mouth dropped open and his eyes became the size of saucers. He looked kinda great too. I quickly looked away from him but I had a feeling he was still looking at me...

I sat next to Dallas and in front of Austin, which means I was opposite HER. Through the whole meal, I could see Jullianne staring daggers at me while the guys talked. I couldn't help but look at Austin from time to time. The funny thing was, every time I look at him, he's looking at me, but then we'd both look away and blush. And then the whole thing would start again!

Later on, Dallas started talking to me, so I answered. But at the corner of my eye I could see Austin with an angry look on his face. It looked like he was. . .Jealous?

At 6:53, Jullianne needed the bathroom and so did Dallas. Suddenly, I had a nervous feeling in my gut...

Me and Austin were Alone. . .

* * *

**_So there you have it! So I want you to tell me what you think. I will definetely update TOMORROW. Thank's for reviewing!_**

**_BTW; Kissalisious Lips Lip Gloss isn't real, I made it up so don't bother looking for it!_**

**_Love U Guys!_**


	4. Double Date Or Double Trouble?

Chapter 4

I've never really been alone with Austin apart from when we're writing songs or when we're with Trish and Dez. And those times are normal, we talk and act like we have known each other for ever.

But this time it was awkward. VERY awkward. Jullianne and Dallas still hadn't come back from the toilets.

I looked up at Austin and our eyes met. I quickly looked away because I knew it was wrong. He's with Jullianne and I'm on a date with Dallas. I tried to start a conversation but luckily I didn't need to-

"So Ally...How's it going with Dallas?"He asked. I opened my mouth to say something but then I closed it again. I looked down.

"G-Great..." was all I could get out of my now dry mouth, "What about you and Jullianne?" I blurted out, suddenly regretting what I said.

"its awesome, but...Jullianne kept glaring at you..."He answered.

Right then and there I wanted to break down an cry. Tell Austin EVERYTHING about Jullianne. About how she hates me with all her heart and how she's probably just using him!

"Me and her have a complicated relationship...Actually it's not a 'Relationship' at all..." I said like a total idiot.

Suddenly, Dallas came back; Tearing away the awkwardness.

I told both of them I needed the toilets and then I went. The restaurant was very posh so it had very clean toilets.

When I got in, I saw Jullianne applying her Lip Gloss that she Baught 'Specially' for Austin. I knew what 'That' meant!

She looked at me and glared.

"I know what you're doing," She said, "You're trying to get Austin's attention so he'll break up with me and go for you," I couldn't believe my ears. Is that really what she thinks I'm doing?

"Jullianne I-"

"Well think again! If you think you can steal Austin from me it's clear you're not very smart,"She snapped, "And I'm gonna tell Austin that you hate him, and that you don't want anything to do with him," She spat at me, and I mean she 'Spat' at me when she said the last word.

I suddenly lost my temper.

"Jullianne you have absolutely no right to do that, I could never hate Austin and you know that, What's your problem? What have I ever done to you that you didn't like? Ever since the 1st grade you've hated me and Trish. All I want to know is Why? You go around thinking your little miss 'I'm so Popular' but that's just a stupid little act. You might be the head cheerleader but you have no spirit or respect for others. Me and Austin are just Friends and we always will be if you just mind your own buisness!"

I breathed heavily. Jullianne stood there shocked and wide eyed, then she spoke up.

"I'm warning you Dawson, If you so much as look at me the Wrong way, they'll be consequences..." she snapped at me.

"Like what?" I snapped back. We both folded our arms and she smiled evilly.

"I'll tell you when you uh...get in the stall..." she said with a naive smile that made me suspicious...

I got in but then realised it was a mistake...

I heard a click and the door to the bathroom close.

Jullianne locked me in the stall! That rattle snake!

I tried opening the door but it was no use...Jullianne REALLY locked it.

But that WASN'T the thing that worried me...

* * *

NO P.O.V.

Jullianne walked over to the table where they were eating and sat down. She sat down near Austin and batted her eyelashes. Dallas was confused...Where was Ally?

"Ummm...Where's Ally?" He asked, getting worried. Jullianne smiled innocently and answered.

"I have no idea...she WAS in the bathroom...but...I didn't see her..." She lied. Austin looked at her suspiciously.

"Anyways Austi-Boo...Ally wanted me to pass you a message..." She smiled.

"Whats that?"

"She said she hates you and she never wants to see you ever again...Sorry, Austi-Boo...I tried to stop her but I just couldn't..." Jullianne said with Phony tears.

"Wait what? She really said that...?" Austin said, upset.

Jullianne nodded, using her good acting skills.

"She's already left to go home..." Jullianne faced Dallas. "She betrayed you Dallas...I'm sorry..."

Dallas frowned but then had an idea.

"I'll call her..."He said. Jullianne's eyes widened. If he calls her, she'll tell him that she's locked in the bathroom stall!

"I don't think that's a good idea..."She argued.

But he still dialled her number...

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I knocked on the bathroom stall until my knuckles were bleeding. But I didn't give up. Jullianne is probably telling Austin bad stuff about me right this minute! I wasn't gonna let her ruin our frienship!

Suddenly, I heard my phone ring...

I grabbed it and saw the callers ID. It was DALLAS!

I punched the answer button and literally screamed into the phone.

"DALLAS! DON'T BELIIEVE ANYTHING THAT JULLIANNE SAYS! SHES A LIAR. I SWEAR! I'M LOCKED IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM STALL, I KNOW YOU CAN'T COME IN BUT CALL FOR HELP!" I yelled into the phone, suddenly the phone call got cut off.

But I hoped Dallas got the message.

* * *

NO P.O.V.

Dallas dialled the number on his phone and Ally answered almost immediately.

"DALLAS! DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING THAT JULLIANNE SAYS! SHES A LIAR. I SWEAR! I'M LOCKED IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM STALL, I KNOW YOU CAN'T COME IN BIT CALL FOR HELP!"

Before Dallas could answer, the phone call got cut off. But Dallas heard EVERYTHING that Ally said...

"Jullianne...Do you have some explaining to do...?" He glared at her and Austin was very confused.

"What happened? Wheres Ally? Does she really hate me?" He whispered the last part...

"Shes locked... In the bathroom stall...that's in this restaurant...Jullianne made everything up, Ally doesn't hate you," Dallas replied.

"I'm not gonna believe untiL she can prove it herself..." Austin said, then he stormed out the door. jullianne smiled with victory. Austin now thinks Ally hates him. It's all good...

"Jullianne...you better let Ally out of the stall..."

"Relax...I'll let her out...you can go and I'll go...apologise..." Jullianne said slyly.

Dallas went home and left Jullianne to let Ally go.

But Jullianne had other plans...

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

Its been 3 hours and 30 minutes and no one had come to get me out of this stall. Maybe Dallas didn't hear me...

I started crying lightly. The restaraunt is about to close and I'm still locked in here!

When I was done crying,I looked behind me and saw a window...

yes!

I could jump out of it and I'll be free!

I took of my high heel shoes so I wouldn't twist my ankle.

I carefully poked my head out the window.

But then I accidently stepped on the air instead of the edge, screamed and fell down on the busy streets and roads. . .

* * *

_**Dun dun dun...what's gonna happen to Ally? Dont worry, there will be a lot of Auslly in the next chapter and I t will be very long! Thanks for reading and PLZ review. I love all the wonderful reviews u guys give me! Thanks! You guys are the best!**_

_**-AusllyForever**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Austin's P.O.V.

I woke up with a weird knot in my stomach, making me feel sick and tired. My first guess was that I was just hungry. But after I ate, that knot was still there. It made me feel Like something was wrong...

I couldn't go to the Sonic Boom because of what Ally said. Besides, Jullianne couldn't have lied. The number one rule of Relationships is to alway's honest with each other.

But...Then again, I have known Ally more than Julianne, and Ally does love Honesty, so she couldn't have lied to Dallas when she said Juliannes lying. Even though I don't trust Dallas.

My point is...

Julianne couldn't have lied...Right?

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up in a room. Not just any room, a _hospital _room. The wall's were painted a sickly pale white, and the floor was yellow with dots all over. Plants and vases were in every though, it was supposed to be a calming enviroment, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable...

I heard the door crack open and a young nurse came in. She smiled when she noticed I was awake.

"Oh good, you're awake, would you like anything?" she asked nicely, with a warm smile at the end, making me feel a tad more comfortable round here.

"Ummmmm...Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Nurse Nancy, I will be taking care of you while you're here. You have a few visitor's, would you like me to let them in?"

I gulped. I kept on chanting something in my head: _Please let Austin be there! Please let Austin be there! Please let Austin be there!_

I really needed to talk to him right now._  
_

I nodded and she went out into the hall.

She came a few minutes later with my whole family, Trish and Dez. But there was no sign of Austin...

Trish and Dez smiled when they saw. Trish was holding hands with Trish and Adam was side by side with Dez.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Trish said gently, which is way out of her nature!

I nodded even though it was a question that required talking.

Ashley suddenly burst into tears. Trish picked her up and tried to calm her but she couldn't be quiet.

"Shhh...it's ok Ashley I'm fine...Shhhh..." I reassured her, and that surprisingly worked. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. But then I frowned again. I really wanted to see Austin.

"Oh honey, are you OK?" My Dad said.

I nodded again.

Then I turned to Dez and told him to do something.

"Dez. Where's Austin, can you call him, I need to talk to him about something,"

Trish looked at me,

"Ally, where were you yesterday?" she asked.

_Oh no! I forgot to tell Trish about the date!_

"Ok heres the thing, Dallas asked me out and then I was so Happy But then I realised that it's gonna be a DOUBLE date with Jullianne and Austin since there dating And at the date I kept on looking at Austin and he kept on looking at me and then Julianne took it the wrong way so she locked me in a bathroom Stall and then Dallas called me on my phone but it got cut of and I don't think he heard me at all so I jumped out of the window and now you see the rest!"

I grasped for air and rested my head on the pillow.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa...WHOA! Dallas asked you out? Austin's Dating_ Jullianne?_ You fell out a window?" Trish gasped.

I nodded.

"OMG! Dez, call Austin. I'm gonna have a serious chat with him about going out with that backstabbing, finger twirling, puppy hating thief!" Trish yelled.

"How do you know she hates puppy's?"

"I don't, I just needed a 3rd thing, Dez, CALL Austin!"

Dez picked up his phone and started dialling Austin's number.

Austin's P.O.V.

I was playing a video game when my phone started ringing. The caller ID said it was Dez. I pressed the answer button and said hello.

"Austin! You have to come to the hospital now!"

"What? Why?"

"It's Ally! We'll explain later! Just come to the hospital! NOW!"

"What!" I said, shocked. "tell me what happened!"

"When Ally jumped out the window at the restaraunt, she crashed onto someone's roof and hit her head and fell onto the streets breaking her right leg and her left arm while twisting her right arm! She wants to talk to YOU about yesterday,You have to come!"

I dropped the phone and ran out of my house and to the hospital. . .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ally's P.O.V.

I was lying on the hospital bed, when Dez came back from calling Austin;He said that Austin is on his way here right now. I smiled. But on the inside I was a steaming fire of anger. Not with Austin, but with Julianne. I suffered ENOUGH with her name calling and continuous bullying, but now, this is getting out of hand.

Suddenly, the red hot anger, turned into sadness;Julianne has the whole school on her side. Even the teachers! I tried telling one of my teachers,but obviously, Julianne would say that I'M the one who's lying. And the teachers would believe HER because every single staff at school thinks that Julianne is a perfect little Angel and incapable of lying.

Trish noticed the look on my face and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing Trish I- it's nothing," I stuttered, not wanting her to get involved.

"Ally...Spill! Now!"

"Ok Ok! The thing is...I feel upset about what Julianne's doing. But When I go to school I'm gonna confront her about locking me In the sta-"

"No! There's a better way to deal with this...a little thing I like to call:Revenge!"

I smiled lightly at Trish, everybody BUT Julianne knows that Trish is really good at revenge! She'll never see what's comin' her way!

"What are you gonna do!?" Dez asked foolishly.

"It's a SECRET. I'm not telling any of you. After I get revenge, Julianne will think twice when she wants to mess with Ally Dawson! And me!"

I giggled.

But then, the door burst open and I saw Austin. . .

Austin's P.O.V.

I burst open the door and flew inside. There I saw Ally, with a half happy, half hurt look on her face. Trish was glaring at me and Dez was frowning. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Uhhhh-"

"AUSTIN MOON I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR DATING THAT BACKSTABBER OF A FRIEND JULIANNE ROBINSON!" Trish yelled at the top of lungs.

I threw my hands up in surrender but I had a cheeky grin on my face.

"WIPE THAT SMIRK OF YOUR FACE OR I'LL SLAP IT OFF!" Trish added.

That just made Ally laugh. Even Dez smiled a little.

"What do you mea- Ohhhhhhhhhh..." I said, remembering the whole reason were in this mess, "Ok listen Trish, I know that you and Ally dont like me dating Julianne but you'll just have to-"

"NO! AUSTIN, LOOK AT ALLY! LOOK AT HOW BAD AND BEATEN DOWN SHE LOOKS! I LOOK BETTER ON MY BAD HAIR DAYS!" Trish yelled again.

"Gee, thanks!" Ally said.

I was about to answer when Ally interrupted me.

"Trish just leave him alone. He's dating her because he LIKES her. It dousn't matter anyways...let's just forget that date ever happened-" Ally said, her voice cracking. She looked like she was about to cry her eyes out.

Trish's anger face softened and she sat down on the chair beside Ally.

"Ok, if that's what you want, but I'm still getting revenge on Julianne!"Trish said softly.

Ally nodded.

I looked at Ally and she looked at me. I quickly looked away. Trish giggled and I glared at her.

"Well ummm...me and Dez are gonna go outside and...explore the hospital while you too...'Talk' it out, see ya!"

With that, Everyone but me and ally cleared out of the room. I sat down on the chair Trish was on. I looked at Ally and both our eyes locked.

"Ummmmm...Austin? Where IS Julianne?"

"I _don't _know?" He said in a way that sounded like a question.

As if on cue, the door opened and you'll never ever EVER guess you was standing by the doorway...

Ally's P.O.V.

I watched in complete shock as _JULIANNE, _Wearing her pink summer dress and high heels, entered the room, walking as if she was a fashion model. She stopped when she was right next to the hospital bed I was in. And Austin was just as shocked as I was.

"Ummm...am I in the right place? I'm supposed to be in room 204B..."

"Ummm...This is 203A..."

"I stand corrected! But, first, Austi-Boo, why are you here with _Ally,_"

She said my name like it was something dirty. I almost rolled my eyes.

"Ummmm...Ally's hurt," Austin said without takin his eyes of me.

"Julianne, PLEASE, I need some peace and quiet, I thought you needed to be in room 204B, right?" I said as politely as I could.

She scowled.

"FYI, You can't tell ME what to do, 1st of all, I'm popular and you're a dork, 2nd, you wouldn't be here if you weren't clumsy and clueless!"

I gasped. Slowly and cautiously, I sat up in the bed and looked straight into Julianne's beady little eyes.

"No, I'm NOT clumsy and clueless. The whole reason I'm here is because of YOU. If you hadn't locked me up in that Stall, I wouldn't have fallen out the window and broken my arm and leg and my head WOULD NOT be throbbing. My right arm wouldn't be twisted and painful, and I wouldn't be so DEPPRESSED, Julianne I am DONE with you acting so mean, and conceded! Just leave me ALONE!"

I glared at her and then looked away. Her eyes twitched.

"T-That's not true! I'm never mean to you!" Julianne said.

"Oh really?"

"Y-Yes really! You're the one who started being mean in The first grade!"

"What?! No No no, YOU started being mean in the first grade!"

"Girls! What the heck happened in the first grade?" Austin asked.

Julianne started talking. She had better tell him the truth.

"We were all friends, me, Trish and Ally, We did everything together. But one day, Trish and Ally started doing stuff WITHOUT me. And I started to feel like a 3rd Wheel..." Julianne trailed off.

My eyes widened.

"So THAT'S why you were mean? Couldn't you have just...I don't know, TOLD us that?! Me and Trish suffered 9 Years of your DRAMA! And all that time, you could have told us how you feel, you decided to watch us SUFFER," I said with my voice cracking.

My eyes were filling with tears but I used every single strength in my body to hold them back. But two were already rolling down my cheeks freely.

Julianne suddenly smiled. Yep, she ACTUALLY _smiled._

"Yes! I don't care about you OR Trish. You made me feel left out now it's you're turn to suffer!" she snapped.

"I AM suffering and I have been for the past 9 years!" I spat back.

She rolled her eyes at me and took out her phone. Austin was just standing there, shocked at both of us.

It looked as if Julianne was texting.

"There! Party at my house this weekend! Everyone is invited! Even the NERDS! But Ally,your NOT invited!And you Austi-Bo-"

"Don't call me Austi-Boo! Were through! After what you've done to Ally, I realised dating you was a mistake!" Austin said to Julianne.

I gasped. Julianne just Un-Invited me to her party and Austin just broke up with Her!

Julianne's smirk was swiped of her face, literally!

"What?! FINE! BTW, Ally, I change my mind, You ARE invited to my party this weekend! Bye!" With that she stormed out of the room, leaving me and Austin alone, again.

* * *

**Julianne's P.O.V.**

I don't believe it! Austin just broke up with ME!

But, I'm gonna get EVEN. With Ally. I invited her to my party and I'm gonna embarrass her there! The whole school is gonna witness something they'll never forget!

Soon, Ally is gonna be even more un-popular than the Geeks and Nerds. She is already a dork!

Beware Ally! Beware!

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I guess I AM invited to that Party. But I'm not going!

Why?

Because Julianne is probably gonna do something to me at that party!

Thats why!

But the thing that shocks me most is that Austin just broke up with Julianne!

I don't know whether to be happy or Scared!

Austin was staring at me now. And its starting to creep me out...

"Sorry, for everything,"Austin started, "I shouldn't have believed Julianne when she said that you hate me and all,"

I smiled.

I was about to answer when Trish and Dez burst in through the door.

"You'll never guess who we just saw! JULIANNE! And she invited me and Dez to her PARTY!" Trish yelled, "Something's telling me that she's planning something..."

"She DEFINETELY is!" I said to all 3 of them.

"Well...I have a plan, but to make it work we have to go to the party. We're gonna give Julianne a taste of her own medicine!"

We all nodded at Trish.

Team Austin is gonna make Julianne wish she was never born!

"Alright...Here's what We have to do..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ally's P.O.V.

A week passed by pretty fast; I finally got out of the hospital, but Dr D. Diamond said I couldn't go to school for at least a week. So I'm stuck at home for 5 days and a weekend doing absolutely _Nothing. _But Trish has been keeping me company and she tells me all of the juicy gossip that's going on at school. And there's A Lot of Juicy gossip. They should call it Gossip High instead of Ridgway High!

Apparantly, on Monday, Julianne made a long, boring, 30 minute speech about her party on Saturday:

"I just want to thank you ALL, For being YOU! Ridgway High is a place filled with dreamers, and I'm sure all of those dreams will become reality. Of course non of YOU will be as Amazing as ME! But a close second! Anyway, to celebrate Ridgway High's Student Body, I'm throwing a Party at my House this weekend! Each and every one of you is invited. And some of you...Shall we say...Socially Challenged Individuals might experience what a Glamourous Party is like!"

And on Tuesday, Julianne was handing out the invitations with the addresses on them. Trish gave me mine. They were the lightest shade of Pink (Her Favourite colour, Still!) with a Satin Dark Pink ribbon tied into a bow in the middle. Inside, was the invitation; It said:

_Dear Ally,_

_You're Welcome to my party on Saturday 18th May, Make sure to bring a Gift and wear something more stylish than what you USUALLY wear! It's gonna be Fabulous!_

_-Julianne:)_

I couldn't believe she said that my outfits aren't USUALLY stylish! I just KNOW she wants to embarrass me at her Party! I feel it!_  
_

On Wednesday, Julianne and her Wannabe Friends Performed a song in front of Everybody. And Mrs. Evans, the Drama and Music Teacher, thought it was 'Just Splended!'. She sang a song she wrote called 'Call Me Maybe' that she wrote herself. Trish said that through the whole song, Julianne was looking straight at Austin. Trish also said that Rumours are going Round the whole school that Austin Dumped Julianne.

On Thursday, The Volleyball Game Tournament took place; The Ridgway Raven's Vs. The West High Wolves. Ridgway Won! Thanks to Austin! Trish said that since Julianne is Head Cheerleader, she thinks that We won because of HER! Yeah right!

Finally, On Friday, Julianne made a scene in the Cafeteria just because there was a little ant was on the table! Unbelievable! Plus, Trish said everyone was buzzing about her party on Saturday.

Austin, Trish, Dez and I all met at the Sonic Boom on Friday after they got out of School. We were gonna talk about the plan Trish came up with. To be honest, she's pretty good at Revenge! We talked about the codes we were gonna use and what we had to do!

For Juliannes Gift, I just got her some Pink Lipstick. She does love Makeup!

"Ally, when you see Julianne and her Wannabe's, Use you're Wacky Talky and say 'The Chicken is in The nest' Twice. Got it?" Trish explained for the 5th time today.

I nodded and stood up, using my crutch. Since my left arm is broken, I can't have 2 Crutches. I had a cast on my leg and a cast on my left arm too.

Soon, Saturday came round. Trish came over to help me get ready. When she came, she was already dressed. She looked AWESOME!

She was wearing a Purple dress that was knee length and some black heels. Her Makeup was done Perfectly, she looked great!

After Trish helped me get ready, I looked in the mirror;Again, my outfit was really _Girly. _

I was wearing a pink Dress (Not too short and not too long) with a Ribbon Tied around the waist. A cute light pink headband was on my hair.

Trish said I looked Super Cute and Fantastic!

When Austin and Dez came to pick us up, Austin's mouth hung open.

"Wow...you...you...you...you..." Austin stuttered.

I suddenly got nervous.

"What is it? Do I look awful?!" I said, ashamed.

"No no no! You look...Amazing..." He said.

I looked down and blushed. Austin just said I looked AMAZING!

I couldn't describe how happy I felt!

Not because I 'Like' him or anything! Like how crazy would that be!


	8. Revenge is Sweet!

Chapter 8

Ally's P.O.V

The drive to the Party was full of chatter, giggling and laughs. Austin was driving, I was next to him in the passengers seat, and Trish and Dez were in the back. Through the whole ride, Trish and Dez were fighting about...Whatever it is they were fighting about this time!

Austin was looking straight at the road and I couldn't help but look at him from time to time. He looked SO adorable when he's focused! What am I saying!?

Lately, I've been feeling weird about Austin...I keep having dreams about him...and me...You know...

And I can't stop thinking about him and his Big Chocolate brown eyes and Full pink lip's. He's Perfectly Imperfect.

Ever since he broke up with Julianne, I felt weird and whenever I'm with Austin, I feel butterflies in my stomach. A whole SWARM of Butterflies.

But I can't _Like_ him, Right?

* * *

When we got to the Julianne's house, the Party was In Full Swing. Music was playing really loud with Jessie J songs, the tables were filled with Sweets and Treats, and everyone was having fun. My mouth was in an 'O' Shape. Her house is HUGE! My whole room could fit in the Bathroom!

Austin didn't look that shocked. Probably cuz he's already been to her house when they were dating.

Suddenly, Julianne beamed and came over with her BFF, Jessie;

"Oh! You guy's are here! Ally! You look...GGGGGRREEAAATTTT..." She said as if I was dressed as a ketchup bottle!

"Hey Julianne, y-you're Party is...GGGGGGGRRRRREEEAAAATTTT..." I mocked.

"For now!" Trish whispered In my ear.

But she wasn't having any of it. She glared at me.

"You should at least be greatful that I invited you to my party!" she yelled, then she whispered in my ear, "This is a party that you'll NEVER forget..." it was quiet, but still harsh. I KNEW what she meant by that...

She walked over to the front of the house and took the Mic. She smiledsat everyone and winked at Austin. Austin just rolled hos eyes.

"Hello everyone and Welcome to my Party! I hope you're all having fun! Now, we're in for a real treat! Please welcome to the stage...Ally Dawson!"

I froze. Oh. No. She. DIDN'T!

She smirked at me. She knows I have Stage Fright. And she knows I can't go on stage without _Puking._

I didn't DARE move. No way was I going up there. Soon, all eyes were on ME.

"C'mon! Don't you wanna come up here?" she asked,innocently. I shook my head slowly.

She came over to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stage/The Front, Harshly.

Once we were there, she shoved the mic up my hand and left me up there, alone.

"Ummmm...uh...ummm...ummmm...uhhhh...ummmm...uhhhh...um...um...um...uh..."

That was all that came out of my mouth.

"What's up Dawson? Cat got you're tounge?" Julianne said. Everyone burst out laughing. Everyone except Trish, Austin and Dez who were glaring at Julianne.

I kept chanting something in my head;_ Don't Cry! Don't Cry! Don't Cry!_

But it was too late. Tears rolled down My cheeks, making the mascara smudge;And of course, that made everyone laugh HARDER.

I couldn't take it anymore!

I stormed of the stage and ran out of Juliannes house.

Away from JuliannAdams everyone at that party.

Not just that,

I'm gonna leave Ridgway High, and NEVER come back.

* * *

_**Meanwhile At The Party...**_

_****_Trish's P.O.V.

I glared at Julianne who was Laughing her Behind of with everyone else. Ally left the party 2 minutes ago.

"Austin! Go behind Ally while I teach that Girl a lesson! Dez- You just...Stand there and do nothing..." I said. Austin nodded and went out To find Ally. Dez nodded.

"AWESOME SAUCE!" he said. Man I hate him!

I marched over to Julianne.

"Hey! Julianne! Get you're Stinky Butt over here, NOW!"

Everyone immediately stopped laughing, looked at Julianne, and burst out laughing again.

Julianne glared at me and walked over.

"What," Julianne spat at me. If looks could kill, I'd be looooong gone.

"This is what,"

I got the cake that was on the table behind me and SPLAT! All over Julianne's face!

Julianne gasped.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she yelled.

"Oh, I'm not done yet..."

I grabbed the Orange Squash and poured it all over Julianne. She gasped again, but this time because the Squash is cold.

"STOP!" She Yelled again.

But I wasn't done yet.

I got the tray of CupCakes and dropped it on Julianne. Done.

I took some Iceing of Julianne and licked it.

"Ummmmm...Revenge IS sweet..." I said, making everyone laugh even Harder than ever Before!

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I ran and ran and ran and ran like there's no tomorrow. My breathing got heavier and My heart beat got faster with every step. But I didn't stop running.

"Ally?" Said a familiar voice behind me, "Are you OK?"

* * *

_**Hey Guy's! I'm so Grateful for all the AWESOME reviews you guys are Giving me! I'm so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry that this Chapter is RIDICULOUSLY Short! You'll have to wait until to tomorrow to find out who that 'Familiar' person is (even though it's completely Obvious!). Bye Guy's!**_

**-AusllyForever**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ally's P.O.V.

I spun around and saw _him. _My Music Partner and Best Friend. The person who's always there when I need a shoulder to cry on. Suddenly, I didn't want to leave Ridgway so much. Because of _him._

Austin.

I let a tear roll down my cheek.

"Oh Ally," Austin said as he came over and wrapped his arms around me. It felt warm with his body pressed against mine.

He pulled away and faced me.

"Alls, don't be sad. Everyone knows that Julianne is a terrible and conceded person, don't let her get to you," He said sweetly, making my heart skip a beat.

"Austin, you don't understand, she hates me and she always has. And the more I ignore her, the more she's mean to me," I said, looking down at the concrete we were standing on, "And she's always trying to make me jealous by flirting with you," I added, feeling less nervous with every word. But then I realised what I just said.

Austin smirked.

"Wait...how does flirting with me make you Jealous?" He asked with the grin still plastered on his face.

"I don't know...It just does..." I said.

I looked down again, suddenly Interested in my shoes.

Thoughts rushed through my mind.

Before my Mum died, she used to say that When you want something, you should never give up until you get it. She said to follow our dreams no matter what other people say. I was already doing that with Austin.

When my mum did die, I was only 9, Adam was 6, and Ashley was just 5 months old. We were all crying our eyes out.

Sometimes, I go to the Graveyard and visit her. I talk about all my problems and stuff that's going on. Even though it might sound stupid since she can't hear me, it always makes me feel a lot better.

"Austin?"

"Yea,"

"I have to go somewhere...on a...walk..." I said.

"Sure, you can meet us back at Sonic Boom," He replied.

I nodded and then went.

I wasn't lying, I'm actually going on a walk...to the graveyard...

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

I was Curious and Suspicious as I watched her go on her "Walk". Questions rushed through my mind.

Where was she going?

Why is she going there?

What is she going to do there?

When is she coming back?

And a million more questions I still have!

I started debating in my mind on whether I should follow her or just mind my own business.

I decided to follow her and see where she's going...

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

As I was walking through the Garden that lead to the Graveyard, I had a feeling that someone was watching me...but IT IS a GRAVEYARD, you always get those feeling around here...Right?

Once I got to the Grave's, I went over to my mum's.

On the front, it said:Victoria Marie Dawson.

I sat down by it and started talking.

"Mum, a lot has happened since the last visit and...I needed to talk to you about something. It's about Austin. H-He's my Music Partner and...He was dating Julianne but he broke up with her...and since then, I've been feeling...weird...about Austin...NOT because I like him. A few weeks ago, we went on a Double Date, Me and Dallas and Austin and Julianne. I felt weird about it but...I couldn't say no. When we were there, Julianne locked me in a Stall and I fell out of the window. My leg is starting to heal and my arm is already better so I don't need a cast anymore, but it does hurt a little when I move it up and down. This might sound like a weird question to ask but...What do I do?"

I sat there, motionless, as If I was waiting for her to answer. I shut my eyes and let the tears trickle down my face. I didn't even try and wipe them away. What's the point?

Suddenly, I heard someone behind me. I immediately turned around and saw Austin...

I opened my mouth to speak but Nothing came out. It was as if I lost my voice, But I knew it was still there.

Austin looked at me.

"Ally, you didn't tell me that you're mum died..." He said softly. Then he came over to me and sat beside me.

"I know...I didn't know HOW to tell you..." I said, my voice cracking. He took test issue out of his pocket and gave it to me. I took it out of his hand and wiped my eyes.

He pulled me in for a hug before I realised something.

I pulled away.

"Austin...how long were you standing there?" I asked him.

He smiled at me.

"Long enough to hear everything you said,"

I couldn't help but smile back even though I started getting nervous.

Austin started Ruffling my hair, I loved it when he did that.

I loved so many things about him.

But we're just friends...Nothing more.

And we never will be more...

Right?

. . .

* * *

_**There! So sorry it's short. Review and tell me what you think. I know it's kind of a lame chapter bit I'm having writers block. Thanks for reading!**_

_**-AusllyForever**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ally's P.O.V.

Today, I had to go to the hospital again for a checkup. My leg is starting to get better, but I still have the cast on it;So they have to see if its OK to take it off. My dad had to go to a Guitar Convention so I had to bring Trish with me instead, And she was happy to come.

Her Mum gave us a ride to the Hospital. Even though it's only about 10 minutes away, it felt like an hour.

Trish was Talking through the whole ride. I wasn't really listening since I had this HUGE headache.

". . . So then I said 'Oh no you didn't' and she said-"

"We're here!" I said, cutting Trish off.

We both got out of the car, said bye to Trish's mum and then entered the White Painted Building.

As soon as we got in, the Nurse recognised me. She smiled at both of us. She was wearing a normal Nurse's outfit just like Last time, but there was something different about her this time...

"Hello, Are you here for you're Checkup?" she said Politely.

I nodded and smiled.

She looked at Trish and back at me.

"Is this you're friend?" she smiled again.

I nodded, "Yes, is she aloud to come in with me?" I asked.

"Of course. As long as its only one person,"

I nodded again.

The nurse told us to sit down in the Waiting Area until The Dr comes and gets us. We both said ok and sat down in one of the chairs. I sighed. I couldn't wait to get this cast of my leg. Trish took out her phone and started Texting. She would start giggling from time to time. That didn't bother me. But it DID bother me when she would start Laughing. ABNORMALLY Loudly!

She would start yelling things like:"OMG! THAT'S SO FUNNY!" Or "HA HA HA! YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

Its REALLY starting get on my nerves.

And I'm not alone;She was starting to get some rude stares from people that were also in the waiting room with us. Sometimes I had to nudge her so she would QUIT IT.

(But that didn't work)

I started getting really pissed off by now. So I snatched the phone out of Trish's Manicured hands and put it in my bag.

"I'll give it back to you LATER," I whispered. She crossed her arms.

"Ok Ok," she mumbled.

Everyone started Mouthing Thank you's and Finally's everywhere.

5 minutes later, The Doctor called out my name.

"Miss Allyson Dawson?"

Me and Trish stood up and went into the Hospital room, it was the same one I had last time.

"Alright, Allyson, could you lie down on the Bed," he said to me. I nodded.

"Yes Dr but, you can call me Ally," I said.

He nodded and came over to the bed.

"Alright Ally, we will check to see if you're Fit to take off this cast,"

"Yes Dr,"

Trish was sat down in the chair in the corner, twiddling her thumbs.

I closed my eyes and hoped- No no no...PRAYED that I don't have to wear the cast anymore...

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

I went over to Dez's house today so we could play the new Video Game. My mum says I'm spending WAY too much time Playing 'Space Invaders' instead of doing my math homework;But me and Dez both agreed that that's the most RIDICULOUS thing we've ever heard!

I knocked on his door and Dez opened straight away. I almost asked him if he was waiting near the door but...I really didn't have time.

"Sup Dez!" I said and we did our Handshake.

"Oh Nothing! So...did you get the Video game?" Dez asked.

I looked at him weirdly. Isn't that the whole reason we're here?!

"Ummmm...yea!"

"AWESOME SAUCE!"

I rolled my eyes at my Crazy But Loveable Best Friend.

While we played the Video Game, Dez started asking me WEIRD questions.

"So Austin...What's you're Favourite Pizza Topping?"

"Why do you need to know THAT?" I asked him.

"Ok fine! What's you're favourite Number beetween 1 and a million?"

"5"

"Ohhhhh...5...I bet _Ally _likes 5..."

I rolled My eyes.

"What's you're point?" I asked him. How did playing a video game turn into talking about Ally?!

"My point Is, that I know that YOU like Ally..."

My eyes widened.

"WHAT?! NO! I DON'T LIKE ALLY! WERE JUST FRIENDS!"

Dez smiled.

"Deny all you want Austin...But I'm you're best friend, I know EVERYTHING about you,"

I rolled my eyes again.

"-1st-_I don't like Ally like that-_2nd-_Even if I did, she likes Dallas anyways,"_

It was Dez's turn to roll his eyes at me.

"Dude, She obviously likes you back, but you're never gonna know for sure if you keep denying you're feelings,"

I hate to admit it, but Dez was right.

I did like Ally. More than Friends.

She's Smart, Talented, Beautiful-_Scratch that-_She's **_Gorgeous_**.

But she Obviously still likes Dallas...

"Fine, you're...R-Right...I DO like Ally. But what's the point, she still likes Dallas," I said sadly.

"You'll see...You guys will be dating in no time!" Dez said happily.

I rolled my eyes again before we both carried on playing The Video Game.

But I kept on thinking about what Dez said. . .

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

Me and Trish happily got out of the Hospital. Dr Diamond said that I can take if cast, so here I am! WITHOUT a cast on my leg OR my hand! It's as if nothing had happened!

"Weeeeeelllllll...Where's my phone..." Trish said. I rolled my eyes. She can't live without that thing for 5 minutes.

I dug inside my bag and found her phone. She took it, more like SNATCHED it out of my Hand and started texting again. She might be VERY annoying, but you Gotto love er'!

Dad said he'd come and pick us up after the Guitar Convention, so we waited for him to come.

After 20 Looooooong Minutes of Trish's obnoxiously loud laughing and yelling, My dad FINALLY got here. I sighed in relief.

We both got into the car and Dad drove off. I closed my eyes and Relaxed. Nothing could bother me when I got home. No more annoying Siblings and no mo-

"YES! THAT'S AWESOME!" Trish yelled for the 19th time since the 5 minutes we've been in The car.

"Trish, what is Awesome!" I asked, annoyed.

"I just asked my mum if I could stay over at you're house tonight and she said, and I repeat:OK!" Trish said with excitement written all over her face.

I smiled.

"Dad! Can Trish stay over tonight?" I asked.

"If it's Ok with her Mum, it's Ok with me," he answered.

Trish squealed!

"YAY US!" Trish said, then added seriously, "I need to talk to you about something,"

I nodded but I was slightly curious...

When we finally got to my house, Me and Trish went to my room. Her mum came over with some Pajamas and a toothbrush (Along with a bag of Makeup and ALL of Trish's cloths that Trish told her to bring).

I gasped when I saw Trish's Suitcase!

"Trish! Its not like you're MOVING IN! Why'd you bring all you're cloths?" I said, shocked.

"These aren't ALL my cloths, its just most off my cloths since I could only bring a little bit, and I don't know what I'm Gonna wear tomorrow. I dont pick my outfit the day before like some obsessive Freak!" Trish laughed.

I rolled my eyes. oh Trish...

BAM BAM BAM!

Someone was knocking on my bedroom door.

"What!" I yelled.

"ALLY! It's me! Open the &£-: DOOR!" Adam yelled through the door.

I marched over to the door and swung it open. There stood Adam with an angry look on his face.

"What do you Want Adam!?" I asked angrily.

"I HEARD that you and Trish are having a Sleepover, you better not make ANY noise...Or else..." Adam said with a Fake Scary Voice.

"Is that supposed to scare me...Cuz at the moment, I'm not feeling scared," I said to him. He rolled his eyes and went back to his room. I smiled in victory.

"What was that about?" Trish said.

"don't worry about it," I said, but then remembered Trish saying she needed to talk to me about something earlier, "So, what was it you needed to talk to me about," I asked, though it sounded like a statement.

She smiled at me, making me smiled back.

"I'm glad you asked, it's about...Austin..." Trish said. I blinked.

"Austin? What about Austin?"

"I know you like him Ally, don't bother denying it," Trish said with a Mischevious smile.

"WHAT! I DONT LIKE AUSTIN! WERE JUST FRIENDS!" I yelled.

"Oh Come on! You guys have a lot in common! Like the fact that you both LOVE music. And how you both play lots of instruments! What's you're favourite number between 1 and a Million?" Trish asked.

"5" I said simply.

"I bet Austin likes 5..." Yrish said with a Goo-Goo Voice. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ally...think about it...What's been happening since Austin broke up with Julianne?" she asked.

I thought about it for a second.

"I-I couldn't stop thinking about Austin..." I said in barely a whisper. She smiled at me.

It all started to make sense. I didn't realise it when he was dating her because I knew it was wrong. But now they broke up, it's not so wrong anymore...

All those times I was denying it to myself because I knew it would never happen in a Million and One years...

But I still refuse to believe it...No way do I like Austin. We're only Friends. BEST friends. And nothing...Not even Julianne...can change that...

"Trish...can we just forget about This..." I said, " Please..."

Her face softened. She nodded and I smiled lightly.

We carried on doing fun girly stuff like Manicures and Pedicures, doing each others makeup with blind folds on and all that fun stuff.

But I couldn't get Austin out of my head.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

After I played 3 and half hours of Video Games With Dez, I decided to go home. Through the whole ride, I couldn't get Ally out of my head.

How Her big brown eyes would Sparkle when she's happy and how her skin shines when she's in the Sun. But she'll never like me like that anyways. . .

I pulled up near my house and checked the time. 5:00pm. Great. I collapsed onto my bed and closed my eyes. why does everything have to be SO complicated? Why can't I just click my fingers and everything I Need would be there. Like Ally. But I won't call her now. I'll just hang out with her tomorrow at the Sonic Boom.

I sighed.

Suddenly, my mum just BARGED into my room without any warning. Now I know how Ally feels when we ignore her keep out sign!

"Hello Honey, remember, we're having dinner early today, at 5:30pm since you're farther has to sleep very early for his important mee-"

"I know mum! You told me like...6 times!" I said, annoyed.

She smiled and got out of my room.

"Thank you!" I said to myself.

* * *

The Next Day,

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up to Trish's loud Snoring. I giggled lightly. I silently stood up and crept into the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth then came out again. I quickly picked out my outfit and wore it. Then went to wake Trish.

"Trish," I whispered quietly, Nothing. "Trish, wake up," I said a little louder. Nothing again.

"TRISH GET UP NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What! WHO DIED!" Trish woke up, startled.

"That's what you get for being a heavy sleeper!" I laughed. She rolled her eyes and got dressed while I went downstairs for breakfast. I wasn't really hungry so I just took a Granola Bar and some Juice.

Me and Trish decided to go to school together since it's Monday.

We said bye to everyone and went out the door.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

As soon as we got into the School Building, everyone's eyes were on ME. I guess It's something to do with the Party at Juliannes house...

I could hear some people giggle at how 'Ugly my outfit is' Or 'How Stupid I am'.

But I decided to just do the Mature thing And ignore them.

My first class is English, then Math and Science followed by French. The Problem is that Julianne is in ALL those classes at the same time as ME.

This is gonna be a loooooooooooong day...

* * *

When school was finally over (Yay!), I went to work my shift at Sonic Boom. I was nervous cuz Austin's Always there, and after what Trish said Yesterday, it might be a little...Awkward.

I entered the Store and Put up the 'Open' sign.

"Hey Ally! What's up!" Austin said as he came over to me.

I smiled nervously.

"Ummmm...Nothing...just-just chillin', like all the cool kids do, and-and r-reading a B-book..." I stuttered. He looked at me weirdly but then shrugged it off.

"So, I thought that when you finish you're shift we could...write a song...W-Would that be O-Ok..." he said...Nervously. Which is weird cuz Austin Moon NEVER gets nervous...

"Ummmm...Sure, you can wait for me up in the Practise room," I said while dusting the Trumpets. He nodded and went up there.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

I waited up in the Practise Room for Ally. I was really nervous. And I NEVER get Nervous!

2 Hours later, Ally FINALLY came. And she had an apologetic look on her face. I could never stay mad at her.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would take that long..." She said.

I smiled.

"It's Ok, so shall we write a song..."

She nodded and we got to work...

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"Finally! yea! We finished the song!" I said in excitement. We finally finished the song that Austin is gonna sing in the Jamathon.

"WooHoo!" Austin yelled, but in a happy way.

Suddenly, time stopped. I was looking at Austin and Austin was looking at me. AllwWe had to do was lean in a little closer and our lips would be touching.

Then, I realised something...

"Austin...Willbyou Excuse me for a second?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, not taking his eyes of me.

I stood up and left the Practise room to call Trish.

"Hello Trish?...Yes...sorry for waking you up from you're nap...But I think you're right...I DO have a crush on Austin..."

* * *

_**THERE! Do you guys know how long it took me to write this? 3 hours! But it was worth it! Some of you wanted the Chapters to be longer so here you go! I hope this is long enough. PLZ review and tell me what you think! Sorry for any Mistakes or Spellings! **_

-_**AusllyForever**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So sorry I didn't update for SO long! I just didn't get enough inspiration or ideas. You know, that feeling where at first you're so excited to start a new story and everyone's gonna love but then you stop getting ideas and you just wanna get the story over with? That's how I feel!**

**But I watched a new episode yesterday and this idea came to me! I hope you guys like it and I will be updating everyday from now on!**

**Enjoy!;D**

* * *

Chapter 11

Ally's P.O.V.

_Tuesday,_

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_Austin. Even his name gives me swarms of butterflies. It's hard to believe that just yesterday, we were 2 Best Friends writing a hit song together. And now, I admitted to Trish and myself that I have a humongous crush on him._

_But the thing that hurts me most is that he might not like me back. And besides, have I given him a reason to like me? No. He likes cheerleaders and Blonde girls. Not boring brunette's with absolutely NO sense of humour. Well...I do have a sense of humour, but mine is different to Austin's. WERE different. He likes Pancakes, I like pickles, He's Cool and Collected when there's a crises, I chew on a stand of my hair! SEE?! But it doesn't matter, I'll just have to get over him since it will never happen. It breaks my heart but I'll try._

_Love, (Not really)._

_A heartbroken and upset,_

_Ally,_

* * *

I sighed and shut my songbook before putting it in the large pocket of my bag pack. While I was zipping my bag, I saw Julianne and her Wannabe's coming over to ME. I started a debate on my mind on whether I should ignore her and carry on with my life (Mature Choice), or totally make a fool of myself and wet my pants (Immature Choice).

I decided to pretend I didn't see her. That girl can be fooled by anyTHING or anyONE. But sadly, I was too little too late...

Julianne was giggling to her friends about something, when she saw me, she burst out laughing for some reason...

"What?" I said as "Politely" as I possibly could.

She scowled and put her hands on her hips. She looked me up and down as if I was wearing last years fashions.

"That," she answered. I looked down at my shoes and saw that there was a bit of loo role stuck to my shoe! I didn't know whether to thank Julianne or yell at her. So I did both...NOT the smartest choice; It ended up like THIS:

"THANK YOU!" I half yelled. Julianne and her 3 Wannabe friends; Chelsea, Jannet and Laura all exchanged confused glances. To avoid further embarrassment, I shut my locker door closed and went to Algebra (Don't worry, I took of the Loo role!). Schools only just started, and I can already feel that this is gonna be a bad day...

* * *

I was right! This has been the worst day EVER!

Why? Because I'm an idiot! That's why!

Julianne's is just as guilty as I am so she has NO excuse.

Right now I'm at the Principals Office, I've NEVER been sent to the Principals Office unless it was to help him mark test papers! That's right! I help the Principal mark TEST PAPERS!

Here's what happened...

_**Flashback**_

_I was getting ready for Gym Class when Algebra was over, I hate Gym. Mainly cuz I'm terrible at it. It was the ONLY class I ever got bad grades on. I wore my T-Shirt and Shorts that we normally wear for Gym and went outside. I was the first of the girls to get ready. Trish wasn't there since she doesn't take Gym on Tuesdays. Oh how I envy her. On the way out to the field, I heard talking coming from the Changing room's, I wanted to just ignore it but I was tempted to listen. I'm not one to eavesdrop but before I knew it, my ears were glued to the closed Changing Room door... "Its SO obvious Ally Such-A-Dork Dawson is crushing on Austin...You should see how she drools when she looked at him!" Julianne Told the girls as I gasped. She knows about my little (HUGE) crush on Austin? "And it's also obvious that Austin is crushing on ME!" Julianne said excitedly. I rolled my eyes. Even though I know Austin doesn't have a crush on me, I also know he doesn't have a Crush on HER. "We'll need a plan to make me and Austin back together before Ally gets involved, and, make her realise that this is REALITY, not some Romance Novel!" She laughed and all the other girls laughed along with her, "And, Ally is gonna get kicked out of school if my plan works, she'll fall for it like she did with Austin!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. That Devil! I thought. Even the Actual Devil couldn't put up with her! I backed away from the door and ran onto the field. I was thinking of one very obvious yet not-easy-to-answer question:What is her plan? Her, meaning Julianne. I sat down with everyone else near Coach Sammons, my mind spinning. "Alright class!" The Coach blows his whistle and gets everyone's attention. " Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah, Blah Blah Blah, Ok? Blah Blah," was all I could really hear Coach Sammons say, but I was gonna get a bad grade anyways...everyone stood up and Julianne finally got changed and came out with everyone else. I suddenly lost it and yelled at Julianne: "NO JULIANNE YOU CAN'T GET ME KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL!WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?" I was shocked by my own words and tone, but I meant every letter of every word. Julianne stared at me weirdly. So did everyone else. Suddenly, Coach Sammons went over to the Supply Teacher and they started talking, more like whispering. I bet they were discussing on whether they would take me to hospital or just get the nurse. "Ally, what was that?" The Coach asked. I froze. Uh-Oh. "Ummm..." I stuttered. And the next thing I knew I was sitting outside the Principles Office, still wearing my Gym Cloths, with a sad and urgent look on my face reading;Help!_

_**End of Flashback**_

__I started pacing back & forth waiting for Principal Fisher to let me in. What have I done. But Julianne is JUST as guilty as me so why isn't she here?! Obviously Coach Sammons gave her another chance and she made up a Big Fat Lie saying something bad things about me! You never know what goes on in that mind of hers. . .

"Allyson? Please come on," Principal Fisher gestured for me to come in. I gave a shaky breath and entered his Office. Here goes...

"PRINCIPAL FISHER IT WASN'T MY FAULT JULIANNE AND HER WANN- I MEAN FRIENDS WERE MAKING A PLAN TO KICK ME OUT OF SCHOOL YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME PLEASE I BEG YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Allyson, you're not in trouble," Principal Fisher said, surprising me a little.

"I'm not?"

"No, we just want to know what happened between you and Julianne, you're both very good girls, why don't you get along?" He said. I sighed. Everyone thinks Julianne is a good girl.

"Nothing, I just lost it cuz I overheard her talking in the changing rooms and...I thought she'd do something...Sorry," I apologised. He smiled and told me I'm free to go and get changed.

Well, on the Plus side, I don't need to finish Gym Class today!

But on the Minus side, Everyone believes Juliannes Fake Story.

* * *

When the Final Bell rang, signalling the end of a Chaotic day, I couldn't have been happier.

I raced to my Locker and my mind went blank for a second. What was my combination again? Oh yeah! I opened my locker and gathered my things, but then I realised something...Wheres My Songbook?

I left it in the middle of my English and Math books, but it wasnt there...

My Songbook was gone...

* * *

**_Sorry for making it short! This is all I could think off and I had to stop it here! PLZ don't hurt me! #Hides behind curtains#_**

_**Review and the next chapter will be up tomorrow! Sorry!**_

_**-AusllyForever**_


	12. Whodunit?

**Hey guys! ;D I decided to update today since I've got nothing better to do. I'm in a REALLY good mood, so this is gonna be a long Chapter! I won't make it SO long that you're eyes bulge out of their sockets when you're done reading, I'll make it slightly Long. If you know what I mean!**

**Anyways, Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Ally's P.O.V.

My heart stopped. '_Where's My Book?!' _Were the only 3 words rushing though my mind. Also another 3 words; _Why Why Why!? _The only other time I lost my book was When Austin got a Gig on TV. Austin and Dez found it and read the part about my crush on Dallas. But they thought I had a crush on Aus- Oh you know the story!

I literally _Trashed _my locker looking for my book. There were pieces of paper sprawled all over the floor and in my locker, my school book's were all over the place, and my bag was absolutely EMPTY cuz everything in it was on the floor! This is bad! It's my Diary and Journal and Songbook ALL rolled into one. I write all my personal stuff in there, if anyone reads it I. Will. Die!

'Ok, Ally, Calm down...' I Told Myself, 'Just go to the Lost & Found and see if it's there, if it's not, look around the school and ask someone, it has to be around here somewhere...' The voice in my mind is strangely convincing, so I cleaned up my locker and put everything in my bag, then headed to the Lost & Found...

Even though School's over, the Office and the Lost & Found are always open until 4:30, so I had half an hour to look for my book. The hallways were empty, the only noise was coming from the School Auditorium; Dance Practise. I walked passed the Classrooms and into the Office, where the Lost & Found is held.

When I got in, no one was in sight except for Mrs. Grimwade, the teacher who works here. I walked over to her and asked her if she's seen my book.

"Umm, Good Afternoon Mrs. Grimwade, uh, has anyone found a brown leather book that has a 'A' stitched on the front? If they have, it's mine," I told her. She simply smiled, putting a glint of hope inside of me...Maybe I will find my book after all... "Well...Someone did find a brown book lying around in the library with no owner, maybe it belongs to you, let me go and find it..." She replied, getting out of her chair.

I waited and waited and waited for Mrs. Grimwade for almost 22 minutes! Until she _Finally _came back with a Leather brown book in her hands!

"Is this it?" she asked. I took it out of her hands while smiling, when I realised, it wasn't mine...

It was an old book about 'Moby Dick'! In my head, I was like; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But on the outside; "Ummmm...Mrs. Grimwade, this isn't mine..."

She frowned.

"Well I'm sorry dear, well we're about to close, how about you look around the school and come back tomorrow if you still haven't found it, Ok?" She said, rubbing my back with her hand. I nodded and went out the door.

_'What do I do?!' _I Told Myself Urgently. I could have lost it forever this time! And I mean FOREVER! It can't be in Sonic Boom because the last time I saw it, it was in my locker, and it can't be in any of my classes because...I just know they aren't!

I sighed deeply and retraced my steps from earlier today;

**_Important Events From Earlier Today:_**

**_1. First, I wrote a diary/Songbook entry about Austin._**

**_2. I saw Julianne and her friends, and they TOTALLY Embarrassed me by spotting the loo role stuck to my shoe..._**

**_3. I shut my locker and went to class._**

**_4. I went to Gym Class but ended up going to The Principals Office._**

**_5. I came back to my locker and my boom was gone._**

That's it. That's all that happened. It doesn't PROVE anything, does it. It's not like someone could have just, opened up my locker and, stole my book, right!

Wait a minute! Maybe that IS what happened!

Maybe someone opened my locker somehow and took my Songbook out and started reading it. It could be possible...

I wrote a list of all the people who could have taken my book:

_**Suspects:**_

_**Julianne Robinson; Cheerleader, President of the Drama Club, Very Popular.**_

_**Chelsea White; (Julianne's Wannabe Friend) Cheerleader, Member Of Drama Club, Also Popular.**_

_**Kimberly Adams; (Julianne's OTHER Wannabe Friend) Cheerleader, Member Of Drama Club, Also Popular.**_

That was all I could think of. There the only 3 people who would even THINK about take my book. Specially Julianne.

I started looking for my book all around the school; The library, The school canteen, Every Classroom, I asked all the teachers, went into every room that WASN'T locked, I even checked the Girls Toilets and asked a boy to check the guys toilets! That's how bad I wanted my book! REAL BAD!

* * *

I Decided to get out of School (Since Dad must be getting worried!) and look for it tomorrow. I walked out of the building and headed in the direction to my house. I live very close to the school so I don't have to be up that early on- Don't Get distracted Ally!

I opened the door using my keys and got in.

Hmmm, guess I was wrong. Dad didn't Look a bit worried, he was watching the Soccer game while Adam played video games and Ashley played dollies. Wow. What a family (Sarcastic).

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my room. I shut the door and leaned against it. Why does life HAVE to be so complicated? Why? WHY? It's like the World HATES me!

I sighed loudly and walked over to my bed and threw my bag on the side. I was way to tired to get dressed into my home cloths. So I just lied there, staring at the ceiling, doing nothing. My life will be over if I don't find my book! Scratch that- My life is already over!

I'm really desperate to find my book!

How desperate?

REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY

DESPERATE!

* * *

Wednesday

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up at 6:30am in the morning a nervous wreck. At first I thought it was all just a dream, and I didn't lose my book, that I'd find it in my bag. Then I'd write down about my "Crazy Dream" and look back at it and laugh. But life can never be that easy. . .

These times, I wish Austin was here to comfort me and help me find my book. Then he'd tell me that everythings gonna be OK and no one will read all my personal stuff and my secrets (Specially the part about me having a crush on him!). But that cheesy stuff only happens in the movies.

I stayed up for 1 hour staring at the ceiling and thinking about where my book could be. I looked all over the school and it's absolutely nowhere to be found!

I got out of bed silently and crept into Adam's room. He was fast asleep and I could tell because of the snoring. I tiptoed to his bed and tried to wake him up.

"Adam...Adam wake up," I whispered. I needed to tell him something...

"Adam...Wake up..." I tried again.

"ADAM!" I whisper-yelled. That woke him up!

"WHAT!? WHO!? WHERE!? WHEN!?" He yelled. I chuckled at my brother. He rolled his eyes when he saw me and added, "WHY?"

"It's my book, it's gone, you need to help me find it, please," I said, giving him my signature Puppy-Dog eyes. No one can resist those!

Adam just scowled.

"Ally, you're my OLDER sister, those puppy dog eyes ain't gonna work," he said folding his arms. It was my turn to roll my eyes at him.

"Adam, please, if you help me I'll...do whatever you want for 2...3 weeks! And I'll eat all you're vegatables for you AND ummm...I'll do all you're chores!" I offered. It was a pretty good deal to ME. But then again, me and Adam are complete opposites. We do NOT think alike.

"Hmmmmm...that's cool but...how about this..." He rubbed his hands together and looked me straight in the eye, "I get to have all you're desserts for an entire YEAR and all you're allowance for fou- no no no FIVE months! Plus, you have to be my servant and do whatever I want!" he smiled mischeviously. My fists clenched and I gritted my teeth.

"F-F-Fine..." It took every power within my strength to say that word!

"Great! Where do we look first?"

I sighed angrily and we started looking around the house for my book. First we looked in Adam's room. We found Adams box of 'Gross Magic!' but we didn't find my book. Next, we looked in Ashley's room; FYI, she has A LOT of toys and dolls and glitter. We looked though all her things but all we found was paper dolls, a Princess Fairytale Story Book, and some Jelly Beans (Which Adam ate up). We checked Dad's room (Which was obviously a waste of time) and we checked the attic and basement; Nothing but dust and cobwebs. We tried the kitchen and bathroom but no sign of my book. We looked all over the house. No such luck. But on the Plus side; I don't have to do all those stuff Adam wants! But I still have to find my book...

Before I knew it, it was 8am and me and Adam were up. I forgot all about school. I rushed back to my room and got dressed quickly, I didn't bother putting on any makeup. I rushed to the bathroom then got out 20 minutes later. It was 8:30, I had 15 minutes to get to school. Phew.

I grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door.

On the way to school, I met up with Trish. I still hadn't told her about my book;

"Umm...Trish?" I said, she looked at me, "I LOST MY BOOK YESTERDAY!" I blurted out. She looked at me, shocked.

"Wait wait wait, Again?! You lost your book AGAIN!?" she asked me. I nodded in pain. Oh how I wish this is just a big old crazy bad dream!

"It's Ok, we'll find it," She reassured me, "Does Austin know?"

I shook my head.

We then entered the school building, me feeling very hopeful that Trish will find my book...

* * *

I opened my locker and snatched my books out. Me and Trish are meeting up after class to discuss about finding my book. I would be so happy when this is all over! I was about to go to my Geometry Class when I bumped into- OH NO!

"Ummm...Ally, walk much?" Julianne snapped, considering the fact that SHE bumped into ME, I don't think that she should say that.

"Julianne, I need to go to class," I said, trying to walk past her. But she stopped me with her hands.

"Why? Aren't you SUPPOSED to be looking for something?" She said mischievously, she means my book...

"Uhhhh...N-No," I lied, "I'm not looking for anything,"

"Oh really, because...I think you Are..." She replied, looking at her nails.

"Well, you thought wrong,"

"Hmmm...if you haven't lost anything then...where's that lame book?"

Lame book? Who does she think she is!?

"It-Its g-gone..." I said, ashamed.

She smiled slyly.

"Hmmmm...Is it THIS book?" She took out a book from behind her back.

It was leather brown with an 'A' stitched on the front.

It was MY book.

* * *

_**There! Julianne stole Ally's book! I wasnt planning for that to happen but I thought of it at the last second! It just makes it more FUN! I hope it's long enough and the next chapter will be up tomorrow. I won't be Updating on Sunday because I have something else planned. **_

_**Thanks for reading though!**_

_**-AusllyForever **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys!:) Ready to find out what happens next? Great! Just remember to Expect the Unexpected...You're about to get the shock of you're lives! Some serious Auslly in this chapter!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 13

Ally's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. Through all this time, Julianne had my Songbook. I had looked Everywhere:All over the entire school, my whole house. And she had the nerve to actually invade my privacy like that? She was holding it at the tips of her Neat Pink Painted nails and waving it round and round my face, as if to show me that this isn't a nightmare.

But it felt like one.

I just wanted to wake up and find myself in my warm, cosy bed, wearing my pink heart pyjamas and bunny slippers. In my Perfect Little World; Julianne wouldn't exist, me and Austin would be together, and Trish and I would live in Pickle City with both our family's. Everything would be just: Perfect.

But that place only exists in my Naps & Dreams. Non of it is reality. Pickle City?! I'd like to see that become reality!

I breathed heavily, trying to keep calm and not totally lash out at Julianne; It has happened before, and I do not want to repeat the situation. I shut my eyes tight and did a solemn promise in my head:

**_I, Allyson Dawson, will not lose my_**

**_temper and bite Julianne Robinson's head_**

**_off, even if she REALLY deserves it._**

With that, I opened my eyes, and looked straight into Julianne's Icy Blue Beady ones.

"Julianne," I started calmly, careful not to say the wrong thing, "Whats it gonna take for you to give me my book back?"

She smiled mischievously, NOW she was up to something...

She looked down at her nails as if she was about to have a beauty appointment and needed to see if her nails were OK. Then she looked straight at me again.

"Hmmmm..." She said, squinting her eyes at me, as if it was helping her to see more clearly. After 5 seconds, she opened her eyes to a normal size again and straightened her body, then went back to her nails. What is she doing? I thought. When she Finally started talking again, I knew for sure that this is just a big bad nightmare...

"You have to **QUIT** being Austin's Music Partner," Julianne said proudly, as if she had just won a gold medal in a running race. My jaw dropped to the centre of the earth, and I mean the centre of the earth. She wants me to **QUIT** being Austin's partner?! No way! Not only is that ruining MY dream, but its also ruining HIS dream! I can't let that happen...

"NO WAY!" I yelled at her. People were staring, but I didn't care, "Who do you think you are? You can't tell me to quit doing ANYTHING unless I want to! Now give me my book back,"

She just rolled her eyes at me rudely, _So much for getting my book back_, I thought.

"Listen here, Dawson," She spat, "It's you're choice; Either you quit being Austin's partner, or you _**NEVER**_ get you're book back."

**_How could someone be SO evil with no reason whatsoever?_ **

"Why?" I said, close to crying my eyes out and BEGGING Julianne to give me my book back AND leave me alone.

"Why?! What do mean? You know exactly _why_, and don't try and pretend you don't know. Austin's not here now, Trish and Dez aren't here now, non of you're little friends are here now, in fact, everyone's in class, and guess who's gonna get a detention for being late? YOU!" Julianne snickered.

That reminds me, Class.

"You'll get detention too!" I fought back. She just laughed; I forgot all about her Perfect Relationship with every single teacher.

"Ummmmm...No I won't, All the teachers are Friends with my Mum, they always lets me of with a warning!"

I could feel my blood beginning to boil, and NOT because I had some very hot coffee in the morning...

"Come on Chels, Kimberly, Lets go, Ally won't get her dork textbook back, EVER," Julianne said before giving me one last look and Sashaying out of the Hallway with Chelsea and Kimberly hot on her trail. They were both whispering about the new 'Hair Extensions' they're selling at the Mall or whatever.

_Face it Ally, you'll never get you're book back, _The voice in my head echoed, and for the first time, it was right.

Julianne was gone. And so was my book.

* * *

Trish's P.O.V.

Man, If you knew how much I hated Algebra, you'd faint in utter shock; Explanation, I'd rather tame an evil Gorilla Monkey than do a simple Algebra Problem. Why? Because it's B.O.R.I.N.G boring! It's makes me sick to my stomach seeing the black board filled with so many equations and numbers and letters and oh...oh its happening again...

You might think I'm being a little dramatic but I know I'm not. Algebra truly does make me sick, and I mean SICK. So _sick_ that I feel like losing the omelets and Tea I had this morning.

And the thing that makes it far far far worse, is the fact that Julianne The-So-called-friend is in this class too. I wanted to treasure the extra minutes I had when she was NOT in the room. So I looked around the Circus they called an Algebra Classroom; There were kids throwing Spit-Balls at each other, a group of dancers having a dance-off in the corner, Jocks making fun of the loners and losers, couples making out, and above ALL, textbooks and pens & pencils being thrown across the room. Like I said 12 seconds ago, this is a Circus they called an Algebra Classroom.

Nick Martine, a boy everyone calls a Nerd or a Geek, stood up, and started yelling at everyone to sit down and be quiet before Mrs. Daniels walked in on them. And for the first time in YEARS, I actually AGREED with him. But of course, they just ignored him and carried on wit whatever it is they were doing. _Good job Nick! _I thought sarcastically. He may be good at every subject, but when it comes to shutting people up, i give him an F.

Just when the Mayhem was about to get worse, Julianne and Wanna-Be's entered the So-called Circus. She was walking slowly and confidently as if she was doing some fashion modeling on a runway. Man, I hate her. Just when I was about to turn around and ignore her, I saw something sticking out of her $600 designer handbag that caught my eye...No, it wasn't _Makeup_ or _Magazines_. It was a _Book, _a brown, leather _book _that had an 'A' stitched on the front...Ally's Book!

I didn't know whether I was dreaming or if it was real. Why on earth would **Julianne**, the mean girl that everyone at Ridgway worshipped, have _**Ally's **_book? Considering the fact that Ally doesn't let anyone touch that book, let alone take it and put it in their bags! Something was going on, and I was sure of it...

When Mrs. Daniels _Finally _walked through the door, she was **_Gobsmacked,_ **No one had noticed her until she was yelling at the top of her lungs...

"Class! What in the world are you doing out of you're seats! Detention for every single person who was messing about! All except for Nick, and Julianne. Chelsea and Kimberly, last chance."

It was my turn to be **Gobsmacked. **

So she gives everyone a detention but Julianne and her little Wanna-Be's are let of with a warning. Typical. But I shouldn't be surprised; That happens everyday around here. Everyone thinks Julianne is all Perfect and Well-behaved and Trustworthy, but in reality: She's a nasty, dirty and mean little frog that puts people down just to get to the top. Just last month; She pretended to date this guy that was really good in Science, just so she would get a good grade. And once she did, she dumped him and he was heartbroken. But everyone else just seemed to find it _Funny,_ I, for one, found it _Disgusting_; How you could date someone, tell them you like them, and once they get you what you want, you dump their sorry butts. Gross.

"Alright Class, Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla, Got it? Bla Bla,"

Algebra Class always gave me a chance to have a short yet relaxing; Nap. But not today. I was still analysing Julianne's handbag...Correction; Julianne's handbag with Ally's book hanging out of it. How on Planet earth did Julianne get her fingers on Ally's book? There HAS to be an explanation for this...Maybe I could ask Ally if she's been missing her book, and tell her that Julianne's got it, then we come up with a plan to get it back? OR, I speak to Ally, and let HER bring up the subject...Either way, I'm seeing Ally at Lunch and we'll discuss it then.

But right now...

It's Nap Time!

...

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I grabbed a tray and joined the lunch line, my heart beat as fast as a humming birds. I needed to see Trish. Badly. Rumours have been going round the school that 'Ally Dawson lost a Science Textbook', or 'Someone stole Ally Dawson's Math Excercise Book'. But none of those are true; And if anyone asks, I'm denying it.

I sighed and looked at the food choices: Pasta, spaghetti with meatballs, Ham burger and fries, Or Mystery Meat. Yum. Even though I was starving, after what happened with Julianne, I didn't feel like eating at all.

Who am I kidding? I don't feel like doing anything at all! This might sound like a bit of an exaggeration; But losing my Songbook would be like losing one of my Organs; Not only do I write all my secrets in there, but that book was given to me by my mum a year before her death...It's the only memory I have of her apart from maybe her cloths we keep underneath Dad's bed (We keep them there because we don't have the heart to throw them away). That book is more special to me than just any old book; It's a memory of my Mother, I never tell anyone this...But I've hidden pictures of all of us as a family stuck in my book; Me, Adam, baby Ashley and Dad. Together.

Trish knows that my mum died, and she knows that my mum gave me the book, she knows about _Everything_. I'll never EVER forget the day Mum gave me that Songbook..._  
_

_Flashback_

_It was my 9th birthday and I was very excited. I woke up and raced to Mum and Dad's room while Adam and Ashley were still asleep. I burst into the room and started jumping up and down on their bed. "MUM! DAD! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I yelled as loud as I could. They woke up, laughing, as it was only, like, 6am in the morning. But they hugged me and wished me a 'Happy Birthday'. I stayed with them and Mum told me stories about Princesses living in Mansions, Wicked Witches trying to take over the world, and Dragons getting into mischief. All the things that 9 yr old girls love. We had breakfast and went on a day out just for me. All Adam got me was a Pen (I threw it away since he didn't try hard at all), Ashley couldn't get anything since she was only 5 months old. Mum and Dad's present was a surprise. When we got home, Mum turned on the light- "SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed when we got in. A surprise party! For me! There were presents, and cake, and a table full of food. Everything. Just when I thought the night couldn't get any better, Mum came over to me, holding a book. She handed it to me, and said: "I want you to follow you're dream and become a songwriter, every time you think of a lyric, write it down. Use it as a Secret Book, Do whatever you want with it," She kissed my cheek. It was a beautiful brown leather book with an 'A' stitched on the front. I did as I was told. The very first few days, I did a lot of doodles and drawings and diary entries, but the next few weeks, I did write down a few lyrics. In my opinion, it was the "Best Present Ever"._

_End Of Flashback_

I let a tear roll down my cheek and fall onto my tray. But I quickly wiped it away with a napkin. I didn't know that the Lunch Lady had a temper and It was my turn to pick my food.

"Hey kid, Pick something, or I'll pick for ya," She snapped. I pointed to the pasta and she slapped it onto a plate that she put on my tray. She glared at me then motioned me to go and sit down. _Sheesh, talk about rude, _I thought. With that, I spun round and looked for a place to sit. I normally sat down with Trish, Austin and Dez at table 9, so I made my way over there. Sure enough, there they were. I breathed in and out and made my way over to the spare seat near Trish.

"Uh, hey guys, Whats up?" I said coolly, as if I hadn't just lost my book to Julianne. And surprisingly, it worked. They nodded. Then, I realised something, I hadn't seen Austin in a while. Just when I had the courage to speak to him and have an actual normal conversation, Trish whispered something in my ear, stopping me.

"Ally, I saw you're songbook sticking out of Julianne's bag...I think she's the one who stole you're book..."

So she knew too, huh?

I nodded sadly.

"I know, I saw her in the hallway, and we had a 'Little chat'," I whispered back. She nodded then thought for a moment.

"So what do we do?" She said, worried. I loved how she cared a lot about me. She's the sweetest friend anyone could ever dream of having.

"I don't know, I can't let her find out about my crush on Au-" I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked up to see an entertained Dez, and a confused Austin. Instead of carrying on our conversation, me and Trish focused on our food, leaving Austin and Dez hanging. Dez frowned.

Phew! That was a close one.

If I accidentally do that again...

My secret would be out, and our Friendship would be ruined.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

I was Confused, yet Curious as I watched Ally and Trish have their "Secret" Conversation. They did know that they were in the school cafeteria, right? When I heard what Ally said next, I knew they weren't familiar with their surroundings.

"I don't know, I can't let her find out about my crush on Au-"

My heart sank when I heard the word "Crush". _Give it up, Austin, She likes someone else, _I told myself. But I didn't show it on my face; I can't make her think I _Care._ But the thing is, I _do _care. I hate the thought of Ally dating someone that's not **me**. But instead of showing emotion, I played around with my food by pushing the fries around the plate I had. My appetite that was so strong a minute ago, disappeared into thin air.

I wondered who she was crushing on, and what they have, that I don't have. It's obviously not Dallas since she told me recently that she's over him. At least I don't have to worry about her flirting with him all the time.

Suddenly, a piercing loud screech came from the cafeteria Speakers, causing everyone to cover their ears and close their eyes. I'm guessing Principal Fisher _Still _hasn't learned to work electronics...The loud screech was followed by Principal Fisher's voice.

"He-Hello, Uh...Is this thing on? Uh...Check 1, 2, Check 2, 1, uh,"

Everyone rolled their eyes and carried on eating.

"Alright, Ridgway High School, I have a BIG announcement," He said enthusiastically, "The Anual Ridgway School Dance is coming up in 3 weeks, This time, it will be Boys asking Girls. Sign up sheets for the clean up crew, Entertainment, Food, and decoration are near the office. It will be on a first come first serve basis, I hope everyone is as enthusiastic as I am!"

When he finished, the Cafeteria was filled with giggles and excitment. I, for one, was nervous. If it'd guys asking girls, everyone will expect Austin Moon to have a date, and I don't know who to ask. I know what you're thinking; Ask Ally out! But I can't. I'll get nervous, and Austin Moon NEVER gets nervous, EVER! So I don't know what to do; Ask a randoem girl out, or ask Ally out. Never mind, the Dance is in 3 week's, I have a lot of time.

* * *

When school was **Finally **over, I decided to walk home.

I put on my headphones and started listening to some music. I might as well walk slowly since Mum said to do some chores when I got home. This might sound weird but Pop and Rock music actually comforts me. To other people, it just makes them get crazy and start doing mad things, but I'm different. Classic Music...isn't really, my type_._

Suddenly, another song came on the radio, and it was MY song; Not a Love Song. I listened to it anyway, it reminded me of Ally. Her sweet smile, how she chews her hair when she's nervous, that adorable laugh she has. She's the Perfect Girl. And I can't believe I didn't realise this before.

I was surprised when I was already standing on my Porch. I sighed and used my keys to get in the house. As soon as I got in, mum started telling me to finish my homwork, then do my chores, and bla bla bla.

Instead I just when up to my room and thought of what I was going to do about the dance; I don't know yet.

But I'll find out soon enough.

. . .

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

It was 7:00pm, and it was already dark out, so Me, Adam, Ashley and Dad were watching a movie on television. Ashley was asleep on my shoulder, and Dad was snoring in the kitchen, so pretty much it was only me and Adam. We were watching Avatar, and I gotto admit, it is a pretty good movie.

When it was over, Dad woke up and told me to take the Trash out, so I grab the black bag filled with stinky rubbish and went out to the front yard where the bins were. I threw it away but when I was about to go inside, something caught my eye.

A brown leather book. Don't forget the 'A' stiched on the front. It was lying on the empty pavement, the wind opening the pages and closing them. I shakily walked over to it, and realised it was mine...But where's Julianne?

The book was covered in Dark Red liquid, and I think I knew what the liquid was...

I was scared. Where IS Julianne!?

Suddenly, I started running. I didn't know where, but my legs had a mind of their own.

I was surprised when I found myself on Austin's Porch...

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

I was shocked when I heard a knock on my door at 7:30pm, but I just walked downstairs and opened the door.

I forze when I saw Ally...THE Ally.

Ally Dawson.

She looked scared, confused and tired, but she still looked beautiful.

Her Songbook was in her hands, but it was covered in...Ketchup?

I was about to say something, but I didn't need to...

"Austin...Something Terrible happened...Will you help me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! Ok, I actually CRIED when I was reading your reviews! You guys are FREAKING AMAZING! When I wrote the 1st Chapter of this Story, I was extremely nervous cuz I was scared you guys won't like it, but that's clearly NOT the case. You all give me the most WONDERFUL reviews that every time I'm going through all of them, I get all emotional...So, as a Thank You, I'm making an EXTRA long Chapter with a lot of Auslly, and I mean A LOT of Auslly! It's kind of carrying on from the Last Chapter.**

**I Love U All! xxxooo**

**Enjoy!(;**

* * *

Chapter 14

Austin's P.O.V.

When she said that, a wave of cold sweat ran down my back, making me shiver; Something Terrible? What could have _Possibly _happened? And _How_? Part of me wanted to let her in and tell her to explain, and the other part of me wanted to tell her to explain then and there; The curiousity was **killing **me. I looked into her Beautiful chocolate Brown eyes, but they didn't have that sparkle & glow they normally had, they were filled with fear and slight guilt...But Why?

I sighed loudly and opened the door wider for her to get in. She gulped and then shakily got inside my house, I followed close behind and closed the door behind me. Mum and Dad and everyone else were all in their room's, doing whatever it is they normally do at this time; Which is NOT sleep. Ally sat down on the living room couch and put her head in her hands, sighing as loudly as I did earlier, but with a sign of stress. I hated seeing her this way.

I sat down next to her on the couch and started speaking, wanting to start a conversation.

"What happened?" I asked softly, so I wouldn't startle her. She took her head out of her hands and looked up at me, even more fear in her eyes. My eyes travelled from her eyes, and down to the Songbook she was holding tightly with the very tips of her fingers, her hands shaking.

She took a deep breath, and opened her mouth to speak, "I'm not sure exactly...But I know something's wrong...I _feel _it," She croaked, as if she wanted to cry right then and there; But she was blinking the tears away, "Earlier today, a-at school, I saw Julianne and...She had my Songbook...I was mad at her and...I told her to give it back, b-but she didn't..." Now she was crying. I wrapped my arms around her petite body as she carried on speaking, "Then...When I went home later...There it was...On the ground...Near the Pavement..Covered in..." She took her Songbook and stared at it, I did too; It wasn't that leather brown colour anymore, there was a pool of Dark Dark red heavy liquid covering the front cover.

Then she took her red puffy eyes off of the Songbook and looked straight at me, making me feel nervous...

"T-That's why I'm here...As soon as I saw my Songbook there, covered in this...'Stuff', I ran, and then I found myself in you're house..."

I smiled lightly and hugged her again. I then got up and wiped the book with some tissues to take it off. The Songbook was clean, but we were still suspicious...I think I knew what that stuff was...

"Ally..." I started, and she looked at me, "Do you think that stuff was. . ._B-Blood_?"

Ally winced, but then she slowly nodded and looked back at her Songbook.

"W-Where IS Julianne? What happened to her? Why was my Songbook on the Pavement? Austin...What's going on?" She said, tears filling her eyes again. I hugged her again, Ally was the nicest person I knew; Even though Julianne stole her book and was always mean to her, Ally's worried about what might have happened to her. I was kind of confused.

"I don't know..." I told her honestly. Suddenly, she got out of my grasp and wiped away her tears, sniffling a couple of times. Then she looked at me again.

"What do we do?" She asked, softly. I sighed and shrugged an 'I don't know' and she looked down, thinking. I couldn't help but think too...Ally came over all the way from her own house to come to me, (at 7:30pm) to ask for help; Because of Julianne. In a way, this was ALL my fault;If I hadn't started dating Julianne that day, NONE of this would have happened . . .

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I was thinking. Thinking about all the Possible bad things that could have happened to Julianne. Me & Austin agreed that the 'Stuff' on my book was...You know what...and if my book was just lying there, near my own house, something fishy MUST be going on and it's NOT just the Supermarket that sells Fish.

My mind was spinning round and round round until I felt dizzy; There was SO much on my mind, The fact that I'm crushing on my Best Friend & Music Partner is enough confusion and stress, but also the fact that he might not like me back...Trish said that life always finds a way of working out and it will be alright in the end. But then she ruined the BFF moment we were having by saying she'll "Teach Austin a lesson" if he hits on another girl...Thats Trish for you...

I sighed loudly again, but this time because I was having trouble breathing in and out. I shut my eyes and thought of a solution.

Thats when It hit me like a bang in the head; Why should I care about Julianne?! When I was seriously hurt in hospital,she called me 'Clumsy & Clueless'! And here I am, in Austin Moon's house, crying over Julianne the So-called-friend! She stole my Songbook (Not to mention, the only thing I have left of my Mum), She embarrassed me in front of the ENTIRE school at her party, heck, she even embarrassed me in front of my own friends! And if I list EVERYTHING mean she did to me, I'd be here for the whole evening!

I stopped crying and put on a straight face. If Julianne's gonna be mean to me, then she's got another one coming'! I turned to Austin and thought of what to say next...OK, how about 'Hey Austin, wanna show Julianne who's boss!' Na, that's stupid and it would sound too rude...Hmmm...Ok, how about this 'C'mon Austin, Lets show Julianne that she can't push us around!' Thats even MORE stupid! UGH! Why do I get so nervous around him!

I decided to lighten the mood and talk about something else; The Anual Ridgway School Dance...Oh no, here come the butterflies...SWARMS OF THEM!

"Ummmmm...A-Austin...So, w-who are you t-taking to the s-school dance?" I stuttered, rather nervously. He looked down and did what I thought was thinking, or attempting to think...

"W-Well...I-I haven't asked anyone yet...H-Has anyone asked you?" Austin told me.

I sighed sadly,"Nope. No one would wanna go out with me anyways..." I said sadly, looking down at my suddenly interesting shoes.  
Austin made me look up into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"Thats not true, you're amazing, anyone would kill to be with you," He said softly, making my heart beat faster than those racing cars on TV.

I smiled softly.

Silence. And Staring. Butterflies.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

We were staring into each others eyes. Chocolate brown on Chocolate brown. I never noticed how hypnotizing they are until this moment. I didn't want to look away, even if I tried, I couldn't. She was too beautiful. A gust of wind blew from the slightly open window and made her hair cover her face, but her eyes were still visible, sparkling and glowing again, the fear and confusion was gone. She blinked slowly and I could see a blush rising to her cheeks. She's always adorable when she does that...

Right then and there, I wanted to give her a long passionate kiss and tell her how I feel about her. Even if she doesn't feel the same. Dez said that Ally obviously does like me otherwise she wouldn't blush when I compliment her. But I'm still not convinced. I suddenly forgot why I made myself Orange and sweaty so she wouldn't like me. The truth is, I DO want her to like me, but that will never ever happen. My eyes moved down from her eyes and down to her lips. They were a bright red...They looked so soft and so inviting...Imagine what they would feel like pressed against mine-

I was shocked when I found myself leaning closer...and closer...and even CLOSER! I didn't know what I was thinking, but I wasn't thinking with my brain. She wasn't that alarmed, if anything, she was moving closer too. When we were only 1 inch apart, we stopped. We were so close, I could feel her breath on my lips...It smelled like Cinnamon and Strawberrys...Yum...My heart was beating SO fast, that I was surprised she didn't hear it. If ones of us just moved _a little _closer, we would be kissing. I wanted that bad...I was about to make the move when-

"Hey Austin, Mum said to make a few pancakes since she's kinda hungry, Oh hey Ally, You want some pancakes too?" Until THEY just had to barge in here and ruin EVERYTHING. Me and Ally sprang apart. I looked up to see my brother; Riker. Oh how I HATED him right now, enough to throw him into the ocean. He smirked when he saw us spring apart, "Oh uh...Am I interrupting something?..." He said slyly. Ally blushed a scarlet red. I'M. GONNA. KILL. HIM!

I gave him a sharp glare, making his arms go up in surrender. With that, he skipped (Not really) out of the room, humming a song to himself and going into the kitchen. Was there REALLY a reason for that? I rolled my eyes and turned back to Ally, who was still blushing crazily. I LOVE it when she does that! But I was slightly disappointed that our little 'Moment' was ruined. Thanks a bunch Riker! I realised I was staring at Ally because she blushed again. We suddenly FORGOT the real reason she was here...1 Word: Julianne.

"Ummm...Uh, So, what do we do about the...Julianne thing," I said trying to change the subject.

"Umm...I don't know...We could w-wait until School and s-see if she's there then a-asked what happened..." Ally suggested. I nodded and looked at her again. I could never get tired of staring at that face...

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I was in complete and utter SHOCK. Not in the bad way, and not in the scared way, but in the happy and confused and disappointed way. It was all going great until Austin's brother, Riker, barged in and embarrassed us. Austin ALMOST kissed me! When he kept on leaning in, I was nervous...But when our lips kind of brushed, I knew then and there that I was DEEPLY in love with him...When I thought we were about to kiss...BAM! Here comes Riker! But it's not like he likes me (Austin Not Riker!). He was just caught up in the moment. Yeah, that's it. But I wonder what would have happened if we DID kiss...Would things be awkward? Or would we just forget about it and carry on? But I don't need to worry about that now...

I looked at Austin and he was staring at me. I just sat there, waiting for him to speak...But then I got bored.

"Austin..." I blurted out. UGH! Why did I do that!?  
"Yeah?" He said kind of seductively, confusing me.  
"Ummmm...M-Maybe I-I should g-go, we'll just solve the...ummmm...Julianne thing tomorrow...Uhh..." I stuttered stupidly. He looked kind of...disapointed?  
"Oh...uh sure...B-Bye..." He said, standing up and walking me to the door.

I got out of his house and made my way home, thinking things through; What DID happen to Julianne? I looked at my Songbook that was in my hands, which was now back to it's normal colour:Brown. All the heavy dark red liquid was gone, not even a drop of it was left on my book. I sighed and made my way through the pavement that leads to my house. I got in and saw the empty living room; To think that everyone would be worried that I wasn't at home. But NO.

I _rolled_ my eyes and went up to my room, clutching my book tightly. I got in and collapsed on my bed, thinking again.

"What just happened?" I said to myself. 'Austin almost kissed you, that's what!' The voice in my head said, I looked around, unsure. "Who said that?!" I almost screamed. When we bought this house, there were no ghosts... 'ME you pickle head!' The voice said again. My breathing started getting heavier, and I started getting nervous. I normally heard that voice in my head, but this time it sounded SO realistic...As if a real human was in the same room as me... "Who are you?!" I said, trying not to freak out and lose my head. 'I'm you're conscious, I tell you whats right, and whats wrong, and right now, what you're doing...is WRONG!' The voice- _Sorry, my conscious- _Yelled.

I was confused...What am I doing wrong?

"What am I doing wrong?" I said, saying my thoughts out loud. 'Isn't obvious!?' The voice yelled LOUDER. "Shhhhh! They'll hear you!" I warned the voi- My conscious. 'No they won't! You're the only one that can hear me, NOW LISTEN WELL!' It yelled again. "What?" I said, more calmly this time. 'Ok, you just went into AUSTIN MOON'S house because of that TWIT Julianne, Care to tell me WHY?' It shouted. "Well, actually I-" I started. 'DON'T TELL ME! I'M YOU'RE CONSCIOUS I ALREADY KNOW!' Ok, now I was freaked out. My conscious doesn't even sound like me! What the heck id goin on?!

"Ok, whats you're point?" I said, wanting an explanation. There was a pause before I heard a voice- Conscious. 'My POINT is, that if you love Austin, you NEED to tell him that!' The voice FINALLY said. I sighed, and then answered. "I-I-I- I can't," I stuttered, "He won't like me back which means that-" I was cut off almost straight away- 'Patato Patato! At least you would have gotten it over with,' The voice said, it's voice decreasing into a softer tone. "But what if he doesn;t like me back? Our friendship will be ruined...I can't risk that," I said honestly. 'Yes, but if he somehow DOES like you back, you're AWKWARD friendship will be turned and transformed into a relationship!'

I gulped.

"What are you saying..."

'I'm saying that, you need to get him to like you AKA _**Flirt**_'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My own CONSCIOUS wants me to FLIRT with my MUSIC PARTNER to get him to LIKE me!

"What!? Are you CRAZY!? NO! I'm not gonna play with Austin's feelings like that!" It was my turn to yell now. "There is no way in HECK that I am FLIRTING with Austin! Even if I do like him!"

'Either THAT, or you'll be stuck in the "Friend Zone" Forever'

"But-"

'No buts,'

"If-"

'No if's'

"That's not fa-"

'Oh yes it is fair, you are gonna flirt with Austin and get him to like you, oattand you're gonna like it, it's kinda FUN!'

"What do YOU know, you're my CONSCIOUS!"

'Ah ah ah, remember, I'm doing this for you're own good, As you're conscious, its my job to teach you what's right and whats wrong, and now THIS is what's RIGHT. We will start tomorrow, I'll be back,'

With that, I couldn't hear 'The Voice' or 'My Conscious' anymore. I was still Dumbfounded after what just happened; In a way, I was arguing with MYSELF. In some ways, I can be VERY weird...

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

I was still dazed after what had happened, so I went up to my room to think and call Dez; Or as he calls himself; "The Love Whisperer" I rolled my eyes and took out my phone, dialling Dez's phone number. On the 3rd ring, Dez answered.

"Sup Dez," I said through the phone, I could somehow hear a goat...and a sheep...yelling in pain...

"Oh hey Austin! Shhhhhh! Mr. Hammington! You do NOT speak to your owner that way! As for you Mrs. Hamberlin...Just WAIT!"

"Ummm...Dez? Who are you talking to?"

"One second Austin! Mr. Hammington, keep still, I'm only giving you a new haircut! Everyone will think your super cool!"

"Dez, what are you do-"

"THERE! Good as new Mr. Hammington! So Austin, what was you needed to tell me?" Dez said, now I was confused. I forgot why I even called!

"Ummm...I called to see if I could talk to you about something...Or someone..."

"Awwwwwwwwww...Is it Ally? How adowable!" Dez said in a goo-goo-gaa-gaa-I'm-In-Love voice. I rolled my eyes at my friend who can go from weird to annoying in seconds.

"I hate to say you're right, but yes, it IS Ally...She came over to my house and then we were talking and everything but then we almost kissed an-"

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON YOU DID WHAT NOW?" Dez yelled through the phone, makig me jump even though I saw it coming.

"I almost kissed her, and I definitely would have if RIKER THE RUBBISH HEAP hadn't came! So I needed advice on what I should do now..."

"Simple! Use every chance you get to try and kiss her again, do whatever it takes, even if she's in class-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! I won't kiss her in CLASS!"

"OK fine," Dez cleared his throught, "OK, pep talk; How badly do you want Ally?"

"I do really want her, but I'm not desperate,"

"Whenever you see her, how do you feel?" Dez said softly this time.

I sighed, and thought of Ally.

"She makes's butterflies No no no, she make's BATS erupt in my stomach and I start to feel really nervous and...I feel tempted to...you know and...I've never felt that way before. Not even when I was with Julianne. I really like her," I said, there was silence for a few seconds, and then Dez spoke again.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww...OK, Ummmm...How about this, we'll find a way to make her like you, you know...be nice to her, give her flowers, all that cliché stuff...and the-"

"Dez, I'm not gonna do cliché stuff, thats way too obvious,then she'll know I like her, think about it," I told Dez.

"Ok, Ok, Ok, I got this. You know what they call me..." Dez said loudly, then he whispered; "The Love Whisperer..." Dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and waited for him to carry on.

"Alright, Just do things that you know she loves...Like...Give her a tour of the Pickle Store...or BUY her some pickles...Oh! Oh! I know! Get her something for her cloud watching club! WHOO HOO! I AM ON FIRE!"

"Dez, she loves that stuff, but that will be...Predictable, I wanna do something SPECIAL for her...REAL special...Something that she'll really LOVE," I suggested.

"Hmmm...Maybe you could write her a SONG!" Dez screamed out the idea.

"Dez...Thats great...But YOU KNOW I stink at songwriting, I've tried but, I just CAN'T, Any more ideas?"

"C'mon dude, try again, let her 'Inspire' you..."

"Dez, you're NOT helping, I CAN'T write a song...I wish I could but...I CAN'T! So we better think of something else...PLEASE!" I begged.

"Humph...Fine...Ok, so as you know, the Anual Ridway High School Dance is coming up...Are we on the same page?"

"What are you talk- Oh. You want me to ask Ally to the dance, right?"

"If the left shoe fits,"

"Why does it have to be the left shoe?" Ok, I think I'm turning into Dez...

"Because, Cinderella loses her left shoe in the movie, duh,"

"How do you know its not her 'right' shoe?" I argued. I think Dez is contageous...

"Because, I've watched the movie Many Many times, and I'm telling you, it's her left shoe."

"Oh rig- Wait, you watched 'Cinderella?!" I tried REALLY hard not to laugh...

"Yeah! It's the BEST movie of all time after Zaliens 3," Dez said in a 'Duh' tone. I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the hundreth time today.

"Anyways, Dez, I have to go, We'll talk tomorrow, bye!" With that I hung up and sighed. Dez can be extra weird and random, but he was right about the 'School Dance' thing. I have to ask Ally to go with me...Only question is...HOW? If I do, she might freak out and it will ruin our friendship.

Well, I'll find a way.

I sighed heavily again and went downstairs to eat something, I was STARVING.  
I opened up the fridge and took out some bacon. Yum.

"So, when are you gonna ask her out,"

I jumped. There he stood; Riker The Rubbish Heap. Great. He knew too?

"How do you know?" I asked, taking a bite out of the bacon I held.

"Because, I'm an awesome detective, people call me; The Truth Detector," He lied. I gave him a look that said, 'Really?'

"No, you just ripped that out of 'Phineas & Ferb', and people don't call you that, people actually call you a lot of things, and 'The Truth Detector' isn't one of them!" I told him, taking another bite of bacon.

"Oh, forget it! And I don't watch Phineas & Ferb, it's for little kids... Besides, you're gonna have to ask Ally sooner or later,"

"Huh...I pick later,"

* * *

_**The Next Day At School**_

Ally's P.O.V.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_Oh Songbook! I've missed you SO much! Did that mean Julianne put you in a stinky pile of underwear and dirty laundry? Oh how I hate her! Yet, I'm still worried about what might have happened. It's like a whole other side to our Relationship before that I've never seen...Hoe could you just be lying on the road I mean...It's kinda scary when you think about it. But lets not focus on that! The __Annual _Ridgway School Dance is coming up. Trish already has a date but no such luck for me...I've seen guys wearing a tux and holding floweres and asking girls out who just turn them down...I felt really sorry for them.  


_Humph...I just wish a certain someone would ask me, but it will never EVER happen. The day Austin asks me to the dance, will be the day an Astroid hits earth. Anyways, he's probably already got a date...Every girl would KILL to go to the Biggest Dance Of the year with internet sensation Austin Moon. I'm just invisible...Like Dez said last time...Huh.  
_

_Anyhoo, I have to go now,_

_Love,  
_

_Ally._

* * *

I sighed and shut my Songbook, clutching it to my chest. When I was about to make it to class, I saw something. A girl with Sapphire Blue eyes and bleach blonde hair...As she came closer I could see she had more designer labels than anyone, and she was wearing a mini (Really Mini!) skirt with a tank top and leather jacket. I knew that _girl!_ JULIANNE!_  
_

But there was one difference...

That smug smile she usually had...wasn't there. She was actually showing _sad _emotion...Which hardly ever happens with Julianne Robinson.

I quickly looked away when she came over to ME.

"Hey," She said softly to me. _Ok, Am I dreaming?_

"Ummm..." I looked behind me, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes...I-I see you got you're book back..." She blinked.

"Ok, I'm sorry, WHY are you being so...so...so..._nice?" _I told her, confused.

She giggled. I wasn't tyring to be funny...Whats wrong with her?

"Uhhhh...Are you Ok or have you gone insane?" I tried again.

"Huh...Ok...I want to apolagize and...the thing is...You know how...A-Austin broke up with me and all...that hospital drama thing?"

I nodded.

"Well, I need you to help me get back together with him...Please..."

I froze.

'What!? Are you crazy Ally?! Say No!' There it was again. My _conscious_.

"Ummm...uh...um...ummm...uh...ummmmmm...uh...ummm...uh...ummmm...ummmm...uh..."

'Say no you dimwit! You want Austin and your gonna get him, not if she gets involved though! SAY NO!'

"Well...Ummmmmmm...S-Sorry but I...Ummmm...I-I ummm...uh...I-I-I C-Can't..."

Suddenly, I looked down, and saw a _cast _on her leg...

Right when I said that, her innocent face turned into a smug smile. _Oh man._

"I knew it...You don't wanna help since...Hmmm...I don't know..." She pretended to think by putting her finger on her chin, "YOU are CRUSHING on AUSTIN." She whispered in my ear, but it was still vicious.

"T-Thats not true..." I lied through my teeth.

"Really? So you wouldn't mind if I went to the dance with him, he'll ask me soon," Something inside of me shattered. She put her hands on her hips, and I think THATS what made me say it...

"Yea, probably since you wear such revealing & slutty cloths," I said through clenched teeth. Her smug smile dropped, and she glared.

"At least I don't wear cloths from 1982, _Grandma," _She spat. Everyone laughed. I wasn't having any of it.

"You know, soon, no ones gonna like you if you're mean, and you'll see how it feels to be laughed at," I said, my eyes shiny with tears. With that, I shut my locker and stormed to class.

I Only know _1 _Julianne now.

Julianne Robinson; The Lying and conceded Rattle Snake.

* * *

Trish's P.O.V.

Yawn. History is...I'm not even gonna say the word. I mean, what's the point of learning stuff that happened before? No one need's to know that people didn't have any video games or iphones or PS3's or flat screen TV's or laptops or cameras or limo's those times! I mean, what did they do for fun? Sit down and _read!?_

Everyone was waiting for Mrs. Worthington to walk through the door and and start the lesson. Not because we wanted to, but because we wanted to get it over with.

After 20 Looooooooooooong minutes, Mrs. Worthington or, as we all call her, The Lazy Cow walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept and the bus station was...it was too far.." 2 reasons why we call her a Lazy Cow. She lives right next to the school, and right next to the bus stop. 2 words; Lazy. Cow.

"Alright, let's start kistory...or was it listory...no no, HISTORY,"

This is gonna be a looong history lesson...

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

When lunch time came round', everyone was really excited about the Dance...And I was determined to ask Ally. Right now. At lunch. Well, AFTER lunch.  
I wasn't that hungry so I just grabbed a packet of crisps and a banana.

I went to our usual table and joined Trish & Dez.

"Hey, where's Ally?" I asked them.

"Oh, Ally's at her locker, she's been acting weird, as if someone ran over her puppy or something," Trish answered.

"I know how that feels..." Dez said, putting a hand over his heart. Trish slapped the back of his head. Then they started fighting.

I ignored them and made my way to Ally's locker.

Sure enough, there she was, by her locker...Looking as beautiful as ever- AUSTIN! STOP IT!

"Ummmm...Ally? A-Are you Ok?" I asked her softly.

"Austin! Ummm...Y-Yea, I-I'm Ok..." She stuttered. Great. It's awkward.

"Really, Trish said that your acting weird, are you sure your Ok?" I asked again.

"Yes, Yes I'm sure," Ally sounded rushed, as if she needed me to go. But I had something else planned...

I gave her a Billion dollar smile, she smiled back, nervously.

"So Ally...Do you have a date to the dance? I don't," I said coolly. All the nervosu feelings were gone...Disapeared into the nearby air...

"N-No...I-I don't..." She sighed. YES! I still have a chance! THIS is my chance.

"Really?" I said, smiling, as if I didn't really care, she shrugged. "Well, I thought maybe we cou-"

"OMG! Austi-Boo! So, who are you taking to the dance?!" Julianne. It's like the world doesn't want us together. First Riker. Now Julianne.

I rolled my eyes. "Actually I was just about to ask-"

"ME! OH OF COURSE I'LL GO WITH YOU!" Julianne screamed.

"No! I wasn't gonna ask you!" I told her, her smile dropped. "Just please go, Please,"

She glared at Ally before she left.

"Y-You were saying?" She said.#

"Oh right," I continued, "I was wondering if maybe you would want to-"

"Hey buddy, how's it going!" Dez. AHHHHHHHHH! C'MON! COME. ON.

"Seriously Dez! WHAT is SO IMPORTANT?!"

"Oh nothing much, you?"

I groaned.

"OK, Dez, just go, and whoever you see coming over here, tell them to go back to wherever they came from, Ok? Bye!"

"But Aus-"

"BYE! BYE!"

With that he turned around and went out.

"Ok, where was I...Oh yes, umm...well..." Oh no. Here come the butterf- BATS! I'm nervous again!

"Austin, you don't have to be _nervous,_ just tell me, I won't laugh," She said honestly. _Yea, but __you will freak out and run away, _I thought.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I said exasperation, "Ally, will you go to the Dance with me?"


	15. Chapter 15

**What Up Guys! :)**

**Ok, Since School's started, I won't be able to Update that often...But I promise I will try and put up Chapters every Saturday & Sunday, or ****Maybe**** Friday. So look out for new Chapters on those days! If I don't update on one of those days, then it might mean that I'm busy (Which doesn't happen that often!). There's a Poll on my Profile that has one of my new story ideas, check it out and see if you like it!**

**Anyhoo, here's a Chapter, Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 15

Ally's P.O.V.

My eyes widened. My breathing became heavier. My heart beat got faster. My legs weakened. And I couldn't believe my eyes OR my ears. I gulped and blinked to make sure this wasn't a _Dream_. I always used to have dreams like this...In one of them, Austin came to my house in the middle of the night and we- Yea...It was a _very _weird dream...

My heart stopped for a split second, and then went back to beating like CRAZY! So fast, that you can't hear the separate beats! THE Austin Moon was asking ME to the BIGGEST dance of the year...ME. His Music Partner...And _best friend. _I tried not to faint as I stared into his gorgeous big brown eyes when they sparkled when he was smiling. He _was_ smiling. His pearly whites were shining as he gave me his wide signature smile. I_ Love _that smile. I _Love _his eyes when they sparkle. I_ Love _his full pink lips when their curved into a sweet grin. In Fact, there is _nothing_ about Austin that I don't like...I _Love _Austin himself. I _Love _everything about Austin.

I closed my eyes for 10 seconds and when I opened them, I was in the same situation. Austin_ was _asking me to the Dance. It wasn't one of my weird "Austin" dreams. It took me 13 and a half seconds to realise that my crush was asking me to the Dance. My _crush_ was asking me to the Dance..._My Crush was asking me to the Dance._ MY **CRUSH** WAS ASKING** ME** TO THE **DANCE**!

Austin was being VERY patient, considering the fact that I was standing there looking like an _**IDIOT **_with a shocked look on my face. I quickly put on a straight look and gave him a small smile. I gulped. _Again. _I blinked. _Again. _And my heart started pounding. _Again. _

Austin's smile faded, and he looked somewhat hurt for a second...then he quickly covered it up and said something. And when he did, It felt like I lost my chance...

"Umm...It's f-fine...I-I...Ummm...Never mind, you don't need to go...w-with me...b-bye..." He said, and then he turned around. I knew he was hurt. As he walked away, I stood there thinking of one question to ask myself; Why am I such an **_IDIOT?!_**

'HEY! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO AFTER HIM AND SAY YES!'

I gulped. That was my conscience. _Again. _Ok, is it just me or does this "Voice" only come when you're asking yourself a question?

But instead of answering back I ran behind Austin and when I was close enough, I slowed down. I grabbed his wrist, "AUSTIN WAIT!" I screamed hysterically, shocking him when he turned around. But then that shock turned into confusion & hurt.

I sighed. "Ok, well, ummm...The thing is...well...ummm...well...about the dance...ummm...ok...ummmm..." I stuttered like a complete IDIOT. I've been calling myself that a lot lately...

'C'MON! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT, ALLY! DO YOU WANNA SAY 'YES' OR NOT!' My conscience yelled inside of me.

Sheesh. Wow. Who knew your own conscience could be so _mean_ & _harsh_...

I sighed nervously and closed my eyes for 3 seconds on the dot. And when I opened them...Austin was looking down, at the ground.

Suddenly, I realised my conscience was right. If I wanted to say yes, I had to say it. There's no point in being nervous if Austin's the one who asked me. In fact, all it took was one, simple, 3 lettered word with 1 single syllable:

"Yes."

Austin's head snapped up, he had that glint in his eyes. Hmm...One word can change everything.

"Huh?" Austin said so silently that I could barely hear him. I smiled lightly. Who am I kidding?! I smiled a smile so HUGE that there's no smile on EARTH that could be bigger!

"Yes." I repeated, "Yes I will go to the Dance with you."

His face slightly lit up.

"You-You will..."

"How many times do I have to repeat this?!" I joked, making him laugh.

Once we both stopped laughing, we looked at each other. Our eyes locked. Neither of us moved or tried to tare away our gaze. Austin stepped slightly closer, but it was enough for me to feel his breathing on my lips. I gulped.

'Hey! Don't just stand there! CLOSE THE GAP!' My conscience encouraged. But I ignored it.

'Hello!?'

...

'Aren't you listening!?'

...

'C'mon! KISS him already!

...

I held my breath. Austin leaned down to my level. And when I thought he was about to kiss me-

The bell for 5th period rang.  
Me and Austin sprang apart again. We both looked away.

The halls were starting to fill up.

"Umm, bye Ally, See you later?" Austin said, though it sounded more of a question. I nodded and waved goodbye, watching him make his way to class. Once he was out of sight, I sighed deeply. We almost _kissed _again. It's all so fast. It's hard do believe that not long ago I _hated _Austin for stealing my song. And now I was _crushing _on him...Life can be very **complicated**.

Suddenly, I was ripped out of my thoughts by receiving a painfully sharp tap on my shoulder. At first, I thought I was just standing in someone's way, and they were gonna yell at me to move; I was used to that sort of thing. But when I turned around, I was proved wrong...

There stood a girl wearing Pink from head to toe. She had on a Bright Pink Neon tank top with a mini light pink leather Jacket that stopped above her stomach, a dark pink mini skirt that stopped just above her knees, Tropical Pink sandals with matching Designer Sunglasses up on her head, and a pale pink handbag up on her arm. Her hair was tied back with thick hair clips (You can guess what colour those were...). The only word I could describe her with was: Pink.

She was glaring at me, as if I did something seriously unforgivable. I was shocked. She'd changed outfits 3 times today. Not that it was surprising...The girl's locker was used as a closet, painted a very neat and dark pink, with her name written on the front. She gets everything she wants considering the fact that her mum and dad are Best Friends with Principal Fisher.

I gulped.

She just looked me up & down and put her right hand on her hip, scowling at me.

"Hm, Having Fun." She snapped. I blinked, confused. What does she mean by that?

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked quietly, I was surprised she even heard me.  
Julianne smirked.  
"I'm not stupid," She spat, "I saw that Austin asked you to the Dance, and you had the nerve to say 'yes', How dare you?"  
"Julianne, what was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do? Turn him down?!" I snapped back, surprised at my own tone. She glared a vicious glare. Then took one step closer.

"Listen, and listen _Well_, Do you _really _think that Austin _likes _you?!" Julianne laughed, "If you do...Come back to reality! Austin will never _ever _like someone as _stupid _and _careless _as you...He'll go for someone smarter and prettier: Like _me_! And if you know whats best for you?" Julianne started, "Stay. Out. Of. My. Way." She spat. Something inside of me _shattered_. My heart _sank_. I gulped, and opened my mouth to speak...But just a squeak came out, making Julianne smirk in victory.

"Hm, guess you don't win now, huh?" She snapped. I blinked furiously to try and get rid away the tears, but that _obviously _didn't work.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I said quietly, so quietly that I couldn't hear myself. She scowled and took one step closer.  
"You want ME to leave YOU alone? Then stop talking to Austin! In fact, stop being his friend and his partner!" She yelled, "And more importantly, DON'T go to the Dance with him. He's MINE!"

Even though I was extremely angry with the comment she had just made, but I stayed quiet. Whats the point? She can't _make _me quit being Austin's partner, or his friend. And he's not actually _hers_ if they broke up. Ignoring her would be the right thing.

"The only reason he asked you to that dance is because he felt _sorry _you. No one in there right minds would even _think_ about asking **you **to the Dance, You're a _mess_, an ugly, reckless, Mess. Austin wouldn't want anything to do with you, he's tricking you. Austin does that ... " She paused and looked down at her nails before whispering to herself: "He's just trying to make me jealous..."

I mentally rolled my eyes:

"You keep believing that..." I muttered under my breath, but it was loud enough for her to hear.

She glared at me, her eyes sinking into my skin, and for a second I swore I could see her eyes fill with _hate. _Not just any kind of hate, I knew she hated me...But this time, I knew she hated me enough to throw me of a cliff and into a river filled with melted hot Lava. I know, stupid...Why would there be any Lava in Miami, but its possible...

For the fifteen hundreth time today, Julianne took 2 steps closer until she was literally stepping on my toes.

"Whats you're _problem?_" She asked rudely. I opened my mouth to speak (More like argue) but she cut me off.  
"Why do you _always_ try and steal Austin from me?"  
"I'm not trying to-" I started, but I was cut off almost immediatly.  
"Yes. You. Are. And STOP trying to pretend your not! Your **Nothing** but a Big Fat Liar. And if you think that Austin asking you to the Dance is gonna make you ANY more popular?" Julianne Paused, then smirked and carried on, "WRONG." Her words echoed around the hall, and in my ears, making me wince, "You will _**ALWAYS**_ be a dork, a idiotic, stupid lying, DORK. And you always will be. And if you even _Dare _go to that Dance with Austin..." She smirked again, "Well...You'll see..."

With that, she sashayed out of sight and down the hall, leaving me standing there, my eyes sparkly with tears threatening to fall. But I was gonna bee brave. So I held them in. Instead, I breathed in and out continues times to try and get rid of the tears. I didn't care about class anymore, but I still found myself walking to English...I guess I cared way to much about school...

* * *

"Miss Dawson! You're Late!" Mrs. Daniels, the English teacher, told me when I entered the Classroom.  
"I'm really sorry Mrs. Daniels, I-It won't happen again...I-I swear," I begged her, and I meant every word. Her face softened a little, but she still looked angry. I gave her a really apolagetic look. Then she said a word that was straight forward and a word that Allyson Dawson would _never _hear if she was in her Goody-Two-Shoes state:

"Detention." _Detention. Great. _

"Huh...Yes Mrs. Daniels..." I said, looking down while she pointed to a chair at the back of the room. I walked over there and took my seat, but I didn't take out my books...I took out my Songbooks. I already have a detention...What else do I have to lose!?

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_I am a mixture between shocked, happy, ecstatic, sad, and angry...Yea, it's a weird feeling...But I have a reason: I'm happy because Austin asked ME to the Dance! SQUEEEEEEEEEEE! But when we almost kissed...The bell just had to go! Then again, we might have fun at the Dance! ... Not that kind of fun! I mean, Julianne won't be able to be mean and get in the way of our... Friendship slash relationship...I think.  
_

_Humf...Speaking of Julianne...She's the reason I'm sad and angry. She called me a dork. But...she always calls me that, and I'm never upset...But this time she called me a an idiotic, stupid lying Dork. Which is WORSE. It stung. I've never lied. Honesty is my best policy. My golden rule. I wouldn't lie, if the world depended on it (Ok, I may lie when Its for a good cause but not for other times!). If anything, SHE'S the Liar. She lied to Austin about me, and then acted all innocent and friendly to cover it up.  
_

_All she is, is One Big Lie.  
_

_Love, (No, Not really)  
_

_Ally,  
_

I shut my book and sighed quietly, it felt good to right down my feelings...Letting it out to my book. I was surprised to find out that Class was over and everyone was packing up! Wow. Time flys when your having! Or in this case, writing down your feelings!

* * *

The day was soon over, and I couldn't be happier! When the final bell rang, I gathered my stuff from my locker and met Trish outside. I hadn't seen her all day. And I had to tell her the BIG news!  
"Hey Trish! Whats up?" I asked her as we walked to my house; We were having a sleepover, and she bought a few blankets, and an outfit she got from the mall. I convinced her not to bring an entire suitcase this time! Ah, Trish. Who could resist her?!  
"Nothing, whats up with you? You seem awfully jumpy and happy! Did you get a new job?! I did too! At the Yarn ba-"  
"Oh Trish! No! I didn't get a job!" I laughed, while she frowned, "Austin asked me to the Dance!" I blurted. Then we both squealed.

"I don't believe this! You're going to the Dance with Austin!? Thats the BEST news EVER!" Trish said excitedly. I squealed again and then became serious. Making Trish look confused.  
"Umm...Ally? Why are you suddenly serious?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"Trish...W-What if he's only asking me because he feels sorry for me? What if he's...you know...only making me go as..." I stopped, trying to stop the tears from dropping, "Friends." I finished. Trish put a hand on my shoulder, and smiled. Not a small smile, or an apologetic smile. A happy smile.  
Then her smile turned into a look that said: Are you stupid?!

"Thats the most **Ridiculous **thing I've ever heard in my entire 15 years on Planet Earth." Trish yelled at me, making me giggle. She always knew how to make me feel better! "Seriously, you may be smart, but you're not good at realising stuff! The guy Like-Like's you!" Trish said. For a moment I was confused by what "Guy" she was talking about...Then it dawned on me that it was Austin.  
"Ummmm...W-What are you talking about Trish, he can't like-like me," I told Trish, making her roll her eyes.  
"Then Why would he ask you to the Dance?" She asked me in a 'Duh' tone. I had no words.  
"W-Well...there must be another reason..." I said stupidly. Trish rolled her eyes again, and then smiled.

"Ok look, we'll see what happens at the Dance...and if he says that he likes you...I get to say I told you so, and if he doesn't...well, he will so that doesn't matter," Trish said to me, as we reached my house and opened the door. As soon as we got in, a mashed patato hit the door, missing us. Our eyes folowed it all the way to the Kitchen, and of course, Adam was there, holding Ashley in his arms, covered in mashed patato from head to toe. I rolled my eyes angrily and marched over to him, taking Ashley away from him and placing her on a chair. Adam stood there, scared while I put my hands on my hips.

"Adam," I started, "WHAT IN THE WORLD!? HOW. WHAT. WHERE. WHEN. WHERE'S DAD!?"  
"Ok, I can explain, Ashley was hungry so I decided to be a good big brother and make her some of that food Dad normally gives her, and Dad is gone to a Violin Covention, he's not coming back til ate so you can clean-"  
"Whoa Whoa Whoa, YOU'RE cleaning this up, I'm busy, now clean and then go play with you're friends or something," I said cutting him off while picking Ashley up and putting her on the floor.  
"Umm, still here! I'm sure I'm not invisible!" Trish yelled at me, Oh, I forgot we were having a sleepover...  
"Uhh, sorry Trish, let me just put Ashley to bed then we can get on with our sleepover," I said, taking Ashley's hand and taking her to her room. Then I told her a story and soon, she drifted of to sleep. Man, its easy to make that little girl sleep! Then I went downstairs to watch TV with Trish.

"Finally! You've been up there an entire year!" Trish yelled, making me laugh again.  
"Trish, I was only there 20 minutes!" I giggled.  
"Which is a lifetime to a kid!" Trish whined. I rolled my eyes, and sat down next to her.  
"So, what shall we watch?" I asked. Trish thought for a second, I did too.  
"Hmmmmmm...How about...High School Musical!" Trish suggested. I froze.  
"Trish, I thought you hated that movie, ou know, since they literally sing a song every 6 seconds," I reminded her.  
"Yea, but I want you to watch it and imagine that its YOU and AUSTIN on the romantic parts!" Trish rubbed her hands together.  
And of course, we ended up watching High School Musical. Trish kept nudging me when there were romantic parts, and sometimes she would look at me and say 'Awwwwwww'. It was very different from our normal Sleepovers...

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

I walked- Ok **Skipped **home happily, thinking about what I should do at the Dance. Ally said yes! I couldn't **_Believe_ **she said yes! SHE! SAID! YES! Ok, I know I'm acting silly...It's just one night...WHICH WILL BE THE BEST NIGHT OF MY **LIFE****! **I'll make it real special, Ally won't know what hit her! While I was walking down the street, when I heard something vibrate in my pocket:

_"They wanna know, know, know,  
You're name, name, name,  
They want the girl, girl, girl,  
With game, game, game,_

_So when they look, look, look,  
You're way, way, way,  
You're gonna, make, make, make  
Em' do a Double Take,"  
_

My Phone (Cool Rington, huh!). I looked at the Caller ID and it said: Trish. _Trish? _She didn't normally call at this time...But I answered it anyway:

"Hey, Trish! Whats up?" I said through the Phone, I heard silence. Then Trish's voice come through the other end.  
"I hear you're taking Ally to the Dance."  
"Hello to you too!" I said sarcastically. I swore I heard her roll her eyes.  
"Ok, listen...Do you...Ok, how do I put this normally...DO YOU LIKE HER!?" Trish yelled, scaring me a little. I was lost for words.  
"Ummm...what are you talki-"  
"I SAID DO YOU LIKE HER?!" Trish repeated.  
"Uhhhhhh...Psh...N-No...I only l-like her as a f-friend...psh...w-what makes you think I l-like her...psh!" I stuttered stupidly.  
"Ha-ha. I don't believe you. Now TELL me! Do. You. Like. Ally." Trish tried again.  
"I-I-I-I-I-I-I"  
"Breath your words..." Trish said gently.

I was near the driveway of my house now. I stopped. I didn't want to hide this from the world forever.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Huh, Ok. Yes. I do."


	16. The Annual Ridgway School Dance

**What up guys! Ok, this is it...Time for the School Dance! This is gonna be a very twisted and gripping chapter, I was shocked myself when I was writing it! And yes, there is a lot of Auslly! And I'm not just saying that this time, I mean it! Its gonna be long, about 3 or 4 thousand words...or more, if you're lucky...Just so you know, this IS NOT the last Chapter, the last Chapter will be around 20 or 21, but not this one, in fact, the story(Or in this case, the 'interesting' part of the Story) has just began!**

**And you know the title:One Big Lie, you guys might have thought I wrote that title because at the beginning at around Chapter 4 or something, Julianne said bad things about Ally to Austin; And that was one of the reasons for the title: 'One Big Lie'. BUT! There's another part to it...In this VERY chapter...And no, I'm not telling you...You wanna find out? READ. THE. CHAPTER! Pretty Please With The Sugar On Top. Tee hee hee!**

**And, if you can of course, review and tell me if I made any mistakes or what you want the next Chapter to be like! Remember, YOU'RE the reason I'm writing this, YOU'RE the reason I'm spending my free time writing an interesting Chapter, so whatever you want, name it (Put it in a review) and I'll put it in the next chapter! And I'll give you credit in the Authors note; Wow! Look at me! I won't shut up!**

**Ok, on to the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16 - **The Annual Ridgway School Dance**

Ally's P.O.V.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The sound of someone banging on my door made me wince at the repeating sound, but I wasn't shocked:It was _obviously _Trish. _Our _Trish. Not that there were that many Trish's round' here. Actually, when me and Dad visited Albuquerque, there was this girl called 'Trish' who worked at a Convenience Store. But We Started a Conversation, and she said it was short for-  
"Ally! Get a move on or I'll get in there and-_Beep_- make you!" Trish's yelling cut of my thoughts. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her over-exaggeration, meanwhile, the banging continued. I rolled my eyes again and yelled at the top of my lungs: "Hold Your Horses!", causing Trish to say something that actually _made _me get a move on; "Fine...Guess I'll just have to tell Austin you won't be coming...He'll be Sooooooooo disappointed and he'll never speak to you again and then he'll quit being your partner and well...I can't say the rest..." As soon as she said that (And I could tell she had a smirk on her face the whole time) I told myself to pick an outfit that said 'interested' but not 'too' interested, 'ecstatic' but not desperate, and it has to be super-cute at the same time! I dug into the closet and started rummaging through the stuff; I found an old red tank top that said 'Smokin' Hot!' on the front, some leopard print leggings (Trish left them the last time we had our sleepover), black leather boots, a floral pink skirt, and a few other dresses.  
They were all great, but not party-ish enough. And besides, I go to 1 party a year, what do I know? I sighed impatiently as Trish's continues banging on my door gave me the message to hurry up.

I sighed to calm myself down and started giving myself a pep talk:  
"Come on Ally...This, is your BIG night, the night you've been waiting for, to have fun and hang out with Trish and Austin and Dez while dancing (Trying to Dance) and eating and enjoying myself. This is my chance to fit in, be heard. And thpracte perfect outfit is somewhere in that closet. I just need to be observant," I said underneath my breath-BANG! BANG! BANG!-I dug inside my closet yet again and started looking for the perfect outfit. There was an orange one with the words 'You squeeze the laughter out of me!', and another Violet dress that was completely plain. Again, both were pretty but just...Not good for this occasion. While I was in the middle of rummaging and listening to Trish's angry cursing in Spanish, my hand hit the wall near me; As I groaned in pain, a ruby red jewel colour caught my eye...It was gorgeous...Right at the back of my closet, it was a ruby red dress, about knee length without any straps. I instantly fell absolutely _in love_ with the colour_ and_ the dress itself. I reached for it carefully and walked over to my mirror at the back of the room by the door. I held it up to my waist and it was...Perfect. Just simply: Perfect. I smiled. Here it was; The Perfect dress for the Annual Ridgway School Dance. My smile widened, of course if it was possible!

As you may have suspected, today is the day of the school Dance I've been waiting 2 weeks for! Thats right, just 2 weeks ago, Austin asked me to the Dance AND Julianne blackmailed and told me not to go. But guess what? I AM going! Of course, it will cause Julianne to lose her temper and pull her hair out of her scalp, but I couldn't care less. If she's SO jealous that I'm going with Austin, its her problem, not mine. Anyway, just last week, I was trying to figure out why my Songbook was covered in...Ahem...blood. And the answer was pretty wild, but not surprising and very expected; Julianne was walking home one night (So much for all the rumours saying that she owned 5 BMW's and Ferrari's...) at a very late and dark time, but she wasn't scared since she knew the road well enough. And of course, she had MY Songbook with her, ready to do whatever first came into her evil mind with it. Just when she was passing through my street, a motorcycle came and ran over her foot (Which is why she had a cast the other day.) and my book got covered in her...blood. And I got that out of Julianne's easy-to-bribe Wanna-Be friends:Chelsea & Kimberly. They told me all the things that happened to Julianne, they even told me that she's mean to me cuz she's _"Jealous" _that Austin asked me to the Dance...  
_Speaking of the Dance..._  
BAM! BAM! BAM! "Hurry the-_B__eep_-up!" Trish yelled through the other end of the door, I quickly stripped of my pyjamas and carefully put on my ruby red perfect dress, My hair _still _wasn't done, but that didn't matter since we still had 50 minutes til the Dance; That was just Trish being Trish. When I looked in th mirror, despit my hair being not ready yet, the dress still looked perfect. I smiled. Suddenly, I heard a BOOM and Trish stood in the doorway with a look of anger, which slowly turned into a smile when she saw my dress.

"Oh My Gosh! I hate you!" She gasped, smiling. I laughed, then frowned, remembering something...  
"Ummmmm...Trish? D-Do you think that...maybe...I-I should, ummmmmm...Do you think I should apolagize to-to...ummm...J-Julianne?" I said nervously. Trish had a look of disgust on her face, then she burst out laughing. I looked at her funny, making her stop.  
"Wait, you weren't kidding?!" She said, shocked. I shook my head, "Oh for crying out loud! Why would you wanna apolagize to her? What happened last week was ALL her fault, and she blamed you, Ally, You see, the problem is that you are WAY too nice. You need to learn to stand up to yourself, show some muscle, and most important of all, DO. NOT. APOLAGIZE!" Trish warned. I nodded, having a flashback of what had happened this time last week...

_Flashback_

_It was a day before we figured out why my Songbook was all bloody, me and Trish were walking into the Cafetaria ready to make a plan._  
_"So Trish, have you got the-" I had been cut of almost immediatly by...well..._  
_"Oh...uh...S-Sorry Julianne" I had bumped into her, even though I said 'sorry', she scowled._  
_"Sorry won't cut it! Whats your problem Dawson!" She yelled, her 2 wanna-be's behind her with hands on their hips, chewing bubblegum and glaring at me and Trish._

_"Hmmm...We don't have any problems, don't you think we should be asking **you** that question?" Trish retorted, trying to act innocent. I knew I should have been happy that Trish was defending me...But...Something still didn't feel right..._

_"Uh! Do you know what your problem is-"_  
_"I don't want to know what you think my problem is, keep it to yourself," Trish hissed. For a second, I swore I saw tears in Julianne's crystal blue eyes, but in a split second it turned into anger. She glared at both me and Trish, her hands shaking with what seemed like anger._  
_"Oh, if your SO clever, then why don't you top this...Next week, at the school dance, we'll see who's the clever one, and Ally," Julianne faced me, that hate in her eyes again, "This time your NOT winning this award..." With that, she clicked her fingers and her and her Wanna-Be's were about to sashay out of the Cafetaria- But thats when Trish stopped her. 'This is not gonna end well...' I had thought. And boy was I right..._

_"What." Julianne spat at Trish. Trish just smirked._  
_"This is what." Trish mocked, "You think you can just storm of and your little friends will run after you and say 'Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry Julianne, I didn't mean to hurt your delicate little feelings, please come back, I'm SO sorry!' Well, thats not happening in the real world, Julianne, you use people for your own sake and they end up heartbroken, but you couldn't care less, could you? Because ALL you care about are your petty little feelings." Trish spat. Julianne eyes were filled with tears by now, and they were desperate to explode...Without saying a single word, Julianne ran out of the Cafeteria, sobbing. Trish smirked, "That showed her..." She said victoriously. I gulped._  
_"Uhhhhhhh...y-yea..." I said, feeling a lump appear in my throught._

_Go ahead...call me a hypocrite...but at that moment, I felt really sorry for Julianne..._

_End Of Flashback_

See? I had a reason to want to apolagize...But I took Trish's word for it. But deep deep deep _deep _down, in a **horrible **black hole in my white heart, I felt really sorry for Julianne and I felt like apolagizing to her...  
"Alright! Lets get this party star-ted!" Trish laughed, cutting of my train of thought. I smiled from my heart, Julianne disapearing from my mind. Trish's mum was gonna be taking us to the Dance and picking us up when its over. Trish entered my room ready to do my Makeup and make me pick what shoes I want to wear and of course she'll pick what accessories and stuff for me to wear. She was aready wearing her outfit: A purple zebra-print dress, violet heels which made her look slightly taller, and her hair was tied up in a pony tail, but it wasn't straight...of course. But she still looked amazing!

Trish walked over to my desk and picked up a pen. _A pen? _Why would she need that?

"Ahem, Trish, why do you need a pen, we only have 45 minutes to do my hair and makeup and to get to the Dance, how is _a pen _gonna be useful?" I asked her, a puzzled look on my face. At that moment, my hair was in a bun, a very _messy _bun. I couldn't go to a School Dance with a messy bun looking like I'm about to audition for a troll character in a movie.  
When I said that, Trish rolled her eyes at me and proceeded to do whatever she was doing, which was scribbling something onto a piece of paper.  
Once she was done, she muttered a 'perfect' and beamed at me, showing me the piece of paper she was writing on which said: **Hairstyle Options** on the top, and on the bottom: A list of Options on how to do my hair. I gave her an 'Are you serious?' look which made her frown and say:

"Oh come on! Pick one or I'll pick." Then she added in a whisper: "If I were you, I'd make me pick,"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, letting her pick what my hair will look like...

25 short minutes after, my hair was done. Trish curled it and tied it into a high ponytail; It went well with my dress, and the Makeup Trish had done for me, I was wearing light pink eye shadow that barely showed: Trish said that since I don't _"normally" _wear a lot of makeup (Which is SO not true psh!) I'd have to go lightly at first. I was also wearing light red lipstick, matching my dress, and pink blush on my cheeks. Trish described the style as:  
"Simple & Sweet!" and I happily agreed!

I decided to wear a Necklace; Not just _any _Necklace...A **Special **Necklace. And no, its not special because it's made of diamonds or whatever, it's special because it used to belong to my Mum. She'd only wear it on special occasions, and whenever Christmas came around, she'd let me wear it, and she'd say I looked like a mature adult: Which, of course, bought me joy. When I was a kid, I used to impatient to grow up, all I wanted was to walk out of the door one day, looking like I am now...But I didn't know it came with a price: Losing my Mum. The day she died, was the day I lost all hope, the day my dreams died, the day I lost the most important person in my life, the day that in my little mind was considered "The most worst day EVER". Of course I was only _9_, but I was still the oldest...So I was the first to know...The day it happened; My Dad was sitting in the arm chair, looking sad with tears in his eyes: I went up to him and said "Daddy? Where's Mummy?" In my little '9-year-old-girl' voice. He looked at me and said: "Honey...Your Mummy's...Gone..."

You can see the rest: I realised that by 'Gone' he meant dead and I cried and cried and cried until I fell asleep...

I put the necklace around my neck and faced Trish, beaming as I remembered the Dance. Something in my mind was forcing me not to cry: I kept remembering that my Mum would _want _me to be happy and enjoy myself.  
I put on some earings, a bracelet, and some red high-heels; Then me & Trish went downstairs, said god-bye to my Dad, and went into Mrs. De La Rosa's car...On our way to the Dance...

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Austin's P.O.V.

"URGH!" I yelled at myself. I was standing in front of my mirror, trying to figure out what outfit to wear to the Dance; But none of them were good enough...I wanted this to be perfect. This was my chance to tell Ally how _I _feel. Even if she may not feel exactly the same way. I put on some pre-ripped jeans, a blue T-shirt, and a green jacket, then faced the mirror. Hmmmm...I thought...I turned around so I was facing sideways.  
"Sup Ally," I said, trying to find a way to greet her. I rolled my eyes at myself. _Why am I so nervous? It's not like Ally's gonna care about how I look...Right? _I thought to myself. Then I took of the green jacket and put on my leather one instead, still wearing my T-shirt and jeans. There. I'm not gonna fuss about considering that there's only 20 minutes till the Dance.

I took a quick look at myself in the mirror, messing my hair up a bit before heading out the door. I got into my car and drove of. Me & Ally decided to meet each other at the Dance...So...We just decided that, Ok!

The funny thing was, as soon as I pulled up in the parking lot, Mrs. De La Rosa's car pulled up in the parking lot too, which means Ally's here. Uh oh. What if I'm not ready?! I rolled my eyes at myself and took a deep breath; Of course I was ready: I'd been spending 2 weeks practising what to do with a picture of Ally I have on my wall. Yes. I like her _that _much that I put a picture of her on my wall...Don't tell **ANYONE.**

I got out of my car and found myself face to face with...Drum roll please...Ally. My eyes widened when I saw her, and I'm pretty sure my jaw touched the floor, if not the centre of the earth. She looked _Amazing_. **More **than Amazing: Words couldn't describe how Beautiful she looked. Her cheeks had little pink spots on them, and she was smiling shyly, looking at the ground. I smiled at her, and she looked up, or eyes meeting...I wanted to blink but I couldn't because my eyes would not let it happen...For some _reason_...

"Ahem" Trish cleared her throught from behind us, guess we were staring at each other a little too long...  
That gave us the message to get a move on into the Dance. I hope.

_"Maybe_ we should..."  
"Get into the..."  
"Dance now..."  
"Yea..." We both finished. Trish rolled her eyes, walking into the Building.

Even though we were quite a few metre's away, we could still hear the loud music coming from the school building, along with people talking, chatting, laughing, eating, dancing, singing along, having fun, and of course: Being Entertained by Embarrassing Teachers _Dancing_. In This school, teachers always come to the School Dance's and do stuff teens would do, only not as good as we do it...I'm not sure you want to hear the rest...

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

As me and Austin walked into the school building where the Dance was being held, I couldn't help but feel nervous. My heart was beating SO fast that for a strange second I thought it would explode out of my chest! For some reason Austin looked like he was _thinking _about something...Hmmmm...Wonder what it is? When we were inside, my mouth hung open.

The whole atmosphere was lit up and it looked like a Disco, well, there was a Disco Ball hanging up in the middle, reflecting the lights, making it look lovely. There was a lot of foods on a large table, there was punch, cakes, juice, Even Ribs! Then there was a stage and a DJ playing awesome songs! And some people were lining up to do karaoke, and people who are requesting songs to be put on. And over all, everyone was having an amazing time with each other.

"Man, Principal Fisher really went all off!" I said to A glustin, who nodded in return. There was a loud and fun pop song playing, and I was confused when I saw a mischevious smile make its way up on Austins face.

"Wanna Dance?" He said, already taking my hand in his. I opened my mouth but he cut me of by pulling me closer to him, which made my heart beat more fast then EVER! We were laughing through the whole song, I was giggling so hard, that I was sure my face was red! Austin's _obviously_ an amazing dancer, and I'm obviously _Not_, but Austin let me do my terrible dancing even though it was embarrassing, he didn't even tall me how bad of a dancer I was. He just laughed and danced with me, which made me fall for him _more_...We were having so much fun, laughing and dancing, that I _never_ wanted this song to _end_! But of course, all good things _have _to come to an end...Once the song ended, another one came on; And when it did, I could feel a blush crawl up on to my cheeks...

A Slow Song.

Austin smiled again and took my hand in his, making me blush **harder**, then he spoke.

"Do you wanna dance? Again?" He said hopefully.

At that moment, now words could make their way out of my mouth. So instead I answered with a:  
"Mmhm." Making him chuckle. To be perfectly honest, I didn't really know what to do next, we've already danced before, but at the time, I didn't have a crush on Austin...At least I _think_ I didn't...Or did I? Oh forget it!

I gulped and thought of what to do. But I didn't need to because before I knew it, Austin's arms wrapped around my waist and mine were around his neck, and we were dancing slowly to the song, and, again, I didn't want this song to end.

* * *

Trish's P.O.V.

I was having SO much fun at the Dance! Why? You might ask? 2 Reasons: _1_-I'm having a _blast_ watching Mr. Jenson(Science Teacher) bust some _ridiculous _moves, and _2_-Austin and Ally were dancing and laughing together! Thats a GOOD sign! Not to mention the Slow Dance!  
Anyways, I went outside for some fresh air when I saw a **Limo** coming into the parking lot! And you'll NEVER believe who was inside with her friends...  
**Hint: She's an obnoxious rich girl who's popular with both guys and girls.**

"Thanks Mike! This ride was amazing, pick me up at 10!" She said to the Driver, who happened to be someone called Mike...  
When she reached me, she didn't smirk like she usually did, she had on a straight face.  
"Trish." She said coldly.  
"Julianne." I glared.  
"So where's Ally?" She asked, "Did she decide not to come?"  
I snorted with laughter.  
"Yea right!" I said to her. She rolled her eyes.  
"I-Is she with Austin?" She said, again.  
"Yes. And their having an _Awesome _time, and even if you interrupt them, Austin already _told _me he like's Ally, so don't bother," I spat. She gave me a vicious glare and brushed past me into the Dance, I followed her inside...Just in case...

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I'll admit, I was _slightly _disapointed when the song ended, which meant me and Austin stopped dancing. When we were done, I looked down and blushed. And you wouldn't **believe **what Austin did next- He kissed me on the cheek...Softly, and I could feel his soft lips brush my cheek, making my knees feel weak...I blushed while he smiled. All I could think was: Wow...I wondered if he would do something else...Something _More_...And when I thought he was going to, something, or should I say some_one_, caught my eye...

Uh oh.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

I did it. I _actually _did it. I **kissed** Ally Dawson!...On the cheek. I mean, it may not have been on the lips but a kiss is a kiss, right? And when I saw Ally blush, I knew it was totally worth it! I told myself that it wasn't enough...I wanted to pull her in again, and kiss her full on the lips and tell her how I felt. I found myself leaning in...closer...closer...CLOSER...EVEN **CLOSER! **BAM!...We didn't kiss. Ally turned around, breaking my heart a little, but then I saw _why_...

Uh oh.

* * *

Julianne's P.O.V.

I entered the Dance and my heart shattered at the sight in front of me...Austin+Ally+Kissing on cheeks=Unhappy Julianne. When I saw that Austin was leaning in again, ready to kiss Ally on the lips, I walked over to them, clearing my throught. Ally turned round' first, I admit, she looked pretty...Ahem...P-Pretty ugly...thats it.

"What are you doing Dawson!" I snapped at the girl in front of me.  
"I was-" I cut her off.  
"Don't lie! Tell me!"  
"I wasn't doing anything bad, I just-" I cut her off again.  
"Yes you were! You hate me, don't you? You hate me enough to steal my boyfriend!" I was sobbing, now.

Thats right, Julianne cries. I know I called Austin my 'Boyfriend' and all But...I only dated him to make Ally jealous..Don't get me wrong! I liked him, but not really...

Austin raised his eyebrows, then smirked.

"I'm not your _boyfriend_! But it would be correct if you added an 'ex' before it," Austin commented. I was half expecting Ally to laugh or smirk or even make a comment of her own, but she just frowned at Austin and turned to me looking...almost as if she was _sorry_...I must be dreaming. Even though I dreaded it, I carried on talking.

"Whatever! Why _do_ you hate me?" I asked Ally straight forward, expecting her to be speechless...But if we were on a gameshow right then, she would have won the $50,000...

"I _don't_ hate you! I don't know why you think I hate you but I _don't_! If anything, **you **hate **me**, And think about it: Ever since 1st Grade, you didn't like me, and of course someone would think that I **would **hate you for being so mean and hateful to me, but I just ignored you instead. And when I _tried _to get out of your way, you still thought I was out to get you." With every word, she got quieter, instead of vise-versa, _I _was speechless...  
"Huh. I don't know. Maybe its because...You were...hmmm...I don't know...Jealous?" She finished. I froze.

"J-J-J-Jealous?" I managed to spit out. Ally didn't do a thing. She stood there motionless, I gulped. Everyone was staring by now. But who cares, right? I normally **love **the limelight, but not when someone's making me _g-g-g-guilty_...I hate that word...

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I've never said that to _anyone_. And when I imagine myself saying it, the person I was saying it to was **_NOT_** Julianne. But I didn't regret it. Never. It was worth it to see the priceless look on Julianne's face! But I _did _feel a little _bad_...

"J-J-J-Jealous?" After she said that, she stormed out of the hall and went to the Bathrooms...I think. Austin turned to face me.

"WOW. I never thought 'Ally Dawson' the goody-two-shoes would blow up at 'Julianne' the popular-obnoxios-rich-girl!" Austin laughed at me. I laughed  
too.

But...Something didn't feel right...

* * *

Julianne's P.O.V.

Heartbroken. Thats the feeling you get when someone dumps you, or when a friend becomes an enemy, or even when you lose a family member or a pet. But This was a _different _type of heartbroken: My Mascara was running since I'd been crying, I had tear strains on my cheeks, and I kept on hiccuping.

When I stopped crying, and I freshened up, I went to do something important...

"H-Hey Ally, can-can I talk to you?" I said to her.  
"Ummm...Ahem. It depends. Are you gonna scream and yell at me to 'Stay out of your Way!'?"  
"No." I shook my head. "I wanna say I'm sorry. For...For _everything_. I-I just want things to be the way they were. Will you find in your heart to forgive my unexceptable behaviour?" I said.  
"Julianne," She smiled. "Of course I can. That was beautiful." With that I smiled and walked away.

Ha.

Time for Phase 2 of 'Revenge On Ally Dawson'

...

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

Wow. This night just keeps getting _weirder _and _weirder_, well of course in the good way. First of all, me and Ally danced and had a lot of fun, then we danced to a slow sing, then I kissed her on the cheek, then when I was about to kiss her on the lips...BAM! Julianne came and had a fight with Ally, and she went running of somewhere...But just now, Ally told me that Julianne _apologized _to her...See? _Weird_.

Meanwhile, I had been talking to Trish...Our conversation _may _have been about Ally...

_"Austin! Get it together dude! Do you **want **to be stuck in the old friend zone?" Trish yelled at me.  
"No." I sighed.  
"Then admit you like her! Make a move." She said softly.  
"Huh. Ok." I said slowly, feeling my heart beating inside my chest.  
"Remember. It's Now. Or Never."_

Trish's words were echoing inside my head, and I found myself moving over to Ally. Taking a deep breath, I went over to were she was standing:By the Pickles...Of course. I let Trish's words encourage me...

"Ahem. Hey Ally, so, you-you havin' fun?" I said like a complete _idiot_. _Really Austin? THATS what you chose to say?  
_Ally smiled a beautiful smile, "Yes. I'm having an awesome time." She replied. I could feel my heart beat getting faster and faster and _faster _every second. But I just smiled back instead of making a fool of myself.  
"Great. So...uh...ummm...Ahem." I stuttered. _What kind of Man am I?!_

So I didn't manage to kiss her. _Yet._ The nights not over yet, I still have to give her a ride home...

Maybe-Wait! _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!_

...

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

The drive home was silent, but thats because me and Austin were both thinking about what an amazing night we both had!  
I normally have bad luck at parties, but that party was one of the best, who am I kidding?! It's not 'One of the Best' its THE Best!

I was smiling like CRAZY that I didn't realise we were home. Austin chuckled when he saw me looking like that. I love his laugh. Ah.  
"Are you Ok?" He laughed.

He took me to the porch of my own house and turned around to look into my eyes, taking my hand.

"I had an amazing time tonight." He smiled.  
"M-Me too...Heh heh..." I said like an idiot...  
Austin chuckled. "Your cute when you do that." He said.  
I blushed like CRAZY.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

"Your cute when you do that." I said, making her blush madly. Ok. This is my No.1 Chance. Now. Here. This very moment. Right Here. Right Now.  
I leaned down a little closer to her, but it was still very close, I could feel her breath on my lips, tasting like Vanilla, and our foreheads were almost touching.

_Austin! Get it together dude! Do you **want **to be stuck in the old friend zone?  
"Then admit you like her! Make a move  
Remember. It's Now. Or Never._

Trish's words were spinning round and round and round my head, making me dizzy. But I listened. We were SO close (Literally), I can't bacl out now. Not when were Millimetres away, breathing on eachothers lips. Not Right now. Not Like this. I have to do this. Right Now. Trish's right. VERY right. I have to get it together and KISS her, tell her how I feel through that kiss. Even of she might not feel the same way. I_ have _to try, right?

_Now Or Never Austin. It's Now. Or Never._

_..._

* * *

_**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Review! Ok, I know: Did he kiss her? Did he chicken out? Well, the answer is: Tune in to the Next Chapter up next week: Either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Sowwy fow a cwiffhanger!**  
_

_**IMPORTANT! READ:  
**_

_**Ok, since its Monday tomorrow, I won't be updating but I want you guys to put your Chapter ideas (Or even story ideas) in a review OR PM and It'll be in the next Chapter! Pwease!?  
**_

_**Love You Guys! Mwa!  
**_

_**xxxooo  
**_

_**AusllyForever  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Austin's P.O.V.

_Is it true that when you kiss someone, it's the most powerful thing in the world? _No. I'm an Idiot. And a coward. _And _I'm **certainly **_not _brave. Lets not forget that I'm a chicken. Did I mention that I'm an Idiot? It was _all _going _so _well, until..._she _stepped in _and _ruined everything. I was _so _close, so so so **so** close, but **no**! _She_ was too _jealous_.  
Right now, I'm sat in my bedroom, lying down in my made bed, feeling like a stupid, idiotic, _chicken_. I had just came from the Hospital. _Again_. We all had to; Me, Trish, Dez, and Mr. Dawson. Doctor...ummm...Doctor whats-his-name told us that in order for him to do his 'job' properly, and make sure Ally doesn't...Ahem...You-know-the-word, we needed to leave. Of course, Trish yelled at him and said she refused to leave her best friend behind, and I definitely agreed while Dez stood there with a strange look on his face which was a cross between goofy and serious...Or so I thought...  
Mr Dawson had slight tears in his eyes, but he covered it up by saying he was gonna go get some taco's from the Hospital Cafeteria. The Doctor told us that if we cared about Ally, we had to leave and if we wanted to, come back tomorrow and visit her for an hour or 2. Or 3. Or 4. Or 5.

Your probably wondering what happened after that Dance. Well, its a very long, and complicated story...  
And now, The mere memory of it kills me...

* * *

_7 Hours Ago,_

Me & Ally were closer than 2 magnets when they stick together, our lips were slightly brushing, and I could feel her heart pounding against her rib-cage; Her breathing fast, but at the same time, at a normal speed. I was chanting Trish's words in my head, over and over and over, not stopping until...Not stopping. I told myself that nothing (And at the time, I _meant _nothing) could ruin the moment...Or So I Thought...

Thunder Struck, making Ally and I jump apart, rain started falling from the purple-black sky that, just a second and half ago, was crystal clear with Stars everywhere. The rain started falling visiously, leaving me & Ally soaking wet, our hair, our cloths, our faces, our shoes, _everything._ But I didn't care...There was something else more important...

I was just about to make my second move when...Thunder struck again, and the rain started falling in sheets now, heavier than ever before. It's not supposed to rain like _this _in Miami! _Where were you when I was trying to make a music video in the rain?! _I said silently to the sky, having a flashback of the day Dez and I struggled finding rain to shoot a video for a song Ally wrote called:'Dancin' in the Rain'. **(Quick Authors Note; Ally didn't really write a song called Dancing in the rain on the show, I made it up using Shane Harpers song Dancin' in the Rain!) **I quickly snapped out of it and resumed doing what I've been trying to do since..._forever!_

But, it seemed, the thunder wouldn't let us...I was about to just pull Ally into a long, passionate kiss but then...I heard something move behind me...A bush, then I heard a muffled 'Ow!' and a screech of pain coming from the same direction. My eyes pushed together in confusion, then I was awake again by the sound of an angelic voice: "Um, Austin? Is everything...Alright?" Ally said slowly and sweetly. I nodded.  
"Umm, Yea, everything's...Great..." I said unconvincingly. I heard a groan and then another muffled 'Ow!' coming from the exact same bush. _Who IS that?_ I wondered. The voice sounded scarcely familiar..._Very _familiar...  
I walked over to the rose bush and...There was no one there. Not a soul in sight. Not even a russel of leaves or someone sneezing over the pollen...I started to get curious.  
"Who's there?" I called out. Silence.  
"Ah...Ah...Achoooooooooo!" Someone sneezed.  
"Who was that?" I said again.  
"Dammit!" A girls voice said. A vaguely _familiar _girls voice...A voice that II'd heard many times before...A voice that called me 'Austi-boo' countless times, and forgets that were broken up, and hates Ally's guts, but had just apologized to her.

"Julianne?" I had said in shock. "Wha-What are you doing here...And _why_?" I asked her.  
"Uhhhh..." She started, then added in a manly italian accent: "It is not Julianne, I am Antonio from Antonio's Pizzeria, would you like me to take your order?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Why would a Pizza guy come and hide in a bush instead of knocking on the front door? Julianne, just tell the truth, why are you here?" I asked her. I heard someone sigh and she came out of the bush. A few scratches from the thorns, that explains the muffled 'Ow!'s.

Without giving me a 2nd look, Julianne had marched over to Ally and gave her a scowl. _Didn't they just make up? _I thought.  
"What do you think your doing? With him? At night? Right now?" She yelled at Ally.  
"I-I-I" Ally looked confused, and so did I.  
"Answer me!"  
"But I-I-I w-wasn't doing anything..." Ally stuttered.

Julianne's glare got more..._vicious_. Uh oh.  
What she did next, passed in a blur but it was shocking. With an angry huff, Julianne's hand SLAPPED Ally across the face. Twice. Ally's cheeks were throbbing and they were bright red. I wanted to go over there and stop Julianne but my feet were glued to the ground at that moment. We were right beside Ally's house, but we were also right next to the road. Even thought it was nearly passed midnight, cars were rushing passed, quite quick. The rain was starting to slow down, but the thunder remained with lightning.

Suddenly, Julianne smirked, and Ally's eyes were filling with tears.  
"Awww, poor widdle Ally can't handle a slap, well, lets see how you handle this-" Julianne gave Ally a strong push towards the road. You heard right. Towards the speeding cars that were rushing past every now and then. Ally took the impact and crashed down to the floor. A jet black BMW skidded past...And-For Ally-It was lights out-

* * *

_Present Time,_

_See? _Now you see why I called myself an idiotic coward? _And _a chicken? Now you know? I just _stood _there, watching Julianne slap Ally across the face _& _push her on the roads, making her get hit by a car. Instead of, I don't know, actually _going_ there and stopping Julianne, I just stood there, my feet glued to the ground, a shocked look on my face.

As soon as _it_happened, some other guy that passed by in his car called 911 and an Ambulance came, _with _the Paramedics. Julianne...Wasn't there...When she'd saw what she'd done (Pushed Ally, only meaning to make her fall, but, ending up making her get hit by a car,), had somehow gotten away and made a runner. Hm, to think she would be _happy _about all thats happened..._I've never hated Julianne more_...

Then, Mr. Dawson came out to see what all the commotion was about, and instantly jumped into the Ambulance van with me, knowing whats going on and _not _being happy about it. I was upset, _upset?! _I was MAD, let alone _upset_. That I'd just stood there and witnessed what was going on. Some School Dance _this_ turned out to be...

When we got to the Hospital, and called Trish and Dez to come immediately and they surprisingly got here in 5 minutes sharp, we sat in the depressing waiting room, waiting for some news, good news preferably, or any news to know if Ally was Ok...

* * *

_What Happened At The Miami Hospital..._

I was pacing around the room while Trish twiddled her thumbs uncomfortably and Dez with a puzzled look on his face (But we could see he was using that to cover up the sadness, Ally was his friend too).  
"This is all my fault." I muttered under my breath. "This is all my fault. This is _All _my fault." I repeated again and again under my breath. But, unfortunately, One of Trish's Mega Super-Hero Powers is the Ability to hear things even when their being mouthed, so I was caught.

"No Austin. Its not all your fault. It's that Stupid, interfering, idiotic, lying, Julianne's fault. And I'm sure Ally would agree. Don't blame yourself." Trish had said softly. I sighed and nodded, not having the energy to argue.  
As if on cue, Doctor Whats-his-name came out from the room and judging by the look on his face that strangly looked at Zac Efron's, we knew our hearts were about to be crushed...  
We've already been through this, and now it was happening _again_. To Ally. _All over again. _

"What is it, Doc?" Trish asked, I gave her a look that said: "Not the time to be calling him 'Doc'." She nodded, understanding.I think.  
"Huh. Well...There's good news and bad news, which would you like to hear first?" Doctor whats-his-name asked. We picked good news. We _really _weren't in the mood for Bad news.

"Ok. The _good _news is; Allyson is doing fine and will be getting out of the hospital in a few days, or weeks, tops." He said, smiling, but then he frowned, "But, The bad news, she hit her head really badly and may have some some Severe Memory Loss."

The words 'Severe Memory Loss' echoed inside my head. Me, Trish and Dez exchanged worried glances.

"So-So, she won't..._Remember _who we are?" I said, my voice cracking a little. Doctor whats-his-name gave me an apolagetic look.  
"I don't know, son. How about you visit her and see...But don't worry, she'll have to get her Memory back sometime,"  
We all nodded and followed the Doctor to the room Ally was in and he left us alone with her, telling us to talk to her and try to say things that might trigger her memory.

Thankfully, she was awake.

"Um, Ally? How you doin'?" I asked her.  
"Ummm, Who-Who are you?" She replied. I faught back tears.  
_Men do not cry, Austin. Men DO NOT cry.  
_I was about to say something when Ally spoke up.  
"Wait...I-I think I...I've see you somewhere..."  
My heart pounded.  
"You look...familiar..."  
I gulped.  
"VERY familiar..."  
Here it come's...  
"Are you Ralphy Hase from that dog food commercial?"  
And...Now I'm awake.

"Oh, umm...Actually, I'm Austin. You and me are partners, and Best Friends. Re-Remember?" I tried, but...I wasn't expecting..._such a reaction..._

Ally's eyes had widened.  
"O.M.G. Your Austin Moon! OMG OMG OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE AUSTIN MOON IS HERE RIGHT NOW! Can I have your autogragh?!" Ally sqeaked.  
"Ummmm...Well...I-I-I...Ummmm...Well...I, ummm" I had stuttered. "S-Sure..."  
Ally grinned a huge grin. I'd do _anything _just to keep her happy. _Anything..._

* * *

_Present Time,_

She had asked me for an _autogragh_...And through the whole thing, Trish & Dez just stood there wide eyed and open-mouthed.  
Thats the (Sad) story. But Ally _**will**_ be Ok, with the capital W. Were visiting today. Me, Trish & Dez. And I'm gonna talk to her, and get her to remember something. Anything. _Everything_...

* * *

Later That Day At The Miami Hospital,

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up in a Hospital Room. Bandages, needles, and wires (Or whatever their called)were everywhere, my head was throbbing, and my arms and legs and fingers were numb, lets not forget that I was wearing one of those Hospital Gowns that leave your butt showing. And for a weird moment, I had a strange feeling of déjà vu, which only made the pain _worse_.

"Ow." I groaned as I tried to sit up. I lay back down, resting my head on the pillow. I suddenly realise that there are flowers on the table beside me. Not to mention the _Gorgeous _well-wrapped gifts...I grinned and put them on my lap gently. The first one was from someone called _Trish_. I pushed my eyebrows together in confusion but opened the gift anyway:

Inside the wrapped present was a cute, little teddy that said 'Get Well Soon, I wuv you!' On it. I smiled at the cuteness of it. There was a card on there too that read:..

_Dear Ally,_

_Guess who got a job at The Miami Mall Teddy-Bear Store!? Me!  
Ok, you may not remember who I am exactly, but I remember you, and I  
just wanna say that I miss you and I hope your feeling better,  
When you read this, it'll probably be morning. So...GoodMorning!  
_

_Ok, well, I guess there's nothing left to say than...  
_

_Love ya!  
_

_XXXOOO  
_

_Trish.  
_

I smiled even though I didn't remember who it is.  
The next one had orange wrapping paper, and little flying pigs everywhere.  
I picked it up and it said: To Ally, From Dez. Didn't know who _that _was either.  
The present was a video camera. And the card said:

_Dear Ally,_

_Sup? Sorry for your akcident, Is that how you spell akcident? Who cares!  
Anyways Ally, it's me, Your BFF, Best Freckled Friend. Are you doin' Ok? Good, good.  
I hope you like the Video Camera, its a classic. Oh, no need to thank me.  
_

_Hope your feeling better!  
_

_Dez.  
_

That was Random. But I guess its sweet too...I can't believe that they do all this, yet I don't remember...  
I was about to pick up the last present with a card when I heard voices outside the door...

"Can we visit her now, Doc," I hear a female voice say.  
"Yea, please?" Another goofy-type boy says.  
"We really wanna see if she's Ok..." Another hot male voice says, which sounded like-  
"Huh. You have 10 minutes. Don't waste it."

The door opened slowly and 3 heads peeked out from the side. I looked at them, slightly scared.  
"Good. Your awake." A curly haired girl said. I gulped and nodded though it was barely noticable.  
They all came in and sat down. A blonde boy came over to _me.  
_"Do you still not remember me?" He asked.  
I blinked at him. I tried and tried and tried to find a picture of him in my brain but...nothing.  
"N-No.." I said quietly.

* * *

_**5 Minutes Later**_,

Ally's P.O.V.

The girl who I presumed was called Trish had just gone to get me some food from the Hospital Cafateria, and the red-head who introduced himself as Dez had gone to get some fresh air, which left me alone with: _Austin Moon_ ...  
"So...Ally? Are you feeling Ok?" He asked. I nodded and then groaned in pain.  
"I-I'm fine..."

Awkward Moment Continues.

"D-Do you...need something?" Austin asked.  
"No...I-It's fine..."

Awkward Moment Repeats.

Austin sighed.

"Listen, Ally. I've been wanting to tell you since the School Dance," Austin started, "I really, really, _really _like you, Who am I kidding? I _love _you, and I just want to say I'm sorry for being a coward and just standing there and watching you get hurt. I'm an idiot or soing that."

I just lay there, shocked.

Austin blinks.

"I just wanna say: I'm Sorry..." Austin repeats.

Then he suddenly leans down, until were inches apart...

Then...Our lips met. My eyes widened. Austin Moon was _kissing _me. _Austin Moon _was _kissing _me. AUSTIN MOON WAS KISSING ME!

What did I do? I closed my eyes and kissed back. What else what someone do?

I hear footsteps and Trish emerge.

"Hey Ally I've got your Taco- Ohhhhhhh...I'll just...Give you two some...Ahem...Privacy..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated, but please don't be mad! I have **_**many **_**reasons; 1st, School: Teachers really give us a hard time, but, being the huge geek that I am, I always get the grades I've aimed for...+I haven't gotten a Single Detention for an entire week! Thats a good sign, right?. . .You don't need to tell me, I know I'm a geek...Anyway, 2nd reason: Homework: I've been staying up past 12 each night trying to finish of Reports and SA's and everything that I forgot I even had a Laptop!**

**Did anyone watch the X Factor?! Union J & District 3 R Awesome! I don't care what anyone's says!; They remind me of One Direction! Soooooooooooo hot!**

**But. . .The most important reason of all...On Saturday 20th October (Yesterday), IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY! I can't exactly tell you how old I am, because, well, this is the internet and all, but I will tell you this...My mum got me this ****_awesome _****new phone that makes my old phone look Trash! It has apps and you can download music for free and stuff, and you can surf the internet and even go on FanFiction; Before you jump to conclusions...aI'm not writing this on the phone, I'm saving that for later...If you get what I mean...**

**Anyway, On With The Story!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Ally's P.O.V.

I sat there, eyes closed, head rested on pillow, kissing _him:_ Austin Moon, I learned was his name. Yesterday, the 1st day I was in hospital, I had asked him for his autograph, but then it washed of my arm and my mind went blank. I didn't know who Austin was anymore; I was going insane: Whenever I do something, I forget about it in the next hour or so, heck! :I could forget about it in 6 minutes flat, and then remember when something triggers my memory again; I didn't want it to be this way, I ruined everything by falling(Actually getting hit by a car...) and now I don't remember a thing, Its all my fault...All my fault... All I remembered was some blonde girl pushing me and then...Blackness is all I see. Nothing but blackness, plain plain dark blackness. I don't remember anything else but the large thud when I hit the ground, from then on, its just a big black blank sapce in my memory. And now, seeing Austin _kiss _me, I don't know what to say, do, or even _think. _I'm plain speechless, no words, no thoughts. Just silence. At least in my head. Not sure about Austin though.

His lips were soft, plush, and I'd never felt the feeling before...The kind of feeling that people hardly ever get nowadays...(You get what I mean...?).  
He was kissing me softly and gently, as if he was trying not to hurt me...I thought it was sweet. _Very _sweet. By now, I couldn't breath..._Literally_.

I thought he would never pull away, until he _finally _realised that breathing is a human need, he did. And I had this weird feeling in my heart...Disapointment? No. Can't be. Never.

I never thought _anyone _would even want to kiss me, and I'm pretty sure I don't remember having my 1st kiss...Besides, no one would want to kiss me anyways...

Suddenly, my brain flashes and I feel as if someone's pounding on my head with a hammer...My eyes flash open and everything goe unbelievably blurry, I shut my eyes and saw pictures and images floating around...

_#FLASHBACK#_

_"There's still one thing that bothers me...Why did you freak out so much when you thought I had a crush on you? Am I that horrible?. . ."  
"No Ally, you got it all wrong, Your awesome...I did that stuff because your my freind...and, I don't wannajeopardize that."  
"I feel the same way."  
Austin moves in for hug.  
"Lets hug when your less orange and sweaty!"_

_#END OF FLASHBACK#_

I gasped. My eye lids bursting open, I darted up in bed and started breathing heavily. Austin looked at me, worried; I focused on him..._Did I just have a Flashback of me & Austin? _I asked myself. But that time Austin was my friend and this time he kissed me...

Instead of following my #1 Rule; **Never Make Eye Contact When Your Planning To Stay Quiet;** I spoke. Or more like Stuttered...

"I-I-I-I-I Ummmm...I-I-I uhhhhhhhh...Well, ahem, uhhh...I-I-I-I...Well...Ummmmm, uhhhhh..." What am I doing?

_Making a Fool Of Yourself._

I know that, Captain Obvious.

_Then stop it and say something!_

Shhhh...I don't think I need to...He might...

Is this what insane people do? Talk to themselves? Heck, yeah they do. No wonder I saw a disabled lady on the bus, holding a stuffed monkey, and talking about going to live on Pandora forever. Now I'm a mini her! Not that I would ever think to go to live on Pandora...

Austin frowned.

"Whats-Whats wrong?" He asked, his voice cracking a little. _Way to go, Ally! Your making him feel bad about kissing you! _Here I go with the talking to myself thing...I've got 'Insane' written all over me now...

"Nothing I just...Why did you...ummmmm..._k-kiss _me...NOT that I didn't like it...I actually..._did _like it..." I rambled on and on. Austin smiled, and said:  
"I felt like kissing you, your beautiful,"

I blushed an unbelievable shade of red and gave him a small smile. _Is it possible that he likes ME? _I asked myself, not caring about the fact that I was talking to myself again. Then my question was answered...

"Ally, I've meant to tell you something. I really really _really _like you, I could even say I love you, more than anything, and by anything I mean _anything_. More than pancakes, more than chocolate, more than the beach, heck, even more than colouring books and spider man. And I _love ALL those things A LOT! _But...I love you even more, I could even say that I love you more than myself. And I'm sorry that this happened...If I could take it back and stop Julianne from doing this...I _so _would...I'm really really _really _sorry...Please forgive me..."

By the time he finished, my eyes wer filling with tears..._happy _tears. **Tears Of Joy**. I liked the feeling.

Austin just said he _loved me more than himself_. And the strange part, I felt like I loved him too. _Even though I hardly remembered our time together...I still felt like I'd known him for a million years..._

I was about to say something when I heard something in the doorway.  
"Awwwwwwww..." Tish. Or was it Tina? No no, Tribecca. Thats not even a name! Trina? UGH!

"Huh. Trish. Its Trish. Tee Rrr iiii ssss hhhhhh. Trish. T.R.I.S.H. Trish." _Trish_ said. _Why didn't I think of that?! _UGH!  
"S-Sorry Trish..."  
Trish smiled. "So are styou 2 love birds havin' fun? 'Fun' as in... 'Fun'." She said, waggling her eyebrows, Austin blushed while I did the same...Trish smiled in victory.  
"Shut up Trish. Shut up." Austin said to her, making her laugh harder.

* * *

_"So, what's up?  
"Nothing," I opened his drawer quickly,but all I saw were shirts and a pair of jeans.  
I leant back against the dresser casually as he turned back to face me.  
"Are you still mad about me being late?"  
"Why, is there something else I should be mad at you about?"  
"No…Just the late thing."  
"You got a lot of nice instruments in here...Get any new ones lately?"  
"No."  
"Oh…then what's this?" I yelled, taking the sheets of his bed. Nothing.  
"That was my made bed! Now I'm not gonna get any allowance! Thanks a lot"  
"Sorry."  
"You sure you don't have anything you wanna tell me? Like, err, some big…secret?" He was trapped against the closet door.  
"Err…my middle name is Monica!" he blurted out.  
"What?"_

* * *

The Doctor asked me some questions to see if I remembered, I told him that I was having Flashbacks, and that I they were mostly about Austin and I.  
He was writing everything I say down on a white ruled notebook, and he seemed interested to listen. Of course, I didn't tell him about the kiss...heh heh...

Most of the questions were:

What was the last thing you remember?

Who is the person yo remember most?

Do you feel dizzy?

Is your vision blurry?

What do you feel like?

Are you legs awake?

Can you feel your arms?

UGH!

Once I was left alone with a banana split and a glass of iced water, I shut my eyes and let myself get into a deep deep sleep...

* * *

_"We should write something totally different for you to play on South Beach Sound...What about a Love song?" I scooch closer to Austin.  
"What about a like song..." He scoots away.  
"C'mon I already have a bunch of it figured out, Love Love Love,"  
"Like Like Like,"  
"Its a special kinda feeling."  
"But not always so appealing"  
"All You want is to get close"  
"But to close is kinda gross"  
"Gotta go for what you want"  
"But to keep things on a friendly level is a good option if you want things to stay the same."  
He gets up and off of the piano bench._

* * *

I woke up after 20 minutes, only to find that Austin was sitting right next to me. I blushed. Why? I actually don't know. Then I remembered when Trish cut me of when I wanted to say something to Austin...

"Ummmm, Austin?" I ask.  
"Yea?" He says somewhat hopefully.  
"Is it weird that, even though I hardly rememer anything, that I say that I love you too?" I say, he's shocked but then after a few seconds he smiles.  
"I don't think its weird at all..." He grinned. Then he kissed me on the cheeks; Causing me to blush again...

* * *

_"Ummmm, Austin?"_  
_"Yea?" _  
_"Is it weird that, even though I hardly rememer anything, that I say that I love you too?" _  
_"I don't think its weird at all..." We kiss._

* * *

**THERE! Is it bad? Do you like it? Or do you think I'm a horrible writer? :'( The perfect Birthday present would be You guys Reviewing!**

**BTW, those writing chunks in italics are her Flashbacks from episdodes, the one at the bottom is the one Ally can't forget. I know I'm confusing!**

**Thanks Guys!**

**XXXOOO!**

**AusllyForever.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Whats up Guys! Ok, I know its Thursday and not Sunday, but I got so much reviews I just _had _to update! So, thanks if you reviewed! This Chapter might not be _that _long but...Please don't be mad! Plus, since its the Holidays and I have no school tomorrow (There's some sort of huge important meeting going on and they can't have any students messing about! Nonsense!) I will be updating more often! So...YAY Half Term!**

**Since its nearly Halloween...I _might _write a Scary Story up after I finish this one...Remember; _Might _is the key word...  
**

**Anyways, **

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 19

Ally's P.O.V.

_It was dark. I could see nothing but a blinding fog blurring my view. I blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid of the burning sensation that was making my eye sight worse by the minute, It didn't work. Everything was getting darker and darker every second that passed. My heart was pounding and my palms were sweating. My lungs were getting tighter as if someone was choking me and tying to tie a rope around my neck. My breathing got heavier by the second: I didn't know where I was or how I got there...I felt like the walls were closing in on me...It was 5 seconds before I realised that the walls really were closing in on me! I started feeling claustrophobic, My face tightened as if it was an old ladys, I maoned in pain as I tried to stop the walls from squeezing me to death...But before I could do anything...It was far too late-_

I darted awake. First I had Flashbacks in my sleep, next I start having weird yet scary dreams!? Why would the walls close in on me?! I soon realised that Trish and that Red-headed dude were in the room with me. I was breathing heavily, who could blame me?  
"Ally? Are you Ok? Whats wrong?" Trish asked me, concern in her eyes.  
"Don't worry about it, I-I just had a bad dream, thats all," I reassured her, she nodded then plumped down on the chair beside me.  
"So...How ya' doin'?" She said ina sing-song voice. I smiled, happy that she cared (At least I think she did...Hmmmm...).  
I sighed. "Well, not sure, its going awesome and bad...Awesome because Austin's-"  
I was cut off by the Doctor (Or the Zac Efron look-alike, as I like to call him now!) coming in smiling from ear to ear.

"Good news Miss Dawson. Your results are great and you'll be free to leave the Hospital today." He beamed at me. I smiled. Finally! WOOHOO! Yeah!  
Trish & Dez beamed at me; They both High-Fived me, one by one, then they turned to face each other as if they wanted to High-Five each other, then they made a face and turned away. I giggled. Those 2 are so Perfect together!

I told Trish to get my Cloths for me and Dez said he'd go with her for some strange reason...  
I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling tired, I sighed. _Where's Austin?_ I found myself asking, _Where did he go?_  
Before I could say or do anything else, my eye lids forced closed once more, and I soon found myself asleep...

* * *

_#Dream#_

_10 Years Ago_

_"C'mon Julianne! Lets play hide and seek with Trish!" Ally yelled, laughing.  
"One second! I need to do my nails perfect 1st! I wanna be beautiful!" Julianne whined, then giggled with her.  
"You do that later! We'll get muddy anyways," Ally reassured her, smiling and looking into her big Sapphire Blue eyes.  
She nodded and they went to play.  
They laughed and laughed and played and played, trying to find good hiding places since they always end up finding each other!  
_

_Then Trish fell down and hurt herself. Ally rushed to her side, then she took her so her Mum could see if she's Ok.  
Julianne stood there...Tears in her eyes. She was the one who Accidentally pushed Trish over. She didn't mean to, she really  
didn't, but she **wished **people would stop blaming her for things...  
_

_#Dream Over#_

* * *

I wake up when I start hearing the same sentence over and over again: "Ally! Wake up! Ally! Wake up! Ally! Wake up!"

"I'm Sorry!" I yelled as I sat up in bed, breathing heavily, looking around to make sure I wasn't in a Park with 5 year olds. I sighed in relief when I realised it was just a dream.  
"Sorry For what?" Trish asked, clearly confused. I closed my eyes and sighed, shaking my head.  
"Nothing. I-I just had a weird dream...It's nothing," I reassured her.  
"Oh." Trish nodded in understanding, "Was I in the Dream?" Trish asked, looking curious.  
I chuckled, and nodded slightly, not wanting to tell her the whole dream. She nodded as if she understood and smiled.

"Anyway, I got your cloths, Doctor said that once you feel like it, we can go home, So...Do you feel like it?" Trish said. I could see that she really wanted to go home, who wouldn't? This place _always _gave me the creeps since..._Since My Mum died_...Once my dad had told me, I couldn't believe she dies so I said that he was lying, until he told me everything that happened...We don't talk about anymore, no one brings up the subject...Whether its a happy situation or a bad situation we remember with mum, we never bring it up..._Ever...  
_So I nodded and they went out the room so I could wear my cloths. Once I did, we all checked out and met Austin near his car. He was leaning against it and it looked like he had his earphones plugged in and he was scrolling through songs on his ipod. He looked so cute then, with that smile on his face as he bopped his head to the whatever song he was listening to. As we got closer to him, we thoughts he would hear us, but he was too concentrated on the music to even look at us...Thats what Music does to us...I guess.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, smiling at his cuteness. I walked over to him and yanked of the earphones of, he frowned and turned his attention to me. Then he smiled when he realised it was just...Me. Plane old me; Ally Dawson. Who would _ever _fall for her?  
"Oh, hey, Ally. So you can _finally _go home now?" He said the last part with excitement. I giggled at his obliviousness. But then I nodded and he began driving us to my House. I sat in the passerngers seat and Trish and Dez sat at the back while Austin was driving. I practically jumped out of my seat when I heard the Radio blast through the speakers. Austin chuckled when he saw my reaction. Then when I realised what song it was, I smiled, but I was slightly..._confused..._

_You're always on my mind_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_Um, no_

_Let's not talk about it_  
_Drama: we can live without it_  
_Catch a wave if we're bored_  
_There's a clock we'll ignore_  
_Find a way around it_

_Hey girl, I can tell there's something_  
_Even when you say it's nothing_  
_When you're playing with your hair_  
_Like you just don't care_  
_It's a tell you're bluffing_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_But it's not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_  
_But correct me_  
_If I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I love that you bought a ticket_  
_And you don't make me watch a chick flick_  
_We've come so far_  
_Being just the way we are_  
_If its not broke... don't fix it_

_I can't guess the meaning_  
_When you don't say what you're feeling_  
_If you got a broken heart,_  
_You can punch me in the arm_  
_Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)_  
_Don't take this the wrong way:_

_I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_Well it's not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_  
_But correct me_  
_If I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I don't speak girl_  
_Like "Hey girl!"_  
_I don't quite understand a manicure_  
_But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for_  
_And I would hold your bags when you go shopping_  
_What a guy!_  
_What a guy!_

_I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_The way you sing it,_  
_Put me through it_  
_I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)_

_I love the way you get me_  
_But correct me_  
_If I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the things you do,_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_  
_But correct me,_  
_If I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_  
_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_  
_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_

By the time the song was over, I was in Full Confusion Mode..._How did Austin get my song, and more importantly, how did my song get on the Radio?!_  
Austin saw the confused look on my face, then answered me.

"You were my partner, you wrote songs, and I perform them; You-You probably don't remember..." He said, his eyes focused on the road. He looked cute when he was focused...  
"Wait...So...We were _partners? _As in..._Partners?_" I was still confused... Austin nodded, and I rested my head on the back of my seat, trying to take it all in. I closed my eyes...Suddenly, it felt like something was eating away my flesh-

_#Flashback#_

_"How was you date with that old lady?" Trish asked.  
"She slept through the while movie, I had explain the whole thing to her  
on the bus ride home..." I answered. We walked into the practise room to see that it had been Transformed...  
"My practise room...What is all this stuff...What are you guys doing here. PICKLES!" I said all at once.  
_

_"Look at that Piano" I added and walked over to it.  
_

_"I used all the money I got from the Helen Show to pay for all this" Austin said, I smiled.  
_

_"I-I can't believe you did this. Thank you." I thanked.  
_

_"I figured we'd be spending a lot of time in here so we should probably make it as comfortable as possible." He added.  
_

_"Uh..We?" I asked.  
_

_"I want you to be my partner." He stated. I was shocked.  
_

_"Spend, more time with you?" I covered it up. Wow. Partners?  
_

_"Your a Songwriter with Stage fright, I'm a singer who loves being on stage, were a perfect match, What do you say?" He said with a smile and those cute eyes. He said were a perfect Match...  
_

_"Were partners!" I confirmed.  
_

_Awkward Moment...  
_

_#End Of Flashback#_

I opened my eyes and looked around. Austin's car. I let out a breath. Phew. Then I looked at Austin, who was looking at me along with Dez and Trish. We had arrived at my house. Wow. Short Ride...

"Were you asleep?" They asked me. I shook my head.  
"Wait, we-we are Partners, and...You stole my song and then...We both were on the Helen Show," I said to them.  
Austin perked up when he heard this, then he nodded and told me more.

"Yea! And when we were at the Helen Show, the Piano player was sick, I asked you to fill in for him but you couldn't because you had Stage Fright so I-"

I stopped him mid-sentence.

"Wait, Stage Fright? I don't have Stage Fright..."


	20. Smokin' Karaoke!

**Sup Readers?!:D I was just sitting on the Sofa in my living room, watching yet _Another _Austin & Ally episode, while my mum was doing all her boring Paper work (Yaaaaaawwwwnnnnn). When my mum heard a song come on, she looked up and said "Hey, does that blonde guy like that girl?" And I thought by that she meant "Don't you think Austin has a crush on Ally?" And I snap up and look at the TV. So, I thought, if someone like my MUM can figure it out, why can't Ally?! Man, this world is just FULL of surprises!**

**Anyways, enough of my Chatter!  
**

**Enjoy The Chapter!;)**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Smokin' Karaoke!

Austin's P.O.V.

We all stared at her, shock written all over our faces, we didn't say a word. No Stage Fright? _No Stage Fright?! _Of course Ally had Stage Fright! ;If she didn't, why would she: Practically _Trash _The Helen Show to avoid being embarrassed, when, that did embarrass her even _more..._;Then she Threw Up on Helen, and I didn't get to perform after all, so I had to record the song instead;Am I getting Side tracked? ;Then there was the time I was on Miami Mack's Radio Show and she couldn't sing 'You Don't See Me' since she _had Stage Fright_; Then, the time Tilly Thompson made her sing The Butterfly Song in front of a crowd, Ally only wanted to do it for me, but I knew that on the inside she was dreading it...;All of those experience's prove she has Stage Fright! And, if you want more proof...? Watch Dez's Movie he made about her: Tale Of The Invisible Songwriter...

Now, after all that, she claims she doesn't have Stage Fright. She must have hit her head real' hard! We continued to stare at her. Who could blame us? Thats right, Ally..."Why are you guys staring at me like that? . . . It's _kind of _creeping me out a little bit...Or a lot..." Ally said, looking _kind of _creeped out...Or a lot... I opened my mouth and then shut it again, what should I say? Ok, time to get my: Emergency Thought Container outa the bag! I know, Lame. But I thought of something _E__xtraordinary_! Whenever there's an Emergency, I result into asking myself: **_WWUD_? **What does it stand for? It stands for: **W**hat **W**ould **U**sher** D**o? Not Lame! (Right?. . .?)

"What are you talking about! Of course you have stage fright! Your soooooooooo shy, it could be a talent!" I yelled at a taken aback and weirded out Ally. Totally _not _what Usher would have done...  
"I-I don't really _remember _having Stage Fright...What? Am I supposed to be this..._boring, stuck-up DORK?_" Ally asked. I didn't know whether to say 'yes' or 'no'...Saying Yes...Pro: I would be being Honest, and Ally loves honesty...Con: That would be being _mean_...  
Saying No...Pro: That would make her think she had _No _Stage Fright, and that would mean she could perform with me!...Con: I would be lying to her and she hates people who lie, I don't want her to hate me! URGH! So many Pro's and Con's for all the above Options! Oh, Why Can't there just be Con's?!

"Uhhhh...Weeeelllllllll..." Trish started, then hesitated, but then carried on again, "You were a _little _bit of a Dork but...  
You were fun to hang out with and...stuff."  
I glared at her. She gave me a 'What was I supposed to do?!' look, I rolled my eyes.  
"Really? I was?" It was Ally's turn to be shocked...  
I looked guilty (VERY Guilty.), but I nodded...  
I was expecting her to be angry, upset, and I was  
expecting her feelings to be hurt. But instead she laughed. _Laughed_.

"Wow. Well, did _everyone _think I'm a dork?" She asked. We looked at each other, Me, Dez and Trish, and nodded.  
Ally smirked. Wow, this is _so _unlike her. Like I said, She must have hit her head reeeeeeaaaaaaallllll hard!  
"Well. Looks like they got another one comin'. . ."

. . .

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I got out of the car, said good-bye to Trish and Dez and Austin, then got in to my house. I saw everyone on the Couch. They all _ran _to me, _Ran_. Showering me with questions like "ARE YOU OK!" and "DON'T DIE!" and believe it or not... "IF YOU DO DIE, CAN I USE YOUR ROOM AS A PLACE TO KEEP MY VIDEO GAMES?!" But that was my brother. I glared at him. "SO THATS A NO THEN?!" He then added. The amount of care he has for his big sister is _Amazing_. Humph. But, then again, what would any other little brother do, anyways? Thats right! The exact same thing. I remembered my family, but how come I didn't remember _anything_ else? I thought as I walked up the stairs to my room. I had this immense head-ache, but all I could think of was how the old me could get Stage Fright.

Stage Fright, huh? Puh-Leez. I may not be this... Popular Snob but I'm no Shy Puppet! I had a Plan. A Plan to make all those people, who thought I was a Dork, Miserable! Mwaahahahahahaaa! Am I being too Dramatic? . . . I'll take that silence as a Yes, then. I was confused. _Very Confused_. Not only because Austin, Dez and Trish said I have stage fright when I claim I _don't_, and not only because I keep having weird...Flash-back_y _dreams or whatever, but because whenever I shut my eyes I see images of this...blonde girl, _laughing_ at me, as if it was _part of her "plan" _to get me in this situation...It scared me, it really did, and a lot. I knew what her name was...it was at the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't quite get it...

I sat at my desk and took out my Songbook. _My Songbook_! That must have clues, right!? I smiled the biggest smile in the Galaxy, and then grabbed it off the table and snatched it open. I started reading the last entry I wrote _before _I got hit by that car. . .

_Dear Diary/Songbook,  
_

_I'm sooo pumped! The School Dance is This week! YAY! I. Can't. Wait! I'm going with Austin! He was the one who asked me out! Maybe he likes me? Phah! Yeah, right! The day Austin would like me would be the day Trees Talked! Just in case..."Hello Tree, can you hear or understand me? If yes, wave your branch"...Nonsence!..._ _Ahhhhh_..._I used to hate School Dance's since no one ever asks me, and if I go I end up being alone while everybody danced, and If I stayed home I'd hear such great things happened while I was being bored to death in my room! But not today!  
_

_I just absolutely can't wait! It's gonna be a blast. Me and Trish are going together and then I'll meet Austin. I just wish it'll be the best night ever. Which it will! SQEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
_

_But I just hope Julianne doesn't get involved like she always does. Can't she just understand that Violence isn't the answer? Lets just hope she doesn't test my Stage Fright, again!  
_

_Possible Song Lyrics:  
_

_-You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_-She's going off about something that you said_

_-'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_-I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_-I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_-And she'll never know your story like I do_

_-But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_-She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_-Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_-That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_-If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_-Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_-You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_I just came up with that now!  
_

_Love, Ally.  
_

I shut the book and rested my head on the back of the chair. School Dance. Austin asked me. Julianne. _Getting involved?_ Stage Fright too. I was well on confused by now. So they were right? I _do _have Stage fright? But then why don't I have it now? Is it because I forgot why I had it? Or am I just transforming into a confident person? Or...I don't know. What else is there?

I opened the book again and looked at another page. It was an Entry written on July 12th, 2009...And it had a Heart on it...

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_Ahhhhhh . . . Dallas. The City in Texas, and the Cute boy at the Cellphone Accessory Cart...I always go there every second I have time to stare at his Perfect hair that flows just the right way, and those kind eyes, and the way he smells like the Fresh Summer Breeze and- Holy Unlimited Texting he is SO cute!  
But he'll never feel that way about me, I saw him talking to some girls earlier, but they were buying cellphone accessorys so...Its not like he wasasking them out or anything! Psh! Hah! ... ... ... ... ...  
_

_I'm helplessly crushing on him...  
_

_Anyways, me and Trish are going shopping later, she met this guy at her new job and she won't stop Rambling about how cute and nice and good-looking he is! His name was...I don't remember, but it definetely began with T!  
_

_Eh, so what?  
_

_Anyhoo,  
_

_Love, Ally.  
_

I closed the book once more. Sighing deeply. Dallas? Hair that flows just the right way? _Crush? _Hello?! Confused Girl over here!  
How could I _not_ remember? URGH!

But Who Cares, Right?

Right now, I had _no _stage fright...So I might as well make the best of it, right?

I'll sing a song _I _wrote in front of everybody, and they'll see that I have no case of Stage Fright!

But...Only Problem was...Where do I sing?

* * *

"Smoky's Karaoke Club!"

I stared at Dez as f he had 7 heads. But, then again, he gets a lot of those looks. I had went to _him _to ask if he'd known any Karaoke Places around town since all the ones I looked up on the Internet were either in Japan, or in another State or Country...I wanted to keep it a surprise from Austin and Trish, because if I asked them if _they _knew any Karaoke places, they'd **obviously **connect the dots and realise that I'm gonna perform somewhere, unlike the red-headed guy standing beside me here, right now...

"Smoky's What? On the What?" I asked him to repeat. Who wouldn't?  
"Smoky's Karaoke Club." Dez repeated. "Its the most Popular Karaoke Club in Miami, sometimes, Celebrity's hang there!" Dez said giddily.  
That didn't clear anything up for me...All I asked for was of he knew any Karaoke places and he- I'm not repeating.  
I eyeballed him. "Dez? If this so-called club is SO popular, how come I've never heard of it?" I asked him, squinting my eyes.  
"Well, you didn't really ask..." Dez said, looking like he was in a full-on thinking-mode.  
"What do you mean by 'ask'? I don't get it." I told him.

Dez rolled his eyes at me.

"When you go to Smoky's, you either sing a song you wrote, or a song that belongs to someone else. And you have to make Reservations if you wanna perform. So you 'ask'. It's way too late, now. _Everybody _wants to perform there," Dez explained to me. I nodded slowly. But I was still confused.

We were in the Park and it was 5:06pm.

"Too Late? It can't be too late...I mean sure, they can't let us push in front of everyone else but they'll have to let us in at some point, right?" I told Dez, with hope that I was correct.

Dez nodded, but a bit unsurely...Well, good enough for me! I smiled, more like beamed, and then asked one more question before I went and got ready: "Oh! almost forgot! Do people from school hang there?"

Dez nodded vigorously. "Totally. Its like a...Crazy Ridgway hang out every day after school! Me and Austin went there one day. Talk about the _Best Day Ever!_"

I smiled again. "Perfect."

* * *

I ran through my whole song inside my head and made sure it was perfect. It had to be if I wanted everyone to be amazed! Which I _hope _they will be...  
I've worked really hard on this song, even if it only took 2 hours. Right now, its 7:09, and the Karaoke Club was already open, so I might as well make the best of it and go there. I told Dez specifically told Dez to bring Austin and Trish there, and he had nodded and smiled goofily, saluting me and saying: "Sir yes Sir!" Until I reminded him I'm NOT a 'Sir', he then said: "Uhhhhhh..." That guy is WAY too crazy . . .

* * *

At Smoky's Karaoke Club. . .

Ally's P.O.V.

At 1st, I thought the Club would be boring and ancient and filled with these Drunks, but when I got in...Teens. And they were actually from Ridgway! I recognised some, but others I'd never seen in my entire life. Dez was there, and I could also see Austin and Trish talking to. . .Some guy with brown hair that flopped just the right way, and kind eyes...He seemed quite familiar...I shook it off and breathed deeply, walking over to the Counter.

I asked the Waitress for some Orange soda and then paid her. Once she gave it to me, I drank it quickly and then threw away the can. Man, their Soda tastes like feet. But I wasn't here to complain about food, I was here to sing or...As it may sound to my fellow Ridgway students, 'Get over the fear I claim I don't have...'

I walked over to the DJ guy and asked him if I could go first.

"Hey," I said as sweetly as I could, "Sooooooo, do you mind if I-"  
"Sorry, no cuts." He said before I finished my sentence.  
"But I-"  
"I'm sorry." He said again, shrugging and finally looking up from his computer, he smiled when he saw me, "Oh, but for the record, you are delicous..." He added. I slapped him across the face and walked away, disgusted.

Suddenly, I saw a mop of blond hair going up to the DJ. No, not Austin. It was a girl. A familiar girl...WAY too familiar for my liking...  
I frowned, and looked at her as she flirted at the DJ so he would let her cut through. And of course, he did. HE DID?! How could he? He said no cuts!  
Everyone cheered as that girl walked on stage. She waved at everyone is if she was the new Carly Rae Jepson. Snob. But who is she?. . .

"Sup Everyone! I'm Julianne, like you wouldn't know, and I'm gonna sing 'Love You Like A Song' which is bu Selena Gomez! But, with only one difference, I'll sing it WAY better than she EVER did..."

My eyes widened when I heard her say her ? _Julianne? _JULIANNE?! She was in my Songbook! Well, figuratively, not literally...

When she started to sing, her voice was high-pitched, it could break glass...

_It's been said and done_  
_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_  
_And I guess right now here's another one_  
_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_  
_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_  
_A sinful, miracle, lyrical_  
_You've saved my life again_  
_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_  
_There's no way to describe what you do to me_  
_You just do to me, what you do_  
_And it feels like I've been rescued_  
_I've been set free_  
_I am hypnotized by your destiny_  
_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_  
_You are... And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_  
_I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)_

_No one compares_  
_You stand alone, to every record I own_  
_Music to my heart that's what you are_  
_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I love you...like a love song..._

Everyone screamed while she bowed, I gasped, but clapped slowly.  
When she noticed me in the crowd, her eyes widened and ran off Stage and came right in front of me.  
"What are YOU, doing here? This is a hang out for the cool kids! And shouldn't YOU be in the Hospital?"  
She whispered the last few bits.

"Yes. But they let me out." I whispered back. "D-Do I know you?" I asked her, I knew I saw her somewhere but...It didn't quite ring a bell...  
She was taken aback, and someehat...Hurt?  
"What are you talking about?" She laughed bitterly, "Of course you know who I am! We've known each other since, what? 1st Grade?"  
I frowned. "Who knows?" I said then looked up at the Stage.

No one was up there. I smiled lightly and looked over at the DJ who was trying to get everyone's attention. Ha, thats what he gets.

I walked up to him, holding my Guitar, and smiled the best smile I could.  
"Excuse me, again, could I please Perform my own song? Up on stage?" I asked, sweetly.  
"I'm sorry, I can't-" I cut him of right there.  
"Really? Cuz it looks like you have no choice..." I said gesturing to the empty stage  
and the people starting to leave. He sighed in defeat and pushed me up on Stage. I smiled.

"Ok, people," The DJ said to the last 20 people still left, "Right now, we have-" He stopped, and looked at me.  
"Ally Dawson." I rolled my eyes.  
"Right." He whispered, "We have Ally Dawson performing her own Original Song,"  
He glanced at me and nodded, "When your ready," He whispered.

I breathed deeply and smiled, looking at all the open-mouthed people staring back up at me.  
Stage Fright? Yeah, right.

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_  
_ Her days are over, baby she's over_  
_ I decided to give you all of me_  
_ Baby come closer, baby come closer_

_I'm ready for ya_  
_Hit 'em all, switch it up_  
_Put 'em on, zip it up_  
_Let my perfume, soak into your sweater_  
_Say you'll be here soon, sooner the better_  
_No option for, you saying no_  
_I run this game, just play a role_  
_Follow my lead, what you waiting for?_  
_Thought it over and decided tonight is your night_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_  
_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_  
_Her days are over, baby she's over_  
_(I-I-I'm ready for ya)_  
_I decided to give you all of me_  
_Baby come closer, baby come closer_  
_(I-I-I'm ready for ya)_

_Nothing on, I strut around_  
_I do it big, I shut it down_  
_I wonder if you'll be able to handle me_  
_Mental pictures, no cameras please_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_  
_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_  
_Her days are over, baby she's over_  
_(I-I-I'm ready for ya)_  
_I decided to give you all of me_  
_Baby come closer, baby come closer_  
_(I, I, I'm ready for ya)_

_Yeah I hear you talking_  
_Don't know who you trying to flatter_  
_Got my mind made up (I, I, I'm ready for ya)_  
_I'm in control, but with you being a man,_  
_You don't seem to understand (I, I, I'm ready for ya)_  
_I, I, I'm ready for ya_  
_I, I, I'm ready for ya_  
_So keep thinking you the man_  
_Cause it's all part of my plan_  
_I, I, I'm ready for ya_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_  
_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_  
_Her days are over..._

By the time I was finished, the Club was filling up with people and they were all Applauding violently, including Trish and Austin who were smiling from ear to ear. I bowed and smiled too, then walked of stage.

The DJ was clapping too.

"Wanna do another?" He asked, or stated. I laughed and shook my head no.

Even though the Old me had Stage Fright, and she couldn't perform in front of large crowds even if she wanted to, that was: The Best Feeling I've EVER Had...

* * *

**So...What do you think?. . .Review! **

**OH, and I DO NOT own any of the Songs in this Chapter!  
**

**If you want to listen to them, the one that was in Ally's Songbook is 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift, the one Julianne sang was 'Love you like a love song' by Selena Gomez, and the one Ally sang was 'R.I.P.' by Rita Ora!  
**

**Thanks 4 Reading!  
**

**AusllyForever.  
**


	21. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

**A/N:**

**Yup. I know I am an absolute BITCH for many obvious reasons...**

**But this is important, OK:**

**So I'm back now, and that's good, but I was just thinking maybe it would be good to start fresh you know, write new stories... So then I thought maybe I should delete One Big Lie and start writing a new story. Sound good?**

**Or do you guys want me to CONTINUE this? If you want me to, just tell me! I won't be mad, I'll be OK with it, I don't mind. But just so you know, it's COMPLETELY YOUR CHOICE.**

**So tell me in a review: Do you want me to continue One Big Lie? Or delete and start something new?**

**I know your probably not even reading this but... I just wanna know! Sorry if you guys still hate me... Haha... :D**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU GUYS SAY!**

**Oh! And BTW; If I get even reviews for both, like for example half of you want me to continue and the other half want me to start fresh, then I'll do both! As in I'l continue One Big Lie first and then start a new story! If you get what I mean!**

**So, BYE!**

**And I still LOVE YOU GUYS!:D**


End file.
